Colégio Interno Inferno
by Suzana AKL
Summary: [UA] Um colégio interno chamado Konoha no Suna, situado no meio de lugar nenhum no japão... e onde adolescentes deslocados e encrenqueiros de todo o mundo estudam. POVs ocasionais. [Cap. 14: Hotelfazenda da nuvem vermelharosada!]
1. Apresentações!

**Naruto não pertencer a minha pessoa... mas, eu ja estou traçando um plano pra roubar o Gaara! Ò.ó**

**O.b.s.: Terão ocasionais POVs nessa fic.**

**Colégio Interno (Inferno)**

**Cap.1: Apresentações.**

Konoha no Suna era o melhor colégio interno do mundo, mas poucos o conheciam. Ficava longe de toda e qualquer cidade, até porque, o próprio colégio era grande o bastante para ser considerado uma cidade. Ele aceitava crianças de todos os países, desde que soubessem falar japonês, tudo certo. Um novo ano estava começando, com uma turma bem fora do comum. Uma das alunas que mais se destacava, era Tenten. Ela se destacava, principalmente, por ser extremamente inteligente. Tinha pele morena, queimada de praia.

_**Tenten's POV**_

Aham, aqui estou eu, no colégio interno Konoha no Suna, situado no meio de Lugar Nenhum, país: Japão. ..."Agora, algumas palavrinhas do patrocinador": QUE MERDA! PUTA QUE PARIU! CARALHO! PR'AONDE, DIABOS, INFERNOS E CAPETAS, MEUS PAIS ME MANDARAM?! PORRA! Bom, me sinto muito melhor agora...

Ah, sim! Muito prazer, sou Mitsashi Tenten, e, pela quantidade de palavrões que eu falei até agora, vocês podem constatar q eu sou brasileira e ainda por cima carioca. Vocês devem estar pensando: Por que essa garota "hipereducada" foi parar nesse colégio interno e nessa sala de loucos? Bom, direi-lhes o motivo: Surf.

Sim, minha vida se resumia a três coisas, e uma delas era o surf. Não ia pra escola, mal estudava e só comia besteiras em quiosques espalhados pela praia onde as ondas estivessem mais altas. Bom, a segunda coisa era garotos. Era só ver um garoto até que razoável, que lá estava eu e ele a altos amassos. Aposto que a quantidade de garotos que beijei é mil vezes maior do que a quantidade de vezes que abri um livro em toda a minha vida... Pensando bem, não vamos exagerar... é só trinta vezes maior...

Agora, falemos da sala aonde eu estou. ELES SÃO UM BANDO DE LOUCOS E DESLOCADOS SOCIALMENTE! Vou passar uma ficha deles pra vocês darem uma sacada...

AH! Peraí, não falei da terceira coisa na qual minha vida se resume. Computador. Sim, eu sou uma hacker, e graças ao meu bom Deus, meus pais não fazem nem idéia disso. Até porque, que pessoa na casa dos quarenta iria sequer suspeitar que uma surfista também pode ser uma hacker? HAHA! Esse é o meu trunfo, sinceramente...

Caham, agora, às fichas:

**Uzumaki Naruto**

Idade: 16 anos

Nacionalidade: Russo

Aparência: Loiro dos olhos azuis

Delito: Fazer muita bagunça, e só pra chamar a atenção.

Meu comentário: LOIRO DO'ZÓIO AZUL?! Até pegava, se não fosse tão... barulhento e chato.

**Nara Shikamaru**

Idade: 16 anos

Nacionalidade: Chinês

Aparência: Moreno, com olhos que puxam para o verde... sonífero.

Delito: Não... err... fazer porra nenhuma...

Meu comentário: Porra, tudo bem que chineses são todos zen's, mas esse garoto pega pesado com essa crença...

**Aburame Shino**

Idade: 16 anos

Nacionalidade: Romano

Aparência: Cabelos negros espigados e sempre anda com uns oclinhos escuros que o deixam mais esquisito ainda.

Delito: Levar insetos venenosos para lugares públicos.

Meu comentário: Se esse daí chegar perto de mim, dou-lhe um bicão.

**Yamanaka Ino**

Idade: 16 anos

Nacionalidade: Alemã

Aparência: Cabelos de um loiro bem claro e olhos azul-royal "nada" chamativos.

Delito: Estourar o limite de TODOS os cartões de crédito dos pais.

Meu comentário: Odeio pattys...

**Hyuuga Hinata**

Idade: 16 anos

Nacionalidade: Japonesa

Aparência: Cabelos longos preto-azulados e olhos perolados.

Delito: Não disponível.

Meu comentário: Caraca, o que essa garota fez de tão grave pra nem mesmo eu, Tenten-sama, conseguir ver o que ela fez?

**Hyuuga Neji**

Idade: 17 anos

Nacionalidade: Japonês

Aparência: Cabelos longos castanho-escuro e olhos perolados.

Delito: Espancar um cara até o pobre coitado perder os sentidos por ele ter tentado beijar a prima.

Meu comentário: Aham, esse daí gosta da família...

**Haruno Sakura**

Idade: 16 anos

Nacionalidade: Britânica

Aparência: Cabelos curtos rosa-claro e olhos verdíssimos.

Delito: Roubar quase a metade de uma adega de vinhos.

Meu comentário: UMA BEBUM! Será que ela também bebe vodka?

**Rock Lee**

Idade: 17 anos

Nacionalidade: Norte-Americano

Aparência: Cabelos rebeldes negros, olhos grandes também negros e taturanas enfeitando sua testa...

Delito: Arrumar briga com gangues.

Meu comentário: Apresentá-lo à minha depiladora...

**Uchiha Sasuke**

Idade: 17 anos

Nacionalidade: Chinês

Aparência: Cabelos negros arrepiados atrás com uma franja maior na frente e olhos igualmente negros.

Delito: Desobedecer às ordens de seu Clã.

Meu comentário: Cara, quando vi a foto dele, eu quase gritei "EMOOOOO!!!!!".

**Inuzuka Kiba**

Idade: 16 anos

Nacionalidade: Francês

Aparência: cabelos castanho-claros e olhos com pupilas em fenda.

Delito: Não conseguir controlar o seu cachorro.

Meu comentário: Nossa, ele preferiu vir para um colégio interno do que entregar o cão? Isso é que é amor aos animais... APRENDA, GREENPEACE!

**Sabaku no Temari**

Idade: 17 anos

Nacionalidade: Japonesa

Aparência: Cabelos loiros presos em um alto rabo-de-cavalo e olhos verdes.

Delito: Espancar qualquer um com quem não fosse com a cara.

Meu comentário: Eu e ela podemos ser boas amigas... Que é? Eu temo pela minha integridade física!

**Sabaku no Gaara**

Idade: 16 anos

Nacionalidade: Japonês

Aparência: Calos vermelho-fogo e beeeelos olhos verde-água.

Delito: Vender drogas.

Meu comentário: No comments...

**Sabaku no Kankurou**

Idade: 17 anos

Nacionalidade: Japonês

Aparência: Cabelos castanhos-escuros e olhos negros.

Delito: Vender drogas com o irmão (Gaara).

Meu comentário: O último do trio Sabaku. Caraca, tem certeza que ele é o gêmeo da loira?

**Akimichi Chouji**

Idade: 16 anos

Nacionalidade: Polonês

Aparência: Gordinho, cabelos e olhos castanhos.

Delito: Comer demais.

Meu comentário: Nya... depois de umas mil abdominais e quatrocentas e quarenta e quatro milhões de voltas num campo de futebol, eu até ficaria com ele...

Well, people! É claro que não é só isso, tem também outras figurinhas, mas eu to com preguiça de citá-las, como aquela patty que acabou de arrumar briga com a Temari, eu acho que é Tsuchi Kin...

PERAÍ, ESSA EU TENHO QUE VER!!! PORRADA, PORRADA, PORRADA...!

_**

* * *

Normal POV **_

- O que que você disse, sua **puta**?! - perguntou Temari num tom baixo e assassino, apontando para uma garota de longos cabelos castanho-acinzentados.

- Foi isso daí mesmo, você parece uma sapata.

- Grr...

- Temari, é o primeiro dia de aula, não arrume briga ainda, por favor... - praticamente implorou Kankurou.

- É isso mesmo. - concordou Gaara, sem emoção.

- Cala a boca, seu drogado!

- Hei, nós não somos drogados!

- É, só ganhamos grana em cima disso...

- Bom dia, alunos! - cumprimentou um homem de cabelos prateados, que aparecera ao lado da Sabaku.

- PUTA QUE O PARIU, D'AONDE INFERNOS VOCÊ APARECEU?! - exclamou Temari, tremendo do susto e com a mão em cima do peito.

- Poderiam se sentar, por favor? - todos se sentam - Bom, em primeiro lugar, meu nome é Hatake Kakashi e sou o professor de História, e...

- Se é o professor, por que está quase que vinte minutos atrasado? - perguntou Sakura, sentando-se displicente na cadeira, assim como toda a turma.

- Yare yare, é que um gatinho pulou na minha frente, aí apareceu um homenzinho verde que levou o gatinho pra longe de um poodle de duas cabeças. Daí então, apareceu o Gai, que parecia uma versão maior do homenzinho verde, que me mandou aqui pra cima pela janela! - aponta para a janela totalmente quebrada.

A turma ouviu a estória toda, estática.

- Depois eu sou o drogado... - sussurra Gaara, apoiando a cabeça nos braços, pronto para pegar no sono.

**Continua.**

**

* * *

Aham, até que enfim uma fic em capítulos de Naruto... e.e Bom, se vocês vierem a perguntar de onde eu tirei o Gaara-chan e o Kankie-kun drogados, isso foi idéia da minha amiga! **

**_Conversa no MSN_**

**Eu: OLHA COMO O GAARA E O KANKUROU SÃO FOFOS!!! – Aquarius toda feliz mostrando o artbook que baixou pra amiga.**

**Amiga: Hã, Kitsune-chan... Eles parecem drogados... principalmente o de cabelo vermelho...**

**Eu: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOO!!!! Meu mundo desabou... ;.;**

**_Fim de Conversa no MSN_**

**Caham, bom, reviews! 'n.n**


	2. Assassinato no Banheiro Oo'

**Disclaimer: dia 10/02 é meu aniversário, será que o Kishimoto-sensei não quer dar o Kankie-kun de presente pra mim? 83**

**Créditos: Para todos que me mandaram reviews (respostas no final), e pra a minha queridíssima amiga que eu estou viciando em Naruto, Brunninha! \o/ IO TE AMO!**

**O.b.s.: Terão ocasionais POVs**

**O.b.s.2: Bom, a partir de agora, quem não gostar de fanfics que abordam temas como: Drogas, bebidas alcoólicas e Emos de maneira cômica, é só levar essa setinha aí que está aparecendo no seu monitor para o botãozinho verde de "voltar". Não há necessidade de fechar a janela ou quebrar seu mouse, oká? 8D**

**Colégio Interno (Inferno)**

**Cap.2: Assassinato no... Banheiro. O.o'**

_**Sasuke's POV**_

Vou repetir o que eu falei assim que adentrei aqueles grandes e imponentes portões de carvalho da entrada do colégio, enquanto ouvia suspiros de garotas e, por incrível que pareça, de alguns garotos também: PUTA QUE O PARIU! ISSO DAQUI É O FIM DO MUNDO! ONDE TAVA A CABEÇA DOS RETARDADOS DO MEU PAIS QUANDO ME DEIXARAM NESSE COLÉGIO DE MALUCOS E DÉBILMENTAIS?! Pior é que os professores não são melhores... Aquele tal de Kakashi tinha a maior cara de quem acabou de cheirar... meia, pra não dizer outra coisa...

Sinceramente, só porque eu não quis participar daquela droga de cerimônia... Tudo bem que eu não participo de nenhuma, mas eu não entendo o porquê de comemorar a morte do fundador do Clã... Porra, o cara já morreu! E eu vou ficar fazendo cerimônia pra defunto? Ah, fala sério, por Buda...

Se contar com essa que acabou de passar, já vieram umas mil garotas atrás de mim pra perguntar se eu tinha namorada, ficante, mãe, pai, irmã, irmão, se eu gosto das ruivas, loiras ou morenas e o diabo a quatro... Mas, puta que pariu, o que mais me assustou foi quando um idiota com cara de viado veio me perguntar qual era cor da minha cueca! Oh Buda! Até viado tem nesse colégio! Só o que me falta agora é um retardado gay me mandar beijinho...

**Ai... Meu... Santo... Buda...**

ISOLA! Cadê uma porra de uma madeira quando a gente mais pecisa?

Apesar desse colégio ser um completo porre, até que têm algumas pessoas legais aqui... **Eu disse algumas.** Tipo o Neji, com quem eu tô dividindo o quarto, junto daquele traficante ruivo... Até que as vezes o Hyuuga é bem legal quando não está espantando tudo e todos que cheguem perto da Hinata. Falando na Hinata, ela tem sérios problemas de gagueira. Sempre que vai falar com o tal de Naruto, ela gagueja sem parar...

O Naruto é outro retardado. Por acaso, existiria alguém mais idiota que ele? Eu respondo: Não. Ele é todo elétrico, não consegue ficar quieto um minuto, isso sem falar naquelas roupas laranja-mamãe-eu-sou-gay.

Outra esquisita é a Haruno. Qual é a da rosinha com a garrafa de vodka? Vira e mexe, ela tira o recipiente de dentro da mochila e dá um rápido gole. Bom, não vamos falar mal, que eu to quase pedindo um gole pra ela. Ou talvez eu pegue alguma coisa com o Sabaku... Não, não, aí já é demais, vamos ficar com o plano da vodka emprestada...

_**

* * *

Normal POV**_

Sasuke corria para a próxima aula. Havia se perdido depois do recreio, já que algum infeliz disse que a biblioteca ficava no porão, enquanto ela ficava no último andar. Entrou pela porta, dando de cara com quem? Ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Sarutobi Jiraya, o ero-sennin!

- Bom, que ótimo que você gosta de chamar atenção, senhor Uchiha!

- Vai se fuder, velho... - sussurrou, indo para o seu lugar.

- Bom, já que o senhor Uchiha disse que eu estou demasiado idoso para cuidar de uma sala inteira de alunos, talvez ele possa explicar algumas coisas sobre a matéria! Alguém tem alguma pergunta para ele?

- QUE?! EU NÃO DISSE NADA DISSO!

- Fale, senhorita Mitsashi!

- Eu tenho uma pergunta para o Sasuke, ero-sennin!

- Porra, fala logo garota, eu quero sentar, corri o colégio inteiro... E, de um jeito ou de outro, eu não vou responder mesmo... - ele joga a cabeça pra trás.

- Você é emo? n.n

- Aham, e viado ainda por cima... - disse, sarcástico.

- Sério? - perguntou Kabuto, com uma voz aguda.

- O.O "O cara que perguntou a cor da minha cueca!" Claro que não, né!

- Own... pensei que fosse verdade... - gemeu Tenten, afundando a cabeça num livro grosso que puxara pra fazer de travesseiro.

- Porra, garota, tu pediu vodka pra Haruno?

- E bebeu quase metade! Minha vodkazinha... ;.; - abraçada à garrafa que estava quase no final.

- Hei, Sakura, quantas garrafas dessas você tem? - perguntou o professor de literatura.

- Umas... - medita, olhando pra garrafa - trinta da última vez que eu contei...

- Quantas você já tinha bebido da última vez que você contou?

- Três ou quatro...

- E quantas bebeu até agora?

- Uma e meia... TERIA BEBIDO DUAS, SE NÃO FOSSE PELA TENTEN-CHAN! T.T

- "hehe... isso vai ser fácil, tá completamente bêbada!" Quanto é uma dessas?

- Cinqüenta reais.

- PUTZ! O.O - o professor quase cai pra trás - Você não tava bêbada?

- Tô bêbada, não burra. ¬¬'

- Bebum. - disse o Uchiha, sentando-se e puxando um livro de Direito pra fazer de livro, como qualquer adolescente normal faria com um livro de Direito...

- Olha a boca, Chinês desgraçado!

- Quer uma palavra de consolo, Rosa-Pink? Então, aqui vai uma: Foda-se.

- Chega! Isso é uma aula de Literatura, não um concurso de xingamentos! Caralho, porra, depois a Tsunade ME chama de desbocado! Sasuke, sente-se atrás da beb... caham! quero dizer, Sakura!

_**

* * *

Sasuke's POV**_

Cara, eu preferia ter ido para um internato de freiras vestido de mulher, com direito a maquiagem e tudo! Quer dizer, olhem a minha situação: Na minha frente, a pinguça cor-de-rosa. Do meu lado, a surfista pinguça mongol que acha que eu sou emo e viado. Atrás de mim, o Gay-Arco-Íris-Choque, Kabuto. E, do meu outro lado, o retardado do Uzumaki Laranja fazendo um barquinho de papel... eu só me fodo nesta merda.

E é claro que o Jiraya é professor de Literatura, quer dizer, ele deve ter sido o avô de Shakespear... Por isso que o cara era perturbado o bastante pra matar os protagonistas de Romeu e Julieta de uma forma tão trágica só porque os dois ainda eram virgens em seus vinte anos... pelo menos eu acho que eles tinham vinte anos... Ah, foda-se, só vi o filme da história, e os protagonistas tinham mó cara de cascudos.

_**

* * *

Normal POV**_

Finalmente, eles foram dispensados para ir para seus quartos brigar, namorar e mais algumas coisas que a censura não permite à autora colocar aqui (Brunna: Hãham, depois de 16465432456 milhões de palavrões... ¬¬). Caham! Bom, Sasuke estava passando inocentemente, por incrível que pareça, pelo banheiro faminino, quando ouve um grito e algo se espatifando. No momento seguinte, só viu uma massa cor-de-rosa pular no seu pescoço, chorando.

- Pinguça, tu tá me enforcando! - exclamou o Uchiha, se soltando e olhando pra garota, que ainda chorava. - Que aconteceu?

- O... o... o S... Shi... o S...

- Quem? Respira fundo e fala!

Ela fez o que o garoto falou, respirou fundo e gritou, a plenos pulmões:

- O SHINO TÁ LÁ DENTRO!!!

- O que? O.O O que ele tá fazendo lá dentro?!

- Santa inocência, Uchiha, você nem **imagina** o que ele possa estar fazendo lá... - Kankurou apareceu, seguido de várias pessoas que ouviram o grito.

- Duvido que a aberração do Shino fizesse uma coisa dessas. - se pronunciou Neji.

- É verdade, ele é um inseto-maníaco.

- Bom, provavelmente ele encontrou uma "inseta"... - Temari começou.

- ...e agora tá procurando um lugar mais "reservado", se é que me entendem... huhuhu... - terminou Tenten.

- Vocês... me dão medo... - manifestou-se Shikamaru, afastando-se das duas.

- Que mentes poluídas... - disse Ino, olhando para as duas de lado.

- Vocês não estão entendendo... - soluçou Sakura, com um olhar aterrorizado.

- O que, Sakura-chan? - perguntou Naruto.

- Ele... ele... ele...

- Ih, emperrou de novo. Fala logo, Testuda! - disse Ino, dando um tapa... na testa dela. (xD)

- ELE TÁ MORTOOOOO!!!! PORQUINHAAAA!!! - Sakura agarrou na blusa de Ino, e soltou o berreiro.

- O QUE?! - gritaram todos, apinhando o banheiro. Alguns ficaram de frente para a porta, outros subiram nas divisórias do box, e ainda outros primatas ficaram em pé em cima da pia e nas janelas. Todos observando o corpo de Shino dentro (sim, dentro!) do vaso sanitário rosa, com uma kunai cravada profundamente em sua nuca. Na parede, estava escrito, provavelmente com o sangue do Aburame, os dizeres: "**Não quero ninguém no meu caminho**".

As garotas gritaram, alguns vomitaram, outros olharam aquilo com indiferença e outros com muito interesse.

- Que baderna é essa?! - uma mulher loira e muito peituda chegara, carregando um porquinho nos braços. - O que esse bando de garotos es... KAMI-SAMA! - se assusta com a cena. Olha pros alunos, assustada. - SAIAM TODOS DAQUI! AGORA!!! VÃO PARA SEUS DORMITÓRIOS! - tira um walkietalkie do bolso - Shizune, chame todos e venha para o banheiro feminino do terceiro andar do prédio de dormitórios! Rápido!

Todos saíram, indo para seus respectivos dormitórios.

**#Dormitório de Sasuke, Neji e Gaara, 00:45#**

Neji se levanta, pronto para ir pra a cozinha, quando ouve alguém o chamar.

- Aonde tu vai, Hyuuga? - pergunta Sasuke.

- Pra cozinha.

- Vou contigo, maldita falta de sono...

**#No corredor#**

- Cadê o Gaara? - pergunta Neji.

- Sei lá, provavelmente na cozinha também...

**#No banheiro#**

Um batalhão de baratinhas voavam felizes pela janela.

**#Na cozinha#**

- Vem cá, é impressão minha ou ninguém aqui dorme? - pergunta Sasuke, vendo aquele povo todo espalhado pela cozinha. Estavam lá: Neji, Sasuke, Gaara, Kankurou, Temari, Tenten, Hinata, Sakura, Shikamaru, Chouji, Naruto, Ino, Kiba e Lee.

- Depois daquilo, eu não consegui mais dormir... - reclamou Ino, deitando sobre o balcão.

- Nenhum de nós conseguiu dormir... - disse Temari.

- RRRROOOONNNC... ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz... - Shikamaru deitado numa pocinha de baba.

- Bom, quase ninguém... ¬¬'

- M-mas quem s-será que fez a-aquilo com o S-Shino-kun...? - perguntou Hinata.

- Não sei, mas vamos descobrir! - exclamou Tenten, batendo a mão na mesa.

- Como assim "vamos"? - perguntou Lee.

- Você quer dar porrada?

- HAI! °.°

- Então pronto! n.n

- Tá bom, e como você pretende fazer isso, pandinha?

- PANDINHA É O CARALHO! E eu pretendo pegá-lo investigando, oras... u.u' Quem está dentro?

Todos concordam, afinal, aquilo era uma desculpa (a mais) para não prestar atenção à aula...

_**Continua**_

**

* * *

Quem matou o Shino...? e.e**

**Todos: Você!**

**Kitsune: Tá... o.o' Quem eu fiz matar o Shino, então?**

**Todos:...**

**Kitsune: huhuhuhu...**

**Caham, agora, digam olá para a Brunninha, que a partir deste cap, vai fazer a fic comigo! Palmas!**

**Brunna: Oie! \o/ (se achando... xD)**

**

* * *

Bom, agora, Reviews!**

**Mandy Lua: **Brigada, moça! \o/ Beeemmm... qm sabe... e.e

Hinata: Acredite, eu também queria saber... o.o'

Neji: É claro que o meu delito foi ótimo, eu sou foda! E NINGUÉM MEXE COM A HINATA!!! ò.ó

Kitsune: Tá, tá... ¬¬' convencido...

**Sabaku no Karina: **Sim sim, mais uma fic! n.n

Alguém: UUUUHHHH... QUE SACO!! (Jornal do Dia: "Alguém é encontrado atropelado no meio da rodovia")

Kitsune: hehe.. e.e

Ino: Eu não sou patty! Aquilo foi um comentário idiota da Tenten... u.u'

Gaara: Huhu... viu! Eu sou o motivo da fic ser tão boa!

Brunna: Pqp, só tem homem convencido aqui, é? ¬¬'

**Uchiha Nakai: **Sim sim, a Tenten sabe fazer fichas ótimamente...

Temari e Tenten: NÓS SOMOS FODAS!

Kitsune e Brunna: Todas as respostas vão terminar com personagens convencidos?!

**Hyuuga Enzan: **Mais uma que gostou das fichinhas da Tenten-chan! \o/ Tá aí a continuação, viu? n.n

**FeH-Chan**: Que bom que você curtiu a minha idéia! Não não, nem o Gaa-chan e nem o Kankie-kun são drogados... só vendem drogas... e.e

YAOI?! (olhos brilham, baba) yyyaaaoooiii...°¬° (yaoísta até depois de dizer chega)

Gaara e Lee: Brunna, socorro! Não a deixe fazer isso!

Brunna: Ih, isso num é comigo não.

Gaara e Lee: T.T

Kitsune: Isso, quietinhos aí, pianinho... u.u

**Lihh Inuzuka Hiwatari: **Waahh... quanto "muito's" e "amei's"... °o° Perfeita?! Não, nem tanto... bom, só um pouquinho... hehe... Well, tá aí o 2º cap!

**Jaa ne, povão!**

**REVIEWS, HEIN!!! Ò.Ó (aponta arma pros leitores) Isso, vai escrevendo... "Eu... adorei... a... sua... fanfic..." aí, continua assim... e.e**


	3. Investigações e Kyuubi?

**Disclaimer: Naruto não nos pertence... pelo menos, ele não. e.e (segurando uma pastinha escrito "Uchiha Itachi")**

**Créditos: Para todos que me mandaram reviews (respostas no final), e pra a minha queridíssima amiga que eu estou viciando em Naruto, Brunninha! \o/ IO TE AMO!**

**O.b.s.: Terão ocasionais POVs**

**O.b.s.2: Bom, a partir de agora, quem não gostar de fanfics que abordam temas como: Drogas, bebidas alcoólicas e Emos de maneira cômica, é só levar essa setinha aí que está aparecendo no seu monitor para o botãozinho verde de "voltar". Não há necessidade de fechar a janela ou quebrar seu mouse, oká? 8D**

**O.b.s.3: Sim sim, eu e a Brunna entramos em um acordo, então terá yaoi! \o/**

**O.b.s.4: Hoje é _Sakura's POV_**

**O.b.s.5: A Sakura (a qm eu chamo carinhosamente dd Sa-chan) tá totalmente OOC (Out Of Character) nessa fic, ok? NAAAADA DE MERDA NENHUMA DE "_SAAASUKEEE-KUUUN_" AQUI, VLW?! Pra pqp com aquela Sakura... ¬¬'**

**Colégio Interno (Inferno)**

**Cap.3: Investigações e... Kyuubi?!**

_**Sakura's POV**_

Ahm... o que eu sentia antes de vir pra cá? Felicidade. O que eu senti quando entrei nesse colégio? Tontura. O que eu sinto agora, olhando pra esse sangue na parede? Enjôo. Bom, eu acho que é mais por causa das duas garrafinhas de sakê que eu bebi agora a pouco, não sei...

Deixa eu falar uma coisa: São uma da manhã, e somos 14 adolescentes, entre meninos e meninas, apinhados num banheiro feminino e olhando pro lugar aonde encontrei um cadáver agora cedo... que "lhendio"(lindo)... Porra, aonde a Tenten tava com a cabeça ao propor para nós investigar um homicídio? E aonde **euzinha aqui** estava com a cabeça ao aceitar? Err... bom, tava imaginando uma garrafa cheinha de licor de chocolate... Ah, como um licorzinho de chocolate cai bem no meio da madrugada...

Falando em Tenten, ela me disse que no Brasil tem uma bebida chamada "cachaça" que eu iria gostar muito... Ela disse que iria pedir pr'uns amigos pra mandarem umas garrafas... waahh, eu quero a tal da cachaçaaaaa... T.T

E ainda tem o tal do Uchiha que fica me chamando de Pinguça... ¬¬ Porra, olha o respeito! Só porque eu bebo mais que o normal?

E também existe o Naruto. Ele até que é legal, mas às vezes é, simplesmente, um **enorme porre**... e olha que eu sei muito bem o que é um porre!

Exemplo:

_- Ne, Sakura-chan, você tá legal?_

Detalhe, eu tinha acabado de encontrar um cadáver no banheiro enquanto tomava inocentemente a minha vodkazinha. Flando nisso, a garrafa quebrou e estou vendo os cacos de brilho cintilarem agora à luz do luar... own, minha vodka...

_- Po... tô muito bem, nunca me senti melhor..._

_- Sério???_

Jesus Cristo, olhai para isto!

_- ÓBVIO QUE NÃO!_

Espirro - Criatura! - Deus... ¬¬'

Mas, o que mais me surpreende nesse colégio, é que eles só vendem doces e refrigerantes! Que injustiça! Não tem nenhum botequim por perto, desgraça! E o meu estoque de "trinta" garrafas de vodka já está no final... Bom, Tsunade-sama, sendo quem é, talvez tenha umas garrafas escondidas e faça um precinho bem camarada sendo que eu sou sua querida aluna... n.n

_**Normal POV**_

- Pelo menos ele morreu com o amor de sua vida... - disse Sasuke, apontando para um pote que continha uma enorme e cascuda barata.

- Ecaaa... - gemeram as meninas.

- Hei, isso me lembra alguma coisa... - comenta Sakura, tombando a cabeça para o lado.

**#FLASHBACK! FLASHBACK! FLASHBACK!#**

_Shino está correndo que nem um louco, e tromba com Sakura, caindo no chão._

_- Hei, olha por onde anda, seu inseto-maníaco!_

_O garoto estava chorando e procurando algo pelo chão_

_- Você tá bem? - Sakura_

_- Snif... Perdi a minha Arlindolanda... T.T ARLINDORLANDAAA!!!_

_- QUE SER ISSO!? O.O_

_- Arlindorlanda, minha doce, amada e fofa baratinha de estimação... _(Brunna: como um ser humano acha tantos bons adjetivos para uma barata? õ.ô)

_- HEH?!_

_- Arlindorlanda! °o° - aponta para a cabeça da Sakura._

**#FIM DO FLASHBACK! FIM DO FLASHBACK! FIM DO FLASHBACK!#**

- Que nojo... A Arlindorlanda vai com ele! ò.ó - a Haruno aponta para o pote, dando três passos para trás.

- Boiei, quem é Arlindorlanda? - pergunta Shikamaru, se assustando com o nome.

- Isso! - aponta para o pote - Eu tenho trauma dessa bosta!

- Fica calma, Pinguça... - consola Sasuke.

- MATA ELA!!! Por favor, Naru-chan... - pede Sakura, com os olhinhos brilhando de lágrimas.

- Err... eu... - Naruto fica vermelho.

- Hei, eu acho que descobri o que ele tava fazendo aqui! - disse Tenten.

- O QUE? - gritaram todos, e com Neji sacudindo-a

- Dando uns beijinhos e algo a mais na Arlindorlanda... e.e

- Que nojo! - Neji, soltando-a e pensando no "algo a mais". - Argh!

- Porra, depois a bebum sou eu... -.-v

**#Aula de Matemática#**

- Sentem-se todos! - disse o tão admirado professor de matemática, Momochi Zabuza.

- Sim senhor! - disse Ino, pegando o livro de matemática e... fazendo-o de travesseiro. (Kitsune: qual'é? eu faço isso! u.uv)

- O livro não é travesseiro, Yamanaka! - puxa o livro, e a loira bate a cabeça na mesa.

- PUTA QUE O PARIU! QUEM FOI O **FILHO DUM CORNO **Q... - ela levanta a cabeça e olha pro professor. - VOCÊÊÊ!!! - aponta acusadoramente para o homem. - DEVOLVA MEU TRAVESSEIRO! - começa a fazer cabo-de-guerra com o professor, usando o livro como cabo.

E a classe começa a ver o espetáculo. Ino _versus_ Zabuza. Yamanaka _versus_ Momochi. O Bem (e.e?) _versus_ O Mal (e.e!). Ino, que pelo óbvio estava perdendo, olha a sua volta e grita com o primeiro infeliz conhecido que viu.

- KIBA, SEU INÚTIL, ME AJUDA!!!

- T-tá! o.o - ele se levanta, pega a garota pela cintura, e começa a puxar. A sala começa a famosa torcidinha que todos conhecem, gritando "INO E KIBA, TUM TUM-TUM TUM TUM! INO E KIBA! TUM TUM-TUM TUM TUM!" e assim vai, até que...

- AH! - a garota cai em cima do Inuzuka.

- PORRA! - já o professor cai no chão duro mesmo... (isso aê, morte aos professores de matemática! e.e)

O livro rasgara.

- MEU TRAVESSEIROOO!!! T.T

- AI MINHA BUNDA!

- INO, SAI DE CIMA DE MIM!!!

- Ah, desculpa Kiba... o.o' - sai.

- Caralho, Ino, vai fazer uma dieta, vai... ¬¬'

- COMO É?! - enforca Kiba.

- Vão... para... a... diretoria... agora... - Zabuza usa seu tom mais baixo e assassino.

- S-sim senhor!

- E também... - o professor olha a lista - Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, Gaara, Temari, Kankurou, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata e Tenten.

- QUEEEEEE??????????!!!!!!!!!! O.O O QUE NÓS FIZEMOS?!

- Nada, mas eu não vou com a cara de vocês, e também assim são menos pragas para eu aturar... ¬¬ Vão logo!

Os alunos, percebendo que a diretoria com certeza era mais segura que a sala de aula naquele momento, pegaram suas mochilas e saíram varados dali.

**#Na diretoria#**

- Hei, Tsunade-sama, o dia tá calmo hoje, né?

- Verdade, Shizune... E eu ainda estou chocada por causa daquele garoto Aburame...

TOC TOC (Kitsune: QUE TOSCO, PORRA!) (Brunna: OLHA O PALAVRÃO, CARALHO!) (Kitsune: Hipócrita... ¬¬')

- Entra!

- Err... Tsunade-sama...

- O que é?

- Quero um aumento!

- O que?! Essa é a terceira vez que você pede aumento nessa semana, Kakashi!

- Então, a senhora vai dar? °o°

- Não. u.u

- Own... T.T Malvada!

**#No jardim#**

Vocês, leitores, **realmente** acharam que eles tinham ido para a diretoria? Não se esqueçam, eles são um bando de "Rebeldes Sem Calças", eles não iriam para lá nem sob tortura... u.ú

Caham, voltando à história, eles estavam andando inocentemente pelo jardim, brigando, se xingando e tudo o que os amigos fazem...

- Hei, Pinguça, você não larga essa garrafa não?

- Claro que não! Isso é Wisky 12 anos! Tá 'marrado, Emo?! - abraça a garrafa.

- Tanto faz, me dá um gole. - estende a mão.

- Não, só se você tiver um bom motivo. u.u

- Pra eu não matar o Naruto.

- Aí é que eu não dou mesmo!

- Hei, minna! Olha só! - o loiro chamou. Ele estava pendurado em uma árvore de ponta-cabeça.

- N-Naruto-kun! Desça daí, você vai se machucar! o.o

- Vai é? Então deixa ele aí! - disse Gaara.

Já Lee, deu um passo a frente e socou a árvore fortemente.

Dito pela Hinata e feito pelo Lee, Naruto caiu de cabeça numa moita.

_**Sakura's POV**_

Naruto é realmente um idiota, pra que ele vai se pendurar na porra da árvore?! Quer impressionar quem, o esquilo? Às vezes, eu me sinto depressiva só de olhar pra ele...

E não é que o Lee fez um favor pra humanidade e fez o loiro cair numa moita? Haha, ele caiu numa moita... Que feio**(1)**... ó.ò

Pra variar a Hinata foi ajudá-lo. A Hina-chan até que é legal, só que gagueja muito. Eu já não entendo as pessoas direito, com ela gaguejando e falando baixo então, eu preciso de meia hora pro meu cérebro processar...

Ah, o Emo não tá com uma cara muito feliz... Foda-se, quem liga pra ele?

Ihalá, mané! Saiu alguma coisa vermelha da moita! A Temari - a quem eu chamo carinhosamente de Te-chan, até porque, eu divido o quarto com ela e a Porquinha - pegou-a no colo. O Kankurou - pra quem eu também criei um apelido carinhoso, Kankie-kun - disse que era uma raposa. Noooossaaaa... Ela agora deve ter usado todo o seu QI... TÁ NA CARA QUE É UMA RAPOSA! Putz, garoto burro, idiota, imbecil, estúpido, mula, gostoso... HEIN?! O.O O álcool afetou o meu cérebro...

Não.

Peraí.

Da esquerda para a direita.

Uma. Duas. Três. Quatro. Cinco. Seis. Sete. Oito...

- UMA RAPOSA DE NOVE CAUDAS!!!

_**Normal POV**_

Sakura gritou, apontando para o animal.

- NOVE CAUDAS?! O.O' - Temari vira a raposa, que era uma raposa vermelha comum, com uma única cauda mesmo.

- Pingucinha, Pingucinha, me dá o Wisky, Pingucinha... - Sasuke não perdeu a oportunidade de zoar com a amiga, mas ele só não contava que ela fosse empurrar a garrafa no seu peito e correr para tirar o animal de Temari.

- Own.. Te-chaaaaannnnn... - falou, dando uma boa olhada nos olhinhos castanho-avermelhados da raposa. - Podemos ficar com ela, por favooorrr... - faz cara de cachorrinho-sem-dono para Temari.

- Tá bom, sempre quis ter um cachorrinho mesmo!

- Nee-chan, isso é uma raposa... ¬¬' - Gaara e Kankurou, em coro, mas a garota nem, os escutou.

- Yeah, vamos ter um cachorrinho! n.n - gritou Tenten.

- Esqueçam... -.-

- Qual vai ser o nome dela? - Temari.

- Kyuubi!

- Pinguça, a bichinha só tem **uma** cauda... ¬¬'

- MAS... EMO! EU TÔ CONTANDO NOVE!

- Isso, por que você tomou quase uma garrafa inteira de Wisky... - o Uchiha toumou os dois dedos que restavam da garrafa no gargalo mesmo. - aaaahhhh... - limpa a boca com a a manga da camisa.

- Own, eu também queria um pouquinho... ó.ò - gemeu Tenten.

- Você também está virando uma bebum? - perguntou Neji.

- Só pra te aturar! n.n

- Sinto-me tão honrado... ¬¬'

- Hei, é contra as regras levar bichos de estimação para os dormitórios... - disse Shikamaru.

- E daí, Lazy? - Temari.

- É problemático quebrar regras, Problemática... - olha pras nuvens.

- Pra você tudo é problemático...

- ...principalmente você.

- QUE!?

- Hei, hei, vamos para o quarto logo! - disse Sakura, pulando feliz.

- Melhor mesmo, antes que nos peguem... u.ú - Sasuke.

- Vamos, Emo! - a Haruno dá a raposa para Temari, que tinha uma mochila grande demais para livro nenhum. (Tática da Temari: Leve uma mochila grande, assim seus professores vão pensar que você pelo menos trouxe o livro! xD)

_**A frase favorita do continua no próximo capítulo! xD**_

**(1) Bom, pra qm não entendeu a parada do "que feio": é uma frase muito usada na minha escola. É um eufemismo, pra não dizer "que merda" na frente do professor... xD**

**Ex.: "_Aluno: Hei professor, quando é o teste? 8D - elétrico, depois de subir do recreio._**

_**Professor: Amanhã, eu avisei a uma semana. u.u**_

**_Aluno: Que feio... - deprimido, depois da notícia, mas ainda estava perto do professor._"**

**Notas: A partir d hoje, qm quiser fazer propaganda aqui, tá liberado! ò.ó**

**OFF: **

Brunninha-chan aquê! \o/

Como a Suzana (Aquarius no Kitsune) deixou eu fazer o textinho, vou fala um pouquinho sobre mim!

Brunna: Me chamo Brunna, tenho 12 aninhos (já sou desbocada mesmo), to ficando viciada em Naruto graças a Kitsune-chan, e...

Kitsune: Brunna!

Brunna: Que foi???

Kitsune: A Sa-chan ficou bêbada de novooo! T.T

Brunna: E daí???

Kitsune: E ela ta agarrando o Sasuke... Nossa... VÃO PRUM QUARTO! - taca pipoca neles.

Brunna: QUE??? ELA tá encostando no MEU SASUKE!

Kitsune: CALMA, BRUNNA! ELA TA BÊBADA! Até porque, o Itachi tá aqui do lado, porque ela agarra logo o GAY do Sasuke, que tem até "uke" no nome, quando tem o DEUS GREGO do Itachi aqui perto?! (pára e pensa) pensando bem, fica com o Sasuke mesmo, e não chega perto do Itachi-sama! ò.ó

Quando Kitsune vê, Brunna ja sai correndo que nem uma louca, para matar a Sakura.

Kitsune: Bom, povo, essa é a Brunninha,o que acharam dela? n.n

Kitsune vira e vê Brunna com as mãos no pescoço da Sakura, quase esganando-a.

Kitsune: Bem, vocês também podem rezar para Sakura tá viva no proximo capitulo! BRUNNINHA, CRIAAANNNÇAAA! EU JÁ DISSE QUE O MEU ELENCO É **LIMITADO**! Jaa ne, povão! n.n

Brunna: Perai eu nem falei de mim!

Kitsune: Já acabou, Brunna! ¬¬'

Brunna começa a chorar

Kitsune: No próximo cap. você fala!

Brunna: °o°!

Kitsune (pensando): Ah, e mais uma aviso: (pega a .38 e aponta pra tela) A BRUNNINHA É FICWRITER NOVA E MINHA APRENDIZ, NÃO SE METAM A BESTA COM ELA NÃO!!! (abaixa a arma com carinha fwoficha d SD) Entenderam, queridos? n.n

**Respondendo às Reviews:**

**FeH-Chan**: Ja pod sair d trás do Lee, ok? E não, eu não sou yaoísta malvada... bom, nem tanto... e.e Vai ter yaoi sim, só não vou flar o casal...

Alguém da Platéia: EU SEI! EU SEI! É O... (placa cai na cabeça dele)

Kitsune: (segurando uma corda) n.n Morra, cópia mal-feita do "L" (Death Note)! n.n Sim sim, GaaLee owna, depois daqla luta com o Kimimaru, né não?! °o° Mas, eles "ownam" assim como SasuNaru, KakaIru, SasuNeji... e.e E, ah, não rouba o Gaara-chan e o Lee-kun não.. ó.ò depois eu t empresto eles, ok?! - Bjs, moça!

**Mandy Lua**: Sim sim, eu matei o Shino... e.e Telvez eu ponhe eles, talvez não, qm sabe...? E, outra coisa, não curto incesto não... o.ô E o Naruto vai morrer secoooo!!! e.e (autora é apedrejada) Tá, tá, ele não vai morrer seco, mas eu tbm não vou dar a Hina-chan pra ele... ó.ò

Neji: Nem eu! u.ú

Kitsune: E arigatou gozimasu pelos parebéns! n.n ByeBye!

**Hyuuga Enzan**: Q bom q vc gostou da fic! (fumacinha saindo do cano da arma) n.n Hãham, eu sou uma serial killer d extras... e.e

Extras do estúdio: (tentando fugir pela janela)

Kitsune: hehe... e.e Tchauzinho! o/

**Sabaku no Karina**: Vlw! n.n Sim sim, morte aos extras! Well, q bom q ta bom! Fui!

**Taty Kuruta e Rafa Zoldick**: Quem será? (joga uma papelzinho no lixo e ele explode) opa, eu ia dar isso pros personagens! Mas, tá, ne...

Personagens: O.O'

Kitsune: Q bom q gostou das fichbinhas da Tenten-chan! n.n Bjs!

**Hyuuga Mitha**: Vlww!!! n.n Bom, não posso revelar casais, mas eu gosto d GaaLee dsd aqla luta com o Kimimaru! E GaaIno era invenção msm, mas tem algumas até q coerentes... e.e Espero q isso não estrague pra vc... ó.ò

Sim sim, Shino morreu... e.e

Abraçooooooooooooossssssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!! \o/

**Lihh Inuzuka Hiwatari**: EU TBM T AMO! XD zoa... vc amou o 2º cap... qnts elogios... to emocionada... ;.; é sério...A Sa-chan não... eu gosto do design dela... (só não gosto da personalidade dela no anime, por isso q eu to fazendo ela totalmente OOC aqui... ¬¬') E qm liga pra ele?! Eu não ligo... xD

Gaara: PORRA, EU NÃO SOU DROGADO, SUA... (é atingido por uma pedra)

Brunna: OLHA O RESPEITO PARA COM OS LEITORES! Ò.Ó

Kitsune: Essa é a minha aprendiz! xD E, ta aqui a atualização, não morra! ;.; E eu ja aceitei a sua sugestão, ok? n.n

Bjs pra vc tbm , qrida!

**Uchiha Sakura s2**: xD Sim sim, vai ter casais, mas vcs leitores q qbrem as suas cabeças... ò.ó zoação, mas eu não vou flar não... e.e Tá aqui a continuação! n.n Jaa ne!

**Sinara-chan**: VC QSE MORREU?! MINHA FIC É UM PERIGO PRA SOCIEDADE! xD Ja continuei! n.n Jaa.

**.DaRk LaDiE**: Hello! o/ Hã, pra ontem não deu, mas ta aqui hoje! xD Bom, ja q eu ja conversei com vc no msn, vc sabe algumas coisas a mais... e.e Flando nisso, adorei conversar con tigo por msn, ok?! n.n

Fantasma do Shino: Pq ninguém gosta d mim? ;.;

Arlindorlanda: Eu gosto d vc!

F. do Shino: ARLINDORLANDAAAA!! T.T

Gaara: E, outra coisa, qm t vendeu aqlo foi o Kankurou... ¬¬' Não culpe a minha santa pessoa... u.u'

Kitsune: Jaa! o/

**Uzumaki Nandy**: vlws pelos parabéns! n.n (aponta arma tbm) AE, A POSE DE "FICWRTER-ARMADA-E-PERIGOSA" AQUI É MINHA! E vai ter yaoi sim, só q SasuNaru ta salvo... T.T E tbm não vai ser NaruHina! 8D vou inovar...°o° Bjssssssss!!!!!

**Uchiha Nakai**: Vlw! \o/ Sim sim, a Sa-chan é bebum, o Sasuke é meio emo, o Kabuto é um gay FDP, e o Jiraya tá na mira da arma da Tsunade por causa dos termos não mt aconselháveis q usa em sala d aula! 8D Bom, na minha comcepção, isso támais pra perturbado, mas, se vc diz q é perfeito, flw! xD Talvez o Sai apareça, mas vai ser bem d penetra... e.e Bjs pra vc tbm, e cá está o 3º cap! o/

**Well, povão, acabou! e.e**

outra coisa: FAÇA PARTE DA CAMPANHA "FAÇA UMA POBRE FICWRITER (_FDP_) Q DEMORA PRA ATUALIZAR FELIZ!" \o/ É só mandar uma review! xD

**Bái(by): Aquarius no Kitsune e Brunninha!**


	4. Personagem sombrio aparece!

**1º lugar: desculpa a demora... GOOOMMMEEENNNAAAASSSAAAAIIII!!!!! ;.; Fiquei sem net por três dias, e ainda esqueci completamente da fic... xD Sério mesmo, foi mal, péssimo... T.T**

**Disclaimer: Naruto não nos pertence! n.n (vestindo roupa preta num carro preto na frente da casa do Kishimoto-sensei)**

**Créditos: Para todos que me mandaram reviews (respostas no final), e pra a minha queridíssima amiga que eu estou viciando em Naruto e que está me ajudando nessa fic, Brunninha! \o/ IO TE AMO!**

**O.b.s.1: Terão ocasionais POVs**

**O.b.s.2: Bom, a partir de agora, quem não gostar de fanfics que abordam temas como: Drogas, bebidas alcoólicas e Emos de maneira cômica, é só levar essa setinha aí que está aparecendo no seu monitor para o botãozinho verde de "voltar". Não há necessidade de fechar a janela ou quebrar seu mouse, oká? 8D**

**O.b.s.3: Sim sim, eu consegui a permissão da Brunninha, então terá yaoi! \o/**

**O.b.s.4: Hoje, chegarão a 15 O.b.s.!**

**O.b.s.5: Mandem reviews!**

**O.b.s.6: Podem falar qualquer coisa, eu deixo! n.n**

**O.b.s.7: Peraí, que eu tenho que jantar...**

**O.b.s.8: Voltei! \o/ Vamos cantar! (canta musiquinha do Roberto Carlos e é apedrejada)**

**O.b.s.9: Não apedrejem a autora! ò.x**

**O.b.s.10: Façam o favor de não seqüestrarem meu elenco, depois que a fic acabar, eu vou distribuí-los! Então, já podem ir escolhendo, tenho até um cardápio! É só pegarem com a Arlindorlanda na saída, sirvam-se! n.n Só não pode ser o Itachi, vlw?! Ele é MEU! ò.ó (aponta arma)**

**O.b.s.11: Sem ameaças de morte nas reviews...**

**O.b.s.12: ...nem tiros, ok?**

**O.b.s.13: Mas, se quiserem atirar no Tio Orochie, é R$2,00 o tiro...**

**O.b.s.14: ...e ganha um bonequinho do Itachi quem acertar! 83**

**O.b.s.15: Pra quem teve saco de ler até aqui, enjoy a fic! xD**

**Colégio Interno (Inferno)**

**Cap.4: Personagem sombrio aparece! (bom, nem tanto, né...)**

_**Temari's POV**_

Esse tal de Shikamaru tá pedindo pra apanhar... Quer dizer, ele fica **toda hora** no meu pé, me chamando de problemática, resmungando, olhando pras nuvens, dormindo, olhando pras minha pernas... **P.R.I.N.C.I.P.A.L.M.E.N.T.E** olhando pras minhas pernas...

E agora, aqui estou eu, na aula de Biologia, olhando pra minha professora de Biologia - dã - e o Nara continua olhando pras minhas pernas...

Well, se analisarmos bem, até que ele é até que bonitinho, mas só tem um defeito: O FILHO D'UM CORNO CONTINUA OLHANDO PARA A PORRA DAS MINHAS PERNAS!!! Mas, mesmo assim, eu o acho bonitinho... HáHá, eu chamo um cara que fica olhando pras minhas pernas de bonitinho... tô agindo que nem a Sakura. Mas, de uns tempos pra cá, todos vem agindo que nem a Sakura. O que a bebida não faz com a Sakura. O que a bebida não faz com pessoas que agem que nem a Sakura. ONDE É QUE ESSE MUNDO VAI PARAR?!

Merda, ele tá olhando pras minhas pernas de novo. Corno, filho da puta, presta atenção na aula, porra! E ainda deita a cabeça pra fingir e também pra conseguir um ângulo melhor... haha, vai te ferrar, eu to virada pra frente, sua anta de 1,85m de altura! Bom, não posso falar nada, eu sou bem uns 15cm mais baixa que ele... ¬¬

- Temari, poderia prestar atenção na lousa...

Hã, to prestando atenção na lousa...

- ...ou prefere ficar olhando para o Shikamaru?

**COMO É?!**

- COMO É?! EU, OLHANDO PRA ESSE IDIOTA PREGUIÇOSO?! NEM MORTA!!!

- Então, por que estava olhando pra ele agora a pouco?

Professora Anko, a senhora perdeu a noção do perigo com esse sorrisinho malicioso direcionado a mim e a essa criatura... Além do mais, ele pode olhar pras minhas pernas, e eu não posso olhar pra cara de bunda dele?! Falando em bunda, ontem teve aula de Educação Física... Kami-sama, como ele joga vôlei bem... que bundinha... aqueles shorts modelam muito bem, sabiam? E, se a patty da Tsuchi Kin continuar me olhando com cara de assassina, juro que quem vira assassina aqui sou eu!

- Pára de olhar pras minhas pernas! - cochichei pra ele.

- Não.

- Por quê?!

- Simples, o que é bonito é para ser admirado. - ele levanta o olhar pra mim com um daqueles sorrisinhos maliciosos no rosto. KAMI-SAMA! _Que calore, non?_

Juro que estou corando... Nunca corei na minha vida, por que estava corando agora?! Voltei minha atenção para o livro - não sei porquê, mas hoje eu tinha trazido o livro... - e fiquei assim até o final da aula. No final, eu me virei para guardar o livro de biologia e pegar o livro de Química, e lá estava ele, ainda olhando pra mim.

PORRA, NARA, VÁ A MERDA VOCÊ E SEUS OLHOS!!!

- Já disse pra parar de olhar para as minhas pernas!

- E por que eu faria isso?

- Porque eu quero!

- Ora o olho é meu, eu olho pra onde eu quiser.

- Não pra mim!

- Ok - ele vira a cara, passando a olhar para as pernas da Kin. Aquela ali só faltava abrir as pernas...

Grr... calma Temari, é só você não matar ninguém que vai ficar tudo OK...

QUE RAIVAAAA!!! EU VOU MATAR AQUELA GALINHA METIDA A PIRANHA!!!

_**

* * *

Normal POV**_

- Bom dia, meus adorados alunos... - cumprimentou o professor de Química, Orochimaru, da porta.

- Porra, hoje não... - Sasuke cobriu o rosto com as mãos, com Sakura rindo de se acabar ao seu lado. - PÁRA DE RIR, PINGUÇA, ISSO NÃO TEM GRAÇA NENHUMA!!!

- Ora, Emo, que isso... só porque o Tio Orochie é gamadão em você... xD

- Well, fofoletes! Peguem seus livros de química e... ah, Sasuke-kun! Tenho um presentinho pra você! n.n - revira uma sacola rosa-choque e tira de lá um: Vestidinho rosa-bebê de alcinhas, com um monte de babadinhos brancos na ponta e no busto. - Veste! n.n - estica o vestido.

- EU NÃO, TÁ MALUCO?! Ò.Ó - se levanta e vai lá pro final da sala.

- Mas, Sasuke-kun... - se aproxima.

- **Não-chega-perto!** ò.ó - estica a perna pra frente.

- ...você ia ficar tão fofinho...

- É, Sasu-chan, você ia ficar uma gracinha! n.n - gritaram Tenten e Sakura juntas.

- SASU-CHAAAAANNNN?! °o°

- NÃO DÊEM MAIS IDÉIAS PARA ELE!!!

- P-professor!

Todos se viraram para o canto da sala onde estava Sasuke, super-interessados. Claro, não é todo dia que se vê Hyuuga Hinata falando tão alto.

- Sim, senhorita Hyuuga?

- A s-sua sacola es-está vazando... - aponta para a mesa, onde um buraco se formava.

- AAAHHH!!! MEU EXPERIMENTO!!! - larga o vestido no chão e sai para o banheiro, pegar um pano para limpar a merda que fez. - Quero todos quietos, entenderam?!

- Ufaaa... - senta-se no seu lugar, que ficava atrás da garota. - Valeu, Hinata.

- A-agradeça ao L-Lee-kun... - sorri, apontando pra o moreno que estava arrancando folhas do caderno e fazendo um arsenal de bolinhas de papel, que ele usaria assim que não desse mais para escutar os passos do educador.

- Entendo... mas, mesmo assim, valeu!

Uma bolinha de papel passou de raspão pela cabeça do Uchiha.

**

* * *

#Depois das aulas, 05:30pm#**

Num canto remoto do Colégio Interno Konoha no Suna, havia uma enorme árvore, que proporcionava sombra aos desabrigados e, em algumas épocas do ano, frutos suculentos aos que tinham fome. Que coisa mais linda de se mentalizar, não é? Bom, então, deixe-lhes contar o que havia de errado com a árvore: as pessoas famintas que se abrigavam da chuva torrencial que caía.

- PORRA, DE ONDE É QUE ESSA CHUVA SAIU!? - exclamou Neji. (Kitsune: Do céu, oras! ò.ó Gente burra é outra coisa, viu...)

- Atchim! - espirrou Tenten.

- Tenten, quer o meu casaco? - ofereceu o Hyuuga.

- Uhum. - ele entregou o casaco.

- Atchim! - espirrou Hinata.

- Uchiha, empresta o casaco pra minha prima agora! ò.ó

- Por que eu?!

- Porque sim. u.u

- Aff, tá... - coloca o casaco por cima dos ombros de Hinata.

- A-arigatou, S-sasuke... - vermelha.

- De nada.

- Bom, povo, vamos recapitular! - Tenten.

- Recapitular o que, Ratazana de Praia? - perguntou Sasuke, recebendo como resposta um bicão entre as pernas. - Awnnnn... x.x

- Ratazana de Praia é a puta que pariu. u.u E recapitular o crime! ò.ó Suspeitos, precisamos de suspeitos!

- Mas, Tenten, já é a terceira vez que recapitulamos essa budega hoje... ¬¬' - diz Sakura. - Vamos deixar para recapitular isso lá nos dormitórios, por favor...

**

* * *

#Uma hora e meia depois...#**

- Foda-se, eu vou correr! - gritou Neji, se preparando para correr.

- Mas, N-Neji-niisan! Você v-vai se molhar e p-pegar um resfriado! ó.ò

- Eu sei que eu vou me molhar... u.u Mas antes molhado e dentro do meu quarto quentinho e aconchegante, do que úmido e com frio embaixo de uma merda de árvore!

- Uarrgh... - Tenten esfrega os olhos - que sono... correr na aula de Educação Física me deu sono...

- Aff... tudo bem, eu te levo... ¬¬'

- Wee, valeu, Neji-kun! \o/ - pula nas costas dele.

- Ok, Uchiha, você sabe que a minha prima não é das mais velozes, então carregue-a!

- Por... - Sasuke já ia reclamar, quando olha para Hinata e se lembra da aula de química. - Tá bom... ¬¬' Vem, Hinata.

- M-mas, S-Sasuke, e-eu não vou te a-atrapalhar?

- Não, e anda logo! u.ú

- H-hai! - sobe nas costas dele.

- Vamos, no três! - gritou Neji à frente. Todos se prepararam para correr como se sua vida dependesse disso. - Três! - os adolescentes saem em disparada, como se suas vidas dependessem disso.

**

* * *

#No dormitório#**

- Conseguimos! \o/ - grita Kankurou, ajoelhando-se no chão.

- Pára de fazer cena, Sabaku... ¬¬'

- Vamos logo pros quartos, to morrendo de frio e quero um banho quente. u.u - diz Neji, passando pelo casal que agora berrava de novo.

- PÁRA DE ME CHAMAR DE GORDA!!!

- ENTÃO FAÇA UM REGIME, SUA BALEIA!!!

- COMO VOCÊ PODE SABER QUANTO EU PESO?!

- EU TIVE QUE TE CARREGAR NA EDUCAÇÃO FÍSICA, ESQUECEU?!

- AAAAHHHRR!!! EU VOU TE ESGANAR!!!

- Jaa ne, Porquinha, eu vou tomar banho! - Sakura acena, já começando a subir as escadas.

- O QUE?! NÃO MESMO, A PRIMEIRA SOU EU!!!

As duas saíram em disparada, lembrando a companheira de quarto, Temari, de uma coisa muitíssimo importante.

- HEI, PERAÍ! - sai correndo atrás delas - EU ESQUECI A MINHA... - porta fecha na cara da loira, seguida de gritos e estapeações. - ...chave... merda... T.T Como diz o Kankurou: "Eu só me fodo nesta merda..."

- Hei, Problemática, por que ainda não entrou no seu quarto?

- AH! - ela se vira, e dá de cara com Shikamaru pronto para destrancar a porta em frente à sua. - Seu idiota, por que está aqui pra me azucrinar?!

- Eu não estou aqui somente pra isso, esse é o meu quarto, esqueceu? - aponta para a porta.

- Infernos, por que nos colocaram em quartos tão próximos...?

- Eu que vou saber, você deveria fazer essa pergunta pra Tsunade-sama. - vira-se, terminando de girar a chave, e coloca a mão na maçaneta da porta.

- Nee, Shika-kun...

- O que?

- Me empresta uma toalha...? ó.ò

- E você não tem a sua?

- Tenho, mas... eu esqueci a chave, e...

Silêncio

Barulho de algo realmente grande e pesado batendo e quebrando vindo do quarto de Temari, Sakura e Ino.

- Entendo... - gota em Shika - Empresto sim... u.u

- Wah, valeu! \o/ - vai para o lado do garoto, sorrindo e de olhos fechados.

- Sabe de uma coisa?

- O que?

Ele tira a mão da maçaneta e puxa a Sabaku pela cintura, colando seus corpos e quase unindo seus lábios. Suas respirações se mesclavam e o coração de Temari disparou. Ele sussurrou:

- Você fica bem melhor sorrindo do que com aquela carinha de brava que sempre está...

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e...

- ITAI!

...sim sim, ela pisou no pé dele.

- Seu idiota preguiçoso, abra essa porta antes que eu pegue uma pneumonia! - ela estava extremamente corada, esmagando sem nenhuma piedade o pé de Shikamaru com seu delicado pezinho calçado de sapato boneca.

- Tá tá, só não faz muito barulho pra não acordar o Chouji! - solta ela e volta-se novamente para a porta, finalmente abrindo-a.

- Ele tá de cama hoje, né?

- Sim, ele...

- Shi-Shikamaru... o que... - a loira arregalara os olhos, assim como o dono do quarto fez ao ver a cena.

O quarto estava todo revirado e, pendurado em um gancho fixado no teto, estava Chouji, enforcado e com um corte profundo no braço. Na parede, havia os dizeres em sangue: "VOU REPETIR: NÃO FIQUEM NO MEU CAMINHO". Temari gritou com todas as suas forças, escondendo o rosto no peito de Shikamaru, enquanto várias pessoas apareciam para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Kakashi, idiota (e gostoso) como sempre, aparece para ver o que acontecia, coçando a nuca.

- Yare yare, o que está acon... - o professor pára, olha para o interior do quarto e suspira. - OK, peguem o que for necessário e desçam para o salão, todos dormirão lá esta noite. - tira um rádio do bolso e chama a diretora.

**

* * *

#Dois dias depois#**

- Calem-se, temos um aluno novo hoje! - gritou o professor de Física, Asuma.

- Nee, Asuma-sensei! Quem é maluco de vir para esse colégio agora?! - Sakura, tirando a garrafa de sakê da bolsa na maior cara-de-pau.

- Guarde isso, Sakura. E o novo aluno irá se apresentar mesmo, então, não vejo motivo para falar seu nome. u.u Entre de uma vez para que a tortura comece! - gritou, virado para a porta, que se abriu

**Tú bê continuédi**

**

* * *

Kitsune: E agora, foi o chato comilão do Chouji... 8D E... qm será q chegou? Vamos vamos, façam as suas apostas! (fantasma do Chouji numa barraquinha de apostas) xD Ih, cês tão pensando o q? até depois d morto o povo trabalha aqui! éééé... o povo vai ter q trabalhar até depois de morto! xD****

* * *

Reviews:**

**Sabaku no Karina**: vlw, aqla parte eu me inspirei no meu ódio por matemática... e.e bjs, fofa!

**Mandy Lua**: Tbm acho... °o° e, sobre mandar o Naruto-kun pro Sasuke, estou pensando seriamente nisso... e.e Quanto à próxima vítima do Neji, vou tentar pôr no próximo cap, óká?

Personagens: É O NARUTO?! O.O

Naruto: SOU EU?!

Personagens: QM VC TÁ CHAMANDO DE BAKA?! Ò.Ó

Naruto: IÁ, BAKAS! XD

Personagens: MORRA, NARUTO! (preparam armas) (som de tiros)

Kitsune(segurando arma virada pra cima e com fumacinha saindo do cano): EU JÁ DISSE NA REUNIÃO: SÓ EU MATO OS PERSONAGENS, E SOMENTE EXTRAS! Sim sim, é para divulgação, mas só se vc quiser! n.n Jaa ne!

**Taty Kuruta e Rafa Zoldick**:**Taty**: POOOOOOORRRRRRR QUUUUUUEEEEEEEEE NÃO TEM COMPARAÇÕES COM A SUA?! Ò.Ó NÃO SE COLOQUE PARA BAIXO! Ò.Ó ora essa, era só o q me faltava! u.ú Nossa, os alunos da sua escola são bem educados, hein! xD na minha, o palavrão rola solto, mas a porrada não chega a comer não...

Brunna: Graças aos céus! \o/

Kitsune: Uhum, a Te-chan tá precisando se óculos... Aaahhh!!! vc leu q eu matei aqla cópia do "L"! °o° sou a pessoas mais fez do mundo... xD

**Rafa**: Td ótimo! e vc? n.n Sim sim, aqle era o nome do assassino, mas eu acho q os personagens podem esperar... né, pessoal?!

Personagens: Sim, desde q vc não nos dê nada explosivo! ò.ó

Sakura: Eu tenho um fã! Eu tenho um fã! (dando pulinhos)

Kitsune: Abaixa tua bola q eu já flei q vc só tá viva pq eu gosto da tua aparência... ¬¬ Sim sim, terão mais mortes, na verdade, está aí mais uma! xD Dessa vez, foi o Chouji!

Bjs pra vcs dois, ok?! Jaa.

**Hyuuga Mitha**: A-R-L-I-N-D-O-R-L-A-N-D-A!!! (crédito a minha titia, q invento o nome original: Arlindorlando) Q q vc esperava, é a barata do Shino! xD Olha, depois d colocar a Kyuubi, eu tbm fiquei com vontade de ter uma raposinha só pra eu... ;.; Ah, o Naruto-kun? Conseguiu sair da moitinha sim, não se preocupe! xD Pq medo? Só pq eu coloquei algumas pistas bizaaaaarras, ou até msm falsas? xD

Bjuuuussss!!!

**Sinara-chan**: Desculpinhas por quase ter te matado... o.o' E, realmente, como vc iria me processar estando morta?! ò.ó Tenho uma idéia, pede pro Radamanthys!(aqle da Saga de Hades, Saint Seiya) xD Well well, tá aí a continuação, não morra!

Jaa ne!

**Ketz Uchiha Hiwatari**: VC AMA?! °o° Eu e a Brunninha somos fãs da sua fic, "A Pândega do Pônei"! Sinto-me honrada... °o° Pod deixar, não teve mt NejiTen nesse cap, mas vou tentar no próximo! E vc tbm não demore pra atualizar a sua, ouviu?! ò.ó

Bye bye, moça! o/

**Uzumaki Nandy**: OOOO QUEEEEEEEE?! COMO ASSIM, NÃO LEU O CAP?! SÓ PQ EU DISSE Q IA TER YAOI?! MAS... MAS... MAS... É SÓ UM CASAAAALLL!!! T.T POOOORRRR FAAAVOOORRRR, LEIAAAA!!! T.T

Itachi(com roupinha de garçon e me dando um copo d'água): Não se estresse, da última vez, eu tive q levantar aqla parede...

Kitsune: é, e nem fez o trabalho direito... ¬¬ (olhando pra parede toda remendada com tábuas de madeira)

Itachi: Não força, e qndo eu vou aparecer?

Kitsune: não sei. u.ú E vc, moça! (aponta pra Nandy) ainda q sempre mande uma review, eu to triste... ó.ò E vlw, Kakashi, por defender a autora... o.o/

Kakashi: De nada! n.n/

Jaa ne... E, obrigada pela review, msm não lendo! 8D

**tenten-chan**: Weeehhh, leitora nova! \o/ Bem vinda, a essa fic de loucos, bebuns e viciados! xD Tá aí o cap! Jaa ne, senhorita!

**Senf:** 5 da manhã? Nossa, vc tem insônia? xD Bem bem, desculpa tirar seu sono, ok? A culpa é dos personagens e da Brunninha! ò.ó (aponta)

Personagens e Brunninha: Hei, vc q é a autora!!!

Kitsune: Brunninha, vc tbm é a autora...

Brunna: Ah... é verdade! n.n

Kitsune: Santa... Tá aqui o capítulo! n.n Bye bye, pessoa! o/

**FeH-Chan**: Olá! Sim sim, yyyyaaaaooooiiii... °o° lol Concordo concordo, depois d ler a sua review e rever meus conceitos, vi q GaaLee OWNA xD E, vc já percebeu q "GaaLee" faz um som melhor q qlqr outro casal? É lesgal ficar flando "GaaLee"... xD

F. do Shino: PQ NIGUÉM VAI COM A MINHA CARA?! PQ É SEMPRE "ANTES O SHINO DO QUE QLQR OUTRO"?! PQ... (é preso numa rede de ectoplasma)

Kitsune: Porra, nem posso flar o meu clichê "Morra" pq vc já tá morto... ¬¬' Kissus pra vc tbm, moça! o/ Jaa ne! o/

**

* * *

Lembrem-se: qnt mais reviews, mais rápido eu posto! 8D Tbm aceito qm quiser flar idéias, já q eu estou passando por um peqno bloqueio... T.T**

**Jaa ne, povão!**

Aquarius no Kitsune e Brunninha


	5. Novo Aluno e Baile à Fantasia

**Disclaimer: Naruto não nos pertence... eu só peguei seus direitos autorais emprestados sem a mínima intenção de devolver! n.n**

**Créditos: Para todos que me mandaram reviews (respostas no final), e pra a minha queridíssima amiga que eu estou viciando em Naruto e que está me ajudando nessa fic, Brunninha! \o/ IO TE AMO!**

**O.b.s.1: Terão ocasionais POVs**

**O.b.s.2: Bom, a partir de agora, quem não gostar de fanfics que abordam temas como: Drogas, bebidas alcoólicas e Emos de maneira cômica, é só levar essa setinha aí que está aparecendo no seu monitor para o botãozinho verde de "voltar". Não há necessidade de fechar a janela ou quebrar seu mouse, oká? 8D**

**O.b.s.3: Sim sim, eu consegui a permissão da Brunninha, então terá yaoi! \o/**

**O.b.s.4: Casais (quase) definidos! Serão eles: SasuHina/ NejiTen/ ShikaTema/ NaruSasame/ KibaIno/ SaiSaku/ e, o mais importante: o YAOI! \o/-GaaLee (não adianta reclamarem... u.u além disso, nem poderei fazer muito deles, só umas partes beeeemmm pequeninas... T.T)**

**Colégio Interno (Inferno)**

**Cap.5: Novo Aluno e Baile à Fantasia**

A porta se abriu e por ela adentrou um garoto alto, de cabelos negros e lisos e olhos também negros e pele branquíssima.

- Muito prazer, sou Yamagawa Sai e...

- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! FANTASMAAAAAAA!!!!!! - gritou Sakura, referindo-se à pele dele.

- Pinguça... me dê a garrafa de sakê, por favor... - Sasuke estendeu a mão, com uma enorme gota na cabeça.

- MAS... MAS... EMOOOOO!!!!!!! É FANTASMAAAAAAA!!!!!!! BUUUUUAAAAA!!!!! EU TENHO MEDO DE FANTASMAAAAAASSSS!!!! - abre o berreiro.

- EU NÃO SOU UM FANTASMA!!!

- É SIM!!! VOCÊ É MAIS BRANCO QUE O GAARA, ENTÃO É FANTASMA!!!

- HEY, NÃO ME METE NISSO NÃO!!!

- CALA A BOCA, SEU DROGADO!!! - Temari.

- DROGADO É A M... - Gaara é acertado por uma bolinha de papel.

- EU SOU A TUA IRMÃ, PORRA! Ò.Ó

- PÁRA DE ME CHAMAR DE FANTASMA!!!

- FANTASMA! FANTASMA! FANTASMA! FANTASMAAAAAA!

- SUA CADELA-HORRENDA!!!

- DO QUE VOCÊ ME CHAMOU?!

- CADELA-HORRENDA! CADELA-HORRENDA! CADELA-HORRENDA! CADELA-HORRENDAAAAA!

- SEU FANTASMA-CRETINO!!!

- CHEGA DE GRITARIAS NA MINHA AULA!!! - Asuma sensei (finalmente) se pronunciou. - Agora, Sai, sente-se ao lado da Sakura!

- Por que logo do lado dela?

- Não é por nada não, mas é o único disponível no momento. u.u

O garoto olhou para a sala de aula, que estava realmente cheia.

- _Cazzo_. - ele caminhou até o lugar e se largou na cadeira, trocando faíscas com a Haruno.

Fundo negro, com raios cortando-o e, à frente, Sakura e Sai trocando faíscas.

- Fantasma-cretino.

- Cadela-horrenda.

Agora, fundo branco, com nuvenzinhas rosas-claras.

- Eis aqui o início de uma bela e duradoura amizade... - Tenten, com estrelinhas piscando em volta de si.

- Tintin. - Sasuke, idem. (obs: Sasuke senta do outro lado de Sakura e Tenten atrás dela)

Tenten e Sasuke brindam, com o Sakê da Sakura (XD). Pôde-se ouvir montanhas e mais montanhas de "aaahhh, que fofo!" vindo de parte das garotas e "Dá-lhe, à amizade de Sakura e Sai! T.T" vinda por parte dos garotos de toda a sala. Foi-se Asuma-sensei e seu cigarrinho escrevendo no quadro negro.

- Eles são sempre assim? - Sai e uma gota na cabeça.

- Todos os dias, acostume-se. - Sakura e uma gota na cabeça.

- Bom, e você, Sai! - começou Tenten.

- Eu o que?

- Quantas namoradas você já teve?

- Esse tipo de diálogo não deveria começar com a clássica pergunta "quantos anos você tem"? - mais gotas.

- Não, até porque, eu já sei tudo desse tipo sobre você! n.n

- Como assim?

Tenten puxa do fichário uma folha visivelmente imprimida e lê.

- **Nome**: Yamagawa Sai. **Idade**: 16 anos. **Nacionalidade**: Italiano. **Aparêcia**: 1,85m, cabelos negros e lisos, olhos negros, pele branca. **Delito**: "Pichar" monumentos públicos.

- Eu sou um artista inconpreendido. u.u

- Eu te entendo! - Tenten, colocando suas mãos sobre as de Sai.

- Sério?! - o outro entra no jogo dela.

- Sim! Surfar também é uma arte, mas ninguém me compreende! E, além do mais, eu vi fotos de seu trabalho! Você desenha muito bem! Você deveria virar um artista! ó.ò

- Não sei se meus pais iriam aceitar... - coloca a mão na testa e dá aquela virada básica e clichê de donzela magoada.

- SAI-KUN, AGÜENTE FIRME! Ó.Ò - resto da população feminina da sala.

- Isso é muito triste, cara... ;.; - resto da população masculina da sala.

**

* * *

**

#Final das aulas, Salão Principal#

O Salão Principal era enormemente grande (ou seja, muitíssimo grande... xD). Tinha o tamanho de um campo de futebol, até porque, para agüentar tantos alunos... Tinha o chão de madeira clara, paredes brancas e candelabros. Sofás, poltronas e puffs pretos espalhados por todo ele e caixas de som espalhadas pelo teto. Numa parede, um enormemente grande (.-.') quadro de avisos, que agora estava quase todo ocupado por uma lista.

- TODOS AQUI, QUE EU NÃO QUERO FALAR DUAS VEZES!!! - grita Jiraya, ao lado do quadro de avisos, junto com Kakashi, Gai, Asuma e Kurenai.

- O que foi agora, Ero-sennin?! - gritou Naruto, levando uma tamancada logo depois.

- NÃO ME CHAME DE "ERO-SENNIN"!!!

- Itai... x.x - Naruto caído no chão.

- Bom, caham! Prestem atenção todos vocês! Por conta dos ataques, você mudarão de quartos e de companheiros de quartos!

- Mas o que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra?! - perguntou Sakura, abraçada a sua garrafinha de sakê.

- Não faço idéia, pergunte à Tsunade. u.u Bom, suas pestes, vocês poderão ver seus novos companheiros de quarto aqui no quadro de avisos! Terão quartos mistos SIM! Nada de reclamações, entenderam?!

- Aaahhh! e.e

- E, outra coisa: Agora, os quatro andares terão supervisores! A divisão será a seguinte: 1º andar: Kakashi; 2º andar: Asuma; 3º andar: Kurenai; 4º andar: Gai! Agora, nós vamos embora e queremos que vocês comecem a mudança a hoje mesmo!

Os professores saíram correndo, já que, no momento que Jiraya acabou de falar, uma avalanche de alunos quase os soterrou.

**_

* * *

_**

1º andar: qrt.105: Uzumaki Naruto e Fuuma Sasame

qrt.107: Hyuuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke e Nara Shikamaru

**_2º andar_**: qrt.201: Mitsashi Tenten e Hyuuga Hinata

qrt.215: Inuzuka Kiba e Yamanaka Ino

**_3º andar_**: qrt.309: Yamagawa Sai e Haruno Sakura

qrt.110: Sabaku no Kankurou e Sabaku no Temari

**_4º andar_**: qrt.415: Sabaku no Gaara e Rock Lee

* * *

Os alunos estavam parados olhando para o quadro de avisos, nem acreditando no arranjo que Tsunade havia arrumado.

- Quem é Sasame? o.o' - perguntou Naruto.

- Ah, uma garota da nossa sala, fala menos que a Hinata... - respndeu Sasuke, abanando a mão como se dissesse "isso-não-tem-importância".

- Nããããoooo... eu não acredito que vou ter que ficar com ELE! - aponta pra Sai.

- Eu também não estou num mar-de-rosas... ¬¬'

- Ai ai, to indo pro meu quarto arrumar as coisas... - Temari, subindo as escadas, logo atrás de Tenten, que estava puxando Hinata sem nenhuma cerimônia.

**

* * *

**

#2 horas depois#

**#Quarto de Sakura e Sai#**

- Nee, Saaaiii-kuuunnn...

- O que é?

- Você é algum tipo de tarado sociopata?

- Claro que não, por quê? o.o

- Só pra ter certeza de que eu estaria segura, senão, eu teria que dormir com uma faca embaixo do colchão! n.n

- o.O' Hei, Haruno, pra que tantas malas, tu tem tantas roupas assim? - gota, olhando para as cinco malas da companheira de quarto.

- Claro que não, Gasparzinho! Duas são as minhas roupas, e uma os meus sapatos! - aponta pras menores.

- E as outras?

- Minhas bebidas... °o°

- -.-' - olha pra um cesto de palha - E o que é isso? - aponta pro cesto - Mais bebidas? ¬¬'

- Não, é a Kyuubi! n.n

- COMO É?! O.O''''

**

* * *

**

#Quarto de Gaara e Lee#

- LARGA!

- NÃO!

- EU JÁ DISSE, TIRA A MÃO DAÍ!

- SÓ SE VOCÊ PARAR DE PALHAÇADA E TIRAR LOGO ISSO DO **MEU** "BURACO"!!!

- ESSE "BURACO" NÃO É **SEU**!

- ESTÁ DO **MEU** LADO DO QUARTO, ENTÃO É **MEU**!!!

- LARGA O **MEU** "SACO"!!!

E lá estavam Gaara e Lee brigando... por quê? Simples: Porque o Lee queria guardar seu saco de pancadas no armário de Gaara, que era maior... (isso é triste... xD)

**

* * *

**

#Quarto de Naruto e Sasame#

Naruto falando, falando, falando, falando, falando, falando, falando, falando, falando, falando, falando, falando, falando, falando, falando, falando, falando, falando, falando, falando, falando, falando, falando, falando, falando, falando, falando, falando, falando, falando, falando, falando, falando, falando, falando, falando, falando, falando, falando, falando, falando, falando, falando, falando, falando, falando, falando, falando, falando, falando, falando, falando, falando, falando, falando, falando, falando, falando e falando mais um pouco (sim, eu escrevi isso tudo palavra por palavra! xD), e a pobre Fuuma só podia ouvir, já que ele falava tanto que não dava tempo dela falar nem um "uhum"...

**

* * *

**

#Quarto de Kiba e Ino#

- Ino, pra quê tantas roupas? - olhando a menina tirar a quinqüagésima saia da mala e enfiar na gaveta do guarda-roupa.

- Ora, uma mulher deve estar sempre preparada... u.u

- Sua baleia... ¬¬'

Eu não sei vocês, mas a autora aqui já tá pau-da-vida de gritaria e ter que usar o _caps lock_ nessa fanfic, então, vamos para um quarto mais calmo...

**

* * *

**

#Quarto de Neji, Sasuke e Shikamaru#

- ZzZzZzZz... - Shika dormindo.

- hum... - Neji não fazendo porra nenhuma.

- pin!...pin!...pin!... - Sasuke jogando "Snake" no celular.

Tá, não precisava de ser uma mudança **tão** brusca... O.O'

**

* * *

**

#Quarto de Kankurou e Temari#

- Porra, Temari! Cadê minha calça marrom?!

- Eu que vou saber?

- Era você quem tava mexendo na minha mala... me ajuda aqui? ó.ò

- Caceta, Kankie! Nós somos gêmeos mas não nascemos grudados! Te vira, merda!

- Irmã malvada!

-... - Temair ouvindo o seu mp3.

- Ninguém gosta de mim... ;.; - agacha no canto, fazendo círculos com a mão.

**

* * *

**

#Quarto Tenten e Hinata#

- Hina-chaaaannnn... - chamou Tenten, enquanto esperava seu laptop ligar.

- Sim, Tenten-chan? - bebendo chá gelado que furtou na cozinha.

- Teu primo beija bem?!

Hinata cospe o chá.

- O QUE?! T-Tenten-chan, como eu v-vou saber algo desse tipo s-sobre o N-Neji-niisan?!

- Ah, sei lé, alguma ex-namorada dele pode ter comentado...

- Bom, de uma coisa você pode ter certeza: Nenhuma durou mais de um mês com ele... - olha pro copo. - Droga, vou ter que pegar mais chá... T.T

**

* * *

**

#No dia seguinte#

**#Aula de Geografia#**

Pra variar, a aula estava um caos, principalmente no ar, onde aviõezinhos de papel eram abatidos com bolinhas de palpe, e, ocasionalmente, por uma borrachinha brilhante.

- QUE PORRA É ESSA?! - gritou Jiraya da porta, sendo atingido por um estojo de pelúcia logo em seguida.

-... - silêncio - HAuhauHAUHuahUAHUhau...! - alunos rindo como se fosse a última coisa que fariam na vida.

- Ora seus...! Argh! Parem de rir e prestem atenção! - grita de novo, tacando o estojo pela janela.

- MEU ESTOJO! - gritou um aluno qualquer.

- Agora, ouçam! O professor Sarutobi (Sandaime-sama...) se aposentou.

- E ele foi fazer o que?! - aluninho que a autora simplesmente não quer batizar

- Bom, ele disse algo sobre aviões e penhascos...

- O.o'

- Portanto, enquanto o novo professor não chega, eu vou dar-lhes um recado da Tsunade! - entra na sala e fecha a porta.

No lado de fora, escorado à parede ao lado da porta, um homem alto ouvia Jiraya falando dentro da sala de aula.

- Bom, seguindo uma tradição, no próximo mês terá um baile para os alunos. - começou o ve... caham! idos... não! 'x.x' o professor de literatura!

- Mas 'fessor, vai ter um baile mesmo com todos esse ataques?

- Sim, Lee, vai ter um baile sim. u.u Nós não nos curvaremos diante de tal ser que apavora jovens alunos...! ò.o - chora de emoção.

- E se aquele retardado psicopata resolver atacar?

- Tenho plena certeza de que ele não o fará, Sai! ò.o

- E quem vai impedir... - começa Sasuke.

- ...você? - termina Tenten.

- Ahn... err... CON-TI-NU-AN-DO!!!

- "Falso..." - gota nos alunos.

- O baile será a fantasia. Como vocês **não têm permissão para sair do colégio**, um catálogo de fantasias será distribuído por seus quartos, e vocês poderão fazer os pedidos de amanhã até sexta-feira que vem.

- OK.

- Agora... - caminha até a porta. - aonde está o... - abre a porta e vira para o lado. - Ah! Graças a Kami-sama você já chegou...

- Sim.

- Bom, pode entrar e... - inclina-se para perto do homem e cochicha. - muitíssimo cuidado com aquele povinho do fundão e colado à perede, eles são o cão.

- Pode deixar...

Gota desce pela nuca dos alunos, já que o **professor de Literatura** (ae, consegui! xD) não sabia o que era falar baixo.

- Bom, vou deixá-los com você agora! Jaa ne!

- Jaa.

Um tênis aparece na porta, e...

**_C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A_ xD**

* * *

Quem será, Quem será, Quem serááááá??? Fiz de novoooooo!!!!! Eu não sei pq, mas eu adoro fazer isso! xD Amo amo amo! xD Td bem q eu fico puta quando isso aparece nas fics de outras pessoas q eu estou lendo, mas... EU ADORO FAZER ISSOOOOO!!!! è.é**

* * *

**

Reencontro de Shino e Arlindorlanda (_Demência pensada e executada by Brunninha, que achou muita injustiça o Shino ter morrido logo no 2º cap..._)

- Minha Arlindorlanda... ;.; - Shino chorando no portão do céu, mas logo vê algo preto no seu pé - ARLINDORLANDAAA!!!

**- **Oi, Shino! (não sei de verdade, mas no meu céu até barata fala!)

- Minha amada, gostosa, linda ARLINDORLANDA! (não sei não, mas eu acho que ele pegou umas com a haruno antes de morrer...)

- Shino, tenho que te contar a verdade!

- O que?

- Aqui as baratas viram pessoas e... peraí, vai acontecer agora!

E Arlindorlanda se transforma na Britney Spears! (rs, brincadeira) Mentira, ela se transforma numa morena de 15 anos, cabelos negros até os ombros e olhos verdes.

- ARLINDORLANDA!

- Sim?

- Não gosto mais de você.

- OK, tanto faz. o.o'

- Mas... pensei que você gostasse de mim! (Shino é igual à: Demente) Foi com você que eu(censurado pelo FFNET 8D)

- Mas eu era uma barata! E, como barata, tenho que ficar com outras baratas!

Shino começa a chorar

- Adeus, Shino.

- O que você vai fazer?

- Sabe aquele garoto ali? - aponta para um garoto de cabelos e olhos castanhos. - É o meu namorado! - corre pro garoto e lhe dá um beijo.

Nessa hora, existe uma poça em volta de Shino. Aparece uma garota de olhos e cabelos castanhos-claros e fala:

- Você fica muito bonito chorando! (que que é? Mau gosto também é gosto! xD)

- Obrigado. - levanta a cabeça e a olha. - Sou Shino, qual o seu nome?

- Sakami.

Nessa hora, Shino descobriu que: humanos ficam com humanos e animais com animais. (antes tarde do que nunca... xD)

_**Fim**_

Kitsune: Que porra de zoofilia é essa na minha fic?!

Brunna: Own... mas você disse que eu podia! ó.ò

Naruto: EU TENHO UMA PERGUNTA! o/

Kitsune: FALA, MEU LOIRO! °o°

Naruto: Quem é o assassino, tia Kitsune? - tiros no chão.

Kitsune: TIA É O CARALHO!!! Só por isso, não vou falar... u.ú

Naruto: ;.; (medo)

**

* * *

Reviews:**

**FeH-Chan**: SIMMMM!!! SHIKATEMA RULAAA!!! E GAALEE TBM!!! \o/ E, outra coisa, tia Feh! Vc é realmente uma viciada em GaaLee pra fazer uma piadinha daqlas... o.o' SIIIIMMM!!! ALGUÉM GOSTOU DO BEIJO DE SHIKATEMA Q EU FIIIZZZ!!! VIVA O SHIKATEMAAA!!! (pulando)

Shikamaru e Temari: Meu Deus... o.o'

Kitsune: xD E vocês serão os próximos! (aponta para Gaara e Lee)

Gaara e Lee: x.x

Kitsune: Vc acertou, é o Sai! o/ E, sério q vc me ajuda?! ºoº pq eu realmente to precisando de ajuda... o.o'

Vlw, moça! Kissus! o/

**Juh Yagami**: F. do Chouji: POR QUE EEUUUUUU???????!!!!!!! T.T

Kitsune: AH NÃO, JÁ CHEGA, PORRA! JÁ TIVE PROBLEMAS COM O FANTASMA DO SHINO DURANTE DOIS CAP.!

F. do Shino: E ainta terá!

Kitsune: puta que o pariu! ¬¬' Olha, eu bem q qria fazer SasuNaru mas... não pude... T.T eis uma desvantagem de fazer fic em dupla... mas, por causa da dupla, a fic tá duplamente foda! è.é Mas, vai ter GaaLee siiimmm... °o° O KANKIE-KUN NÃOOOO!!!! (abraça) EU GOSTO DELE, VIU?! Ò.Ó

Jaa ne pra vc e tá aí o próximo cap! o/

**Mandy Lua**: NARUTO?! Já é! 8D

Itachi: (embrulhando o Naruto pra presente) Assim q acabar a fic, a gente manda ele pra vc!

Kitsune: E eu vou tentar me lembrar de ler a sua fic, OK? (não é por nada não, mas minha memória é péssima... às vezes eu atraso a fic porque eu esqci dela... x.x) E tá aí o cap!

Jaa ne! o/

**Hyuuga Enzan**: NÃOOOO!!!! NÃO MALTRATE O SASU-CHAAAANNN... T.T

Tio Orochie: Nya, mas o meu vestidinho é lindo, tá?! ;.; (uma bomba cai sobre a sua cabeça)

Kitsune: Morra, viado adorador de cobras... ¬¬'

Extras: NÓS-TEMOS-MEDO-DE-VOCÊS!

Kitsune: e.e Well, tá aí o ser q entrou na sala...

Byebye, ser q 'reviewza' na nossa fic! o/

**Amakase Miharu**: SUA ALMA MALIGNA! EU VI! TÁ LÁ NOS SEUS FAVORITOS E ESSA É SUA 1ª REVIEW NESSA JOÇA DE HITÓRIA!!! ò.ó

Brunna: Suzanaaaaa... vc faz a msm coisa... ¬¬'

Kitsune: Err... o.o' Bom, deixando isso de lado, o ser q entrou foi o Sai! 'n.nv

Kissus, moça má q nem eu! n.n/

**Saky Nhatakan**: Well, o Sasu-chan e o Naru-chan não vão virar gays, mas o Gaa-chan não me escapou! e.e

Gaara e Lee: Socorro, por favor, socorroooooooo!!!!!!!!

Kitsune: Calem-se, porra! ¬¬' Até parece que vocês não gostam...

Bjs, moça! o/

**Rai-chan O.O:** Err... bom, eu gosto de variar, né... o.o' Well, ontem eu postei uma SasuSaku, serve? O.O" E, eu não vou matar o MEU LOIRO (abraça Naruto). Vou matar o Chouji, que não estava servindo pra nada! E eu não gosto do Chouji... u.u Nada contra gordos (eu sou meio gordinha).

Ah, e outra coisa! (atira na Pessoa) PORRA, NÃO APEDREJEM OS MEUS LEITORES!!! Ò.Ó MERDA!

Bye, Tia Rai! lol

**Lihh Inuzuka Hiwatari**: vc ama? VC ama? vc AMA?! VC AMA?! Eu tbm... o.o' PERFEITA?! 8D (baba) gostei d vc, moça! n.n Não se preocupe, eu compartilho do seu problema de risos... xD

Personagens: Imagina... ¬¬'

Kitsune: Sim sim, superamos! ò.o/

Byebye, moça q me elogiou! 8D

**Sinara-chan**: COMO É QUE VC ME PROCESSAR MORTA?! Ah, reencarnação... interessante... o.o' ITACHI!? TÁ 'MARRADA?! ITACHIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!

Itachi:(lá da pqp) Que é, porra?! To tomando banho!!!

Fãs & Mulheres do estúdio: °¬° (babam imaginando a cena)

Kitsune: CAHAM! ¬¬ ITACHI, DEPOIS VC VAI ENXUGAR ESSA BABA AQUI NO ESTÚDIO! FOI CULPA SUA!

Itachi: QUE MERDA DE FÃÃÃÃSSSS!!!! Ò.Ó

Kissus, Tia Sinara-chan-q-qr-me-processar! xD

**Mini Taty Rafa e Natinho n.n**: Nossa, que nick grande q vcs arrumaram, hein! o.O

**Rafa**: Oiê, Rafa-kun! o/ é é, eu não vou matar a Sa-chan não... o.o' QM É O ASSASSINO?! EU PRECISO DE MAIS CARTAS-BOMBAS! e.e

Personagens: PORRA, PAREM DE PERGUNTAR QUEM É O ASSASSINO!!!

Kitsune: Err... vamos à Taty agora! n.n'

**Taty**: Oiê, Taty-chan! o/ We, vamos promover a campanha "Óculos para a Te-chan"! 8D Tó, Shika!

Shika: (segurando plaquinha com um desenho da Temari usando óculos) ZzZzZzZ... (pocinha de baba)

Kitsune: xD Tá aí a continuação!

Kissus para ambos os dois de vcs três! o/

**Senf**: QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA DE "MANO"?! EU SOU MULHER, VLW!? Ò.Ó (aponta arma) Ora essa... u.ú Weee, vc ganhou um biscoito, moça!!! 8D É o Sai! 8D Vc engana seus pais... o.o' Q glória saber q eu não sou a única a enganar os pais! xD Tá aí a continuação, espero que vc goste!

Personagens: EU NÃO GOSTEI! Ò.Ó

Kitsune: CACETA, CALEM A BOCA E MEMORIZEM AS FALAS DO PRÓXIMO CAP.!

Jaa ne e kissus pra vc tbm! 8D

**Hyuuga Mitha**: Shika: Taradão? Eu? o-o'

Temari: ¬¬ Eu que o diga...

Kitsune: Brigas de casal do estúdio pra fora! ò.ó

Itachi: (passa com um esfregão secando a baba de suas fãs... sem camisa)

Kitsune: °¬°

Brunna: Bom, já q a Suzana tá ocupada demais babando no Itachi, eu vou terminar esse pedacinho! n.n Sim, e eu já vou dizendo q essas formas doentias de mortes é tudo culpa dela! Menos a parte do Shino morrer na privada... e.e Não se preocupe, eu matarei mais!

Kitsune: (sem para de olhar pro Itachi) Isso aí, Pequeno Grilo! ò.ó/

Brunna: Bom, tchau Tia! o/

* * *

Não se esqçam: Mandem reviews! \o/ Faz bem pra alma! \o/ Não sei qnto às dos leitores, mas faz um bem danado às almas dos autores! 'e.e

Aquarius no Kitsune & Brunninha


	6. Professor Zero qulômetro!

**Disclaimer: Naruto-kun não nos pertence... Bom, só ele que não nos pertence, né! n.n**

**Créditos: À Tia Feh (FeH-Chan), que me deixou usar Gaa-chan e seus biscoitos... °¬° (apesar de que eu só vá usá-los no próximo cap...) E também por que me deu umas idéias pelas quais eu viajeeeeiiiii... xD À Brunninha, por estar ao meu lado fazendo essa demência... °o° E a todos que perdem seu precioso tempo me mandando reviews! 8D Respostas no final!**

**O.b.s.1: Terão ocasionais POV's**

**O.b.s.2: Bom, a partir de agora, quem não gostar de fanfics que abordam temas como: Drogas, bebidas alcoólicas e Emos de maneira cômica, é só levar essa setinha aí que está aparecendo no seu monitor para o botãozinho verde de "voltar". Não há necessidade de fechar a janela ou quebrar seu mouse, oká? 8D**

**O.b.s.3: Casais: SaiSaku/KibaIno/SasuHina/NejiTen/ShikaTema/NaruSasame/GaaLee (sim, isso é YAOI)**

**O.b.s.4: Itachi é moreno e gostoso! 8D**

**O.b.s.5: YonYon é loiro e gostoso! 8D**

**Colégio Interno (Inferno)**

**Cap.6: Professor Zero quilômetro! °o°**

Um pézinho apareceu, seguido de um corpo e o corpo é do...

- ITACHI!!! - Sasuke se levanta, batendo as mãos na mesa.

- Bom dia pra você também, irmãozinho... u.u - fecha a porta e caminha calmamente até a mesa do professor, depositando seu material lá.

- IRMÃOZINHO?! O.O - sala em suspense.

- crock. crock. crock. Novela mexicana... °o° - Sakura, com uma bacia de pipoca, que passava de mão em mão.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Itachi? ò.ó

- Lecionando, oras. u.u

TUM!

Sala vem à baixo com a resposta do mais velho, inclusive Sasuke.

- Iáááá, Emooo!!! Que horror! xD - Sakura, levantando e tirando pipoca do cabelo.

- CALE-SE, PINGUÇA!!! - Sasuke se levanta, vermelho de vergonha por ter um irmão que desse uma resposta daquelas. - E VOCÊ, ITACHI, NÃO FOI ISSO QUE EU QUIS DIZER!!! Ò.Ó

- E o que você quis dizer?

- EU QUERO DIZER "POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO TÁ LÁ NA CHINA! Ò.Ó

- Por que pr'um lugar tão longe? ó.ò

- NÓS ESTAMOS NO JAPÃO!!!

- Nossa, irmãozinho, como você grita... Argh! - Sasuke tinha pulado em cima de Itachi, que desviou.

- O QUE SE PASSA AQUI?!

_**

* * *

Hinata's POV**_

Olhei para a porta e vi uma coisa que não esperava ver, pelo menos, até o 3º tempo de amanhã. Lá estava Gai - ou, como a Sakura gosta de chamar, **Gay** (lê-se "Gáei") - parado na porta, eu seu modelito verde-estragado e casaco verde-musgo por cima. Cara, juro, aquela coisa me apavora. Tem a sombrancelha mais grossa que a do Lee, o nariz mais grande que num-sei-o-quê e um fogo no olhar que dava medo à qualquer um.

Bom, a mim ele não dá tanto medo, a aparência dele só me apavora.

O cara deveria ter medo **de mim**, se ele, em algum fatídico dia de sua miserável vida de professor de Educação Física, descobrir o que eu fiz pra vir para cá...

Vocês, infelizes leitores dessa budega de fanfiction, querem saber o que eu fiz?

HA HA! Vão ficar querendo saber!

Bom, voltando à deplorável cena à minha frente, temos o seguinte: O **Gay** discursando sobre o fogo da juventude, a primavera da juventude, a energia da juventude, o amor da juventude - caralho, vai te fuder, eu que sou jovem não tenho porra nenhuma disso... -, enquanto segurava o Sasuke pelo pé e pressionava o Itachi na parede com a outra mão.

**Coisa Demente**. ¬¬

Como a porta estava aberta, deu pra ver o Kakashi andando pelo corredor, lendo seu livrinho. Como não podia deixar de ser, o **Gay** saiu correndo atrás do professor de História, que saiu em disparada, sem tirar os olhos do livrinho.

E, da escola inteira, dava pra se ouvir o **Gay** gritando para o outro parar e aceitar seu "desafio".

Correção.

**Duas Coisas Dementes**. ¬¬'''

Puta que pariu, eu não mereço isso...

Sabe, às vezes tenho curiosidade em ler aquele tal de _Icha Icha Paradise_ que o Kakashi tanto lê... NÃO QUE EU SEJA UMA PERVERTIDA NEM NADA!!! TENHO PLENA CONSCIÊNCIA DE QUE AQUILO É PROIBIDO PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS!!! É só que... dá uma puta curiosidade ver o Kakashi toda hora com aquilo na mão, dando risadinhas, né não?! Vocês, leitores ignóbils, devem saber do que eu estou falando!

Voltando à sala, o Sasuke tinha voltado à sua cadeira, que fica à minha frente, com uma cara não muito feliz... eu também ficaria assim se aquela besta do **Gay** me pendurasse de ponta-cabeça.

Bom, pelo que me parece, essa confusãozinha familiar vai acabar agora, já que a Tsunade começou a falar pelos auto-falantes.

- Bom dia, alunos. Aqui é a Diretora Tsunade falando. Eu estou aqui hoje para informar sobre um baile à fantasia que teremos, seguindo uma antiga tradição da escola. Catálogos de fantasias serão distribuídos pelos quartos, e vocês poderão fazer os pedidos a partir de amanhã até sexta-feira que vem.

Velha maldita, por que logo um baile à fantasia?! Por que não um baile formal, onde eu poderia colocar um simples vestido branco e não ser notada por ninguém a noite inteira?

Nota mental nº1: Escolher a fantasia que chame menos atenção.

Nota mental nº2: Dar um tiro nessa loira-peituda-velha-maldita. u.ú

- Err... Tsunade-sama? - ouvi a voz de Shizune, sua assistente, a chamando ao fundo.

- O que foi, Shizune?

- Tem alguém querendo falar com você na porta.

- Hã... ok. Tenham todos um bom dia. - som de um botão sendo apertado.

_**

* * *

Normal POV**_

- O que foi, Jiraya?

- Sabe o que é, Tsu? Cê esqueceu o teu sutiã lá no meu quarto ontem à noite e eu vim te entregar, e...

De repente, um "HÃ" coletivo se fez ouvir por toda a escola. A diretora chegou a perder a cor, quando olhou para o aparelho de microfone e viu a luz vermelha acesa, indicando que o aparelho estava ligado.

- KYA! SHIZUNE, POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO ME AVISOU QUE O MICROFONE TAVA LIGADO?!

- E-eu não vi, Tsunade-sama!

BUM! CRASH!

- Tsu... você quebrou tudo... - Jiraya, com uma gota na cabeça e olhando para a janela, onde um pedaço de vidro se desprendia e caía no chão.

- O.O''''' - Shizune

- Ò.Ó JIRAYA, SEU FILHO DA PUTA!!!!!!!!!!!! - pula em cima do velho, com a mão fechada.

Como em qualquer tragédia, resolvi colocar a diretoria no mesmo andar da sala dos Protagonistas Problemáticos! 8D Então, como o Itachi era o único retardado que deixava a porta da sala aberta, Jiraya entrou por ela e a fechou. O que não adiantou muito, porque a Diretora derrubou a porta.

- AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!! TSUNADE, CLEMÊNCIAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! X.X - porrada baixou!

Sasuke e Neji tapam os olhos de Hinata, enquanto o resto gritava "PORRADA! PORRADA! PORRADA! PORRADA!"

POW! BUM! GRAU! CRASH! BANG! BOING! ARARA! ARARA! ARARA DE ROUPAS! POW! POW! PAF! e...

CABUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- A Arte é... uma explosão! YEAH! è.é

- COF! COF! COF! X.X

Todos olham para a janela, ou o bruraco onde ela deveria estar, e vêem dois homens altos sentados nela, com aventais de pintores. Um loiro com uns pássaros de argila na mão e um de cabelos vermelhos e olhos castanhos tão sonolentos quanto os de Shikamaru.

- Deidara, você explodiu uma sala... de novo... ¬¬'

- Mas... mas... Sasori-dana! Eu só estava tentando parar a briga de Tsunade-sama e Jiraya-sama! Hn! ó.ò

- Pelo menos conseguiu isso... ¬¬'

- O QUE VOCÊS DOIS, ARTISTAS DEMENTES, QUEREM AQUI?! - gritou Tsunade, coberta de fuligem como o resto da turma.

- Nya, é que o sinal já tocou a 5 min!

- QUEM TOCOU O SINAL?! O.O' - Tsunade.

- Diretora, hellooo! Sinal automático! É programado! - Deidara.

- Quando eu estudei aqui, sempre tinha alguém que tocava o sinal... o.o'

- Bom, isso foi há quantos anos... 35, 40?

- AAARRRGH! SAIAM DAQUI, TODOS VOCÊS!!! ò.ó

- Sim senhora! Vamos todos lá para fora, hoje a aula é ao ar livre! YEAH! n.n

- Eu mereço... u.ú - Sasori.

**

* * *

#Aula de Artes#**

- SASORI-DANAAAAAAA!!!!! CADÊ A MINHA ARGILAAAAAA???????!!!!!!!

- Escondi tudo, porra, você fica explodindo as coisas a torto e direito!

- T.T

_**

* * *

Hinata's POV**_

O que nós fazemos numa aula de artes? Arte, é claro! Como, por exemplo, a bela palavra que a Temari está pintando no cabelo de Kin: "VACA".

Bom, o casal, ops!, os professores nos mandaram tirar do fundo da nossa alma algo realmente profundo e passar para a tela na forma de uma imagem sombria ou cheia de alegria, paz, uma coisa que realmente...

Puta que pariu, como o Sasori fala! Prefiro o DeiDei, que simplesmente nos fala o que temos que fazer e vai se sentar pra brincar com a sua massinha, quero dizer, argila.

Cá entre nós, eu sou uma boa pintora, mas minha praia é mesmo papel pautado e lápis... para os LLs - Leitores Lesados - que não entenderam, eu quis dizer que eu sou mais de escrever. Em prosa, ok? u.u

Dei uma olhada na pintura que o Sai está tão concentrado. CARAAAALHOOOOOUUUU! O cara é bom, mané! E lá vem o Sasori na direção dele... putz, lá vem ele falar como a Arte é bela e duradoura... e, pra variar, aí vem DeiDei pra defender a sua tese de que a Arte é aquilo que só dura um instante e blá blá blá... Eu mereço ouvir isso...

_**

* * *

Normal POV**_

- Mas... Mas... Sasori-dana! Art is a BA... - sua boca é tapada pelo companheiro.

- Não... termine... essa... frase... OUVIU?! - olhar assassino.

- Hn! - concorda, balançado a cabeça.

- Que bom... u.ú - tira a mão da boca do loiro.

RRRIIINNNGGGGUUUUIIIII!!!! (tenho q parar com essas onomatopéias... -.-v)

- Tchau tchau, crianças, até semana daqui a dois dias! Hn! n.n

- Vão embora logo... ¬¬'

- Sasori-dana, seu antipático! ò.ó

Um pouco mais longe...

- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! PUTA QUE O PARIIIIIUUUUU!!!!!!!!!! ESQUECI O LIVRO DE MATEMÁTICA!!!!! - Sakura.

- Tinha que ser você, né, Sakura? ¬¬ - Sai.

- Vamos lá buscar, Sai! - puxa o garoto pela gola da camisa e caminha até o prédio de dormitórios.

- Hei, peraí! Por que eu tenho que ir com você?!

- Pra me dar cobertura, oras! ò.ó Vamos!

**

* * *

#3º andar do Prédio de Dormitórios#**

Na frente do quarto 308, Sai olhava os corredores, enquanto Sakura revirava sua mesa-de-cabeceira à procura do livro.

- Anda logo, Feia!

**

* * *

#Aula de Matemática#**

- Bom, por causa de minha conduta, a partir de hoje, o professor Haku estará aqui para me avaliar. - foi a primeira coisa que Zabuza falou ao entrar na sala, sendo seguido por um homem que parecia uma mulher, melhor dizendo, uma criatura andrógena... xD

- Bom dia a todos! Meu nome é Haku. n.n

- Bom dia! n.n - respondeu a turma, em coro - "Retardado, não dura uma semana..."

- Cadê a dupla Rosa-e-Preto? - perguntou Zabuza, referindo-se à Sakura e Sai, que ainda não haviam voltado.

**

* * *

#Dormitórios...#**

- Feiaaaa..

- Peraí, Fantasminha... ACHEI! - levantando o livro. - Vamos!

Passos nas escadas.

- O.O'''

- Entra, e fecha a porta, Sai! - a garota puxou o companheiro de quarto pela camisa e ele, aproveitando o puxão, fechou a porta também.

Passos e alguém assobiando. Pára. Volta a andar. Os passos vão se distanciando.

- Ufaaaa... - Sakura solta Sai e gira a maçaneta da porta e...

CLICK!

- O.O PUTA QUE O PARIIIIIUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Continuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

No escritório de Kitsune-chan onde Brunna também estava agregada...

Kitsune: ZzZzZzZ... (babando em cima do roteiro.)

Brunna: tum tum tum tum!!!! lol (dançando com musiquinha do mp3)

TOC TOC

Kitsune: QUE?! Ah, sim sim... (enxuga a baba) Entra!

Itachi(entra e bate a porta): SUZANA!!!!!!!!!

Kitsune: Que éééééé?! ò.ó

Itachi: Duas coisas: 1ª: Tão querendo me seqüestrar!

Kitsune: Tá tá, isso é tão novo quanto saber que o Gaara e o Lee tem um amizade colorida... ¬¬' Qual é a outra?

Itachi: A outra é exatamente culpa do Gaara e do Lee... ¬¬'

Kitsune(bate a cabeça na mesa): Put a keep or you... (leia isso rápido) O que eles querem agora, hein?

Itachi: Nada.

Kitsune: Cuma? õ.ô

Itachi: O problema é esse: Eles não querem nada NEM fazer nada... ¬¬' entraram em greve por causa do yaoi.

Kitsune: OOOOOOOOO QUEEEEEEEEEE?????????!!!!!!!!

Itachi: CARALHO, NÃO GRITA, EU TO DO SEU LADO!!!

Kitsune: Que lindo, você está sempre ao meu lado... °o°

Brunna: Sério?! Não vamos ter mais yaoi?! °o°

Kitsune: Isso não mesmo!!! Faça o seguinte! (cohicha)

Itachi sai, e volta meia hora depois.

Itachi: Pronto... ¬¬' (Tira a camisa cheia de areia, joga no canto e deita no sofá)

Kitsune: Ô folgadão fodão! Me traz um copo de Mate lá!

Itachi: Tudo eu, caceta! ò.ó (sai sem a camisa mesmo) AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! SAIAM DAQUI, FÃS MALDITAS!!! DEIDARA, BOMBA NELAS!

CABUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!

Deidara: Art is a BANG! YEAH! è.é

Num alçapão num canto do estúdio...

Gaara: Lee, Tira a mão da minha cintura, porra!

Lee: Como, se o Itachi nos amarrou e nos jogou nesse alçapão?! ò.ó

...se encontravam Lee e Gaara abraçados e amarrados. u.u

* * *

Bom, responderei as reviews do cap.5 aqui no meu escritório para MINHA maior comodidade! 8D

**FeH-Chan**:

Kitsune(babando com o tamanho da review): WWWEEEHHH!!! (se junta na dancinha) GaaLee/o/ LeeGaa! \o\ YAOI! lol

Brunna e Itachi: ¬¬'

Kitsune: Bom, infelizmente, Tia Feh, hoje o Gaa-chan e o Lee-kun não poderão responder à sua review diretamente! Mas, para puxar o teu saco, eu vou dizer que eles mandaram um abraaaaçoooo... xD

GaaLee(abraçados e amarrados no alçapão): Eu ouvi isso!

Kitsune: Tratamento de choque! 8D Calma, eles ficarão assim somente até o próximo capítulo...

Kankie: ;.; To sozinho... ;.;

Kitsune: QUEEEEE???????!!!!!!! (olha os casais) KANKIEEEEE!!!!!! T.T EU VOU ARRUMAR ALGUÉM PRA VOCÊ, OUVIU?! T.T

Kankie: Kitsune-sama... ºoº

Kitsune: É A-R-L-I-N-D-O-R-L-A-N-D-A (com 13 letras! ;D) Realmente... o.o ITACHI, CADÊ O TIO OROCHIE?!

Orochie: Infelizmente, eu estou fazendo o novo modelito do Sasu-chan...

Sasuke: ¬¬' (olhar assassino para Tenten e Sakura)

Orochie: ...então, não estou aparecendo muito mesmo. u.u

Kitsune: E, AMEI as suas idéias! (baba) °o°

Kissus, Tia Feh super-inteligente! 8D

**Rai-sama**:

Kitsune: O.O Bom pra você, porque eu precisei de meia hora pra entender tudo o que você escreveu! INO E NEJI?!?!?!?! O.O''''''''''''

Ino e Neji: AAAAAAAARRRRRRREEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! X.X

Kitsune: Não, valeu... o.o'

BYEBYE, RAI-SAMAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! \o/

**S2 Uzumaki Taty S2**:

**Taty**: Brunna: °o° vc gostou!!! E é A-R-L-I-N-D-O-R-L-A-N-D-A!!!!

Tenten: Sim, eu sou foda! è.é

Shikamaru: RRROOONNNC!

Temari: Se você não pararem com esse movimento AGORA eu vou mandá-los todos à um lugar não muito agradável... ¬¬'

**Rafa**: Kitsune: Eu acho q vai... ou não?! Sei lá... o.o' escrevo o que dá na telha... E SE PREOCUPA NÃO! ELES SE AMAM! XD

Sai e Sakura: x.x

TACHAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUU/o/

**Mariah-chan17**:

Brunna e Kitsune: LEITORA NOVAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! (soltam bombinhas) n.n

Brunna: VC CAIU DA CADEIRA?!

Kitsune: Peraí, eu vou te arrumar um remédio! ITACHI!

Lá fora...

Itachi: DEIDARA, DE NOVO!

CABUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!

Deidara: MWAHUAHUAHUAHAUHAUA!!! è.é

Kitsune: Err... no próximo capítulo eu t dou uma pomadinha... o.o' QUE?! SASUHINA RULES!!!! LoL tá aqui o "tão esperado" capítulo!

Jaa ne, e não esqueça de comentar! o/

**Sinara-chan**:

Kitsune: TIA SINARA!!! Te deixo espiar o Itachi com uma condição! Me ajude a acabar com essas fãs tolas...

CABUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!

Deidara: A ARTE É... **UMA EXPLOSÃO**!!!!!!!! YEAH!

Kitsune: ...que estão atacando o Itachi!!! ò.ó'

xDxDxDxD

byebye! o/

**Amakase Miharu**:

Brunna: VC NÃO COMENTOU?! T.T SUA ALMA MALÉFICA! T.T Tá aqui a continuação! Sem problemas dessa vez! 8D

GaaLee: SEM PROBLEMAS?! NÓS ESTAMOS AMARRADOS NUM ALÇAPÃO!!!

Tchau tchau! 8D

**Hana Yin-Yang**:

Kitsune: KYA! (pula em cima) VC FOI A ÚNICA QUE ACERTOU!!! xD Queeee????? Tá ótima a sua review! vc acertou! xD

CABUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!

Kitsune: Sim sim, ele está matando extras... o.O

Brunna: Correção: VC está matando extras... ¬¬'

Kitsune: Detalhes tão pequenos de nós dois... u.u' E, tá aí o Haku! Só um pouqinho, mas, no próximo cap eu coloco ele mais...

JAA NE, MOÇA ESPERTA!!!! 8D

**Hyuuga Enzan**:

Kitsune: É, mas como o Neji, o Sasuke e o Shikamaru roubam muito a cena (tome como exemplo a luta do Neji e da Hina: Eu ficava puta quando cortavam o Neji pra mostra a cara da Hina... 8D), resolvi colocá-los no mesmo quarto... xD

Orochie: °o° A-M-E-I A SUA IDÉIA!!! SASU-CHAANN!!! (sai corredo, mas é metralhado)

Brunna: ò.ó (segurando uma metralhadora)

Kitsune: Isso aí, pequeno grilo! 8D

bye, moça que me deu nota 10, mas infelizmente não é a minha professora de Redação! 8D

**Helder:**

Kitsune: CARACA!!! JÁ NÃO TE AGÜENTO DEMAIS NA ESCOLA NÃO??? Ò.Ó

Brunna: Ovo não... o.o'

Neji: Me ajuda! ò.ó

Tenten: Leva ele! ò.ó

Kitsune: Exite mais uma casal precisando de tratamento de choque... ¬¬ (com a corda na mão)

Neji e Tenten:...

Kitsune: Que bom!

Tchau! 8D

**Ketz Uchiha Hiwatari**:

Kitsune: Malvada? EEEUUU???

CABUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!

Kitsune: DEIDARA!!! OLHA AONDE VC JOGA ISSO!!!

Deidara: DESCULPA! EU ME EMPOLGUEI! É QUE O SASORI-DANA NÃO ME DEIXA FAZER ISSO!

Kitsune: Compreendo-o... ¬¬'

Itachi: DEIDARA, MAIS UMA!!! Ò.Ó

Deidara: YEAH!

CABUUUUMMMM

Deidara: ART IS A **BANG**!!!!!!!!!!

Kitsune: OK, então o Neji vai ficar com a Tia Ketz! n.n (anotando no bloquinho)

Neji: ¬¬

BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!! o/

**Tammy-chan**:

Kitsune: Oie! 8D Vc não costuma deixar review e tá deixando pra minha fic??!! Que emoção... Ç.Ç

Brunna: Vc não é muito diferente.. ¬¬

Kitsune: SOU SIM!!! O problema é que eu me esqueço... ;.; Espero que não tenho demorado!!! n.n

Jaa!

**Sakurinha Rockbell**:

Kitsune: PÔTERGRILA(putz grila)! Esqueci completamente do Yamato-taishou... ;.; Mas, também, o retardado nem dá notícias! ò.ó

Carteiro: DÁ SIM! VC É QUE NÃO VÊ A CORRESPONDÊCIA!(joga 1546543549874354657 cartas do Yamato no escritório)

Kitsune: O.O Err... vou providenciar o Yamato-taishou, não se preocupe! 'n.n

Vlw! Tchau! 'n.n

* * *

Brunna: Well, acabou mais um capítulo, nos despidimos pedindo que deixem reviews e...

CABUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!

Deidara: ART IS A **BANG**!!!!!! YEAH! è.é

Brunna: ...também pedimos que as fãs do Itachi controlem seus hormônios! n.n E, para as yaoístas, o Gaara e o Lee só ficarão presos até o cap.7! n.n

Bjs!

Fomos!

Aquarius no Kitsune e Brunninha


	7. Acidentes que não ocorreram tão

**AVISO INICIAL!!!: ESSE CAPÍTULO CONTÉM Y-A-O-I!!! NÃO TEM PROBLEMA VOCÊ NÃO LER, EU RESUMIREI NO FINAL DO CAPÍTULO SE ACONTECER ALGO DE MUITO IMPORTANTE!!! MAS, SE VOCÊ GOSTA DO CASAL GAALEE, COM TODA A CERTEZA GOSTARÁ!!! 8D **(eu nem me acho... xD)

**Disclaimer: Naruto TALVEZ nos pertença. e.e**

**Créditos: À Tia Feh (FeH-Chan), que me deixou usar Gaa-chan e seus biscoitos... °¬° E também porque me deu umas idéias pelas quais eu viajeeeeiiiii... xD À Brunninha, por estar ao meu lado fazendo essa demência... °o° E a todos que perdem seu precioso tempo me mandando reviews! 8D Respostas no final!**

**O.b.s.1: Terão ocasionais POV's**

**O.b.s.2: Bom, a partir de agora, quem não gostar de fanfics que abordam temas como: Drogas, bebidas alcoólicas e Emos de maneira cômica, é só levar essa setinha aí que está aparecendo no seu monitor para o botãozinho verde de "voltar". Não há necessidade de fechar a janela ou quebrar seu mouse, oká? 8D**

**O.b.s.3: Casais: SaiSaku/KibaIno/SasuHina/NejiTen/ShikaTema/NaruSasame/GaaLee/SasoDei (sim, isso é YAOI)**

**O.b.s.4: CACETE!!!!!!! O KANKIE TÁ SOZINHOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! T.T**

**O.b.s.5: IIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 8D**

**O.b.s.6: Infelizmente, não posso dar nenhum dos Uchiha Brothers... o.O Sasuke pq é da Brunninha e Itachi.. PQ É MEU!!!!!!! è.é**

**Colégio Interno (Inferno)**

**Cap.7: Acidentes que ocorreram não tão acidentalmente! xD**

CLICK!

- O.O PUTA QUE O PARIIIIIUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- O que foi?

- A porta... ela... O.O

- Ela o que?!

- EMPERROU!!!!

- COMO É QUE É?!?!?!?! - vai tentar abrir, mas, como a **porta estava emperrada**, ele não conseguiu.

- Droga... Eu vou derrubá-la! ò.ó

- NÃO!!! Ò.Ó

- Por que não?

- Porque, senão, vão nos descobrir aqui, e vão pensar que nós estávamos matando aula! ò.ó

- Mas vão pensar a mesma coisa se não aparecermos! ò.ó

- É, mas se eles nos encontrarem aqui com a porta emperrada, teremos uma boa explicação!

- E qual é?! - senta na cama e pega a raposinha no colo.

- Sinceramente, às vezes eu acho que a Kyuubi é mais esperta que você... ¬¬ Nós poderemos explicar que, enquanto passávamos aqui para pegar o livro que você esqueceu, a porta fechou sozinha e emperrou. u.u

- Aaaahhhnn... õ.ô entendiii... COMO O SAI-KUN É ESPERTO!!! n.n

- Dios mio... -.-'

**#Sinal do final das aulas toca#**

**#Quarto de Sakura e Sai#**

- Animal que começa com X?

- Xuxa. ¬¬'

Como todos percebemos, eles ficaram sem nada para fazer, e estavam fazendo um jogo idiota de palavras inventado por Sakura, que consistia em perguntar um ao outro qualquer coisa que começasse com tal letra.

- AAARRREEE!!! CADÊ A PORRA DA AJUDA QUE NÃO CHEGA?!?!?! Ò.Ó - grita Sai, jogando seu travesseiro para o alto.

- Nya! x.x - travesseiro acerta Kyuubi, que cai com o objeto em cima dela.

- SAI, SEU FANTASMA-CRETINO, OLHA AONDE VOCÊ TACA ESSE TRAVESSEIRO!!!

**#Quarto de Lee e Gaara#**

Eles acabaram de fazer o dever, e lá estava Lee-kun comendo seu pacotinho de biscoitos com gotas de chocolate ao leite (tipo aqueles cookies americanos)! 8D

- crock crock crock...

Gaara só observando pelo canto do olho...

- Hm? Quer um biscoito, Gaara-kun? n.n

- Uhum! - Gaara tenta, mas não consegue esconder a água na boca que estava de ver o moreno arrasando com o pacote de biscoitos. Como Lee é o Lee e não é tão burro quanto parece (putz, essa ficou mal! xD), resolve "aproveitar-se" da situação.

- Eu só dou se você deixar eu te dar na boca! n.n (Kitsune: kyaaaaaa!!!!!!!!! °o°) (Brunna: Se mata, caralho! Que que isso?! ò.ó)

-...

- Hmmm... esse biscoito tá booommm...

- o.o

- crock! crock! - comendo devagar.

- O.O''''''''

- E aí, Gaara, que que vai ser? Por que, se continuar assim, eu vou acabr com esse pacote num minuto!

- EU ACEITO!

- OK, então abra a boca e diga "aaahhh"!

Gaara abriu a boca mas não emitiu nenhum som. O moreno se inclinou e colocou o biscoito na boca do outro.

- Viu, não foi tão difícil, né?! Agora morde! - Gaara obedeceu, arrancando uma pequena parte do disco. Lee deu outra mordida, e o biscoito agora estava na metade. - Quer mais um pedaço? - perguntou, se inclinando mais uma vez, só que, como ele estava muito na beirada da cama, se desequilibrou e acabou caindo apoiado nas pernas do Sabaku. - Opa, malz ae! n.n/ - ainda com o biscoito esticado.

- E-eu tenho que ir no banheiro! - levantou-se, arrancou o biscoito da mão de Lee, e se trancou no banheiro.

- Ué! Eu hein... esses biscoitos me deram sede, será que o Gaara-kun tem água? - vai até o frigobar (tá pensando o que??? Eles são chiques! ;D) e encontra uma garrafa de rótulo amarelado com um líquido transparente dentro - ÁGUA! °O° - pega a garrafa e bebe tudo de uma vez, corando ao terminar.

**---Dentro do banheiro---**

- Aquele...! Quem ele pensa que é?! Argh! ò.ó - Gaara senta-se no vaso e termina de comer o biscoito. - Bom, melhor eu sair antes que aquele americano retardado resolva derrubar a porta do banheiro... u.ú

Sai e dá de cara com Lee, que o olhava maliciosamente. Gaara, por sua vez, resolveu ignorar esse fato e caminhou até a sua cama, mas foi parado no meio do caminho pelo companheiro de quarto, que colocou a mãos sobre seu peito e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha. O ruivo deu um salto de três palmos para trás.

- Lee! O que é isso?!

- Isso o que? - se aproxima de novo, desta vez pegando-o pela cintura e mordiscando seu lóbulo.

- Pára! - afasta-o, mas só dá tempo de comtemplar a garrafa vazia de Whisky que Sakura lhe dera em cima da cama.

- Por que, não tá gostando? Pois parece que está... - aproxima-se denovo, praticamente comendo Gaara com os olhos.

- V-você bebeu?

- Só água, por quê? - coloca a mão por baixo da camisa dele.

- LEE! - dá mais um passo para trás.

O moreno se joga em cima dele, e, como desgraça dos outros é bobagem pouca, eles caem dentro do armário, que se fecha e tranca.

- LEE! TIRA A MÃO DAÍ! POR QUE ESSA BUDEGA NÃO TEM MAÇANETA POR DENTRO?!

- Gaara-kun... por que um armário teria maçaneta por dentro? huhuhu...

- AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

**#Quarto de Temari e Kankurou#**

- Hm? Temari, eu acho que ouvi o Gaara gritando...

- Você está sonhando Kankie, por que o Gaara gritaria?

- Hã... você tem razão, deve ser porque eu estou com sono! n.n E só vou dormir quando eu acabar o dever de Matemática! ò.ó - olhou para o papel, abriu os braços e falou: - EQUAÇÕES DO 2º GRAU, RESOLVAM-SE!!! \Ò.ó/

- Eu mereço um irmão drogado... ¬¬'

- EU NÃO SOU DROGADO, PORRA!!! Eu tô com sono, quero dormir... ;.;

TOC TOC

- PORRA, QUE É CARALHO??? - Temari pergunta, já que foi tirada de seu importante ritual de colocar os fones no ouvido e escutar rock no último volume.

Uma voz do outro lado da porta.

- É O BRAD PITT!

- SÉRIO!? Lindo, te amo!

Temari abre a porta cheia de esperanças, mas invés do LINDO, GOSTO, MARAVILHOSO,TUDO DE BOM do Brad Pitt (Brunna: jah deu pra perceber que eu amo o brad pitt)(Kistune: e quem nao ama?) (Brunna: mas eu amo mais ele...) (Kistune: NÃO, SOU EU!!!) (Brunna: PORRA, depois a gente briga ,vamos continuar a fic!), ela vê um idiota todo zen chamado Shikamaru.

- -PORRA,O q vc qr, seu destruidor de esperanças alheias de conhecer o Brad Pit???

- Vim falar com você, posso?

- Ok. Kankie vô dar uma saída!

- Hmm... masi um pouco... - Kankurou ja estava no décimo terceiro sono. (Brunna: imaginem o que ele deve ta sonhando...)

A garota fechou a porta atrás de si.

- O que você quer falar comigo?

- É que eu...

- Você...?

- Acho melhor fazer, e não falar!

Quando Temari ia perguntar o que ele iria fazer, seu lábios são colados com os de Shikamaru, e ela sem saber o que fazer abre a boca para apronfudar um beijo. Quando eles param, Temari percebe que o chinês já ia colocando a mão dentro da blusa dela. (Gaara: chinês tarado... ¬¬')

- Shika!

- PORRA, SEU TARADO FILHA DA PUTA DO CARALHO DE BOSTA, O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO COM A MINHA IRMÃ?!?! - grita Kankurou, da porta.

(Kitsune: OLHA O PALAVRÃO, CARALHO!) (Brunna: DEIXA EU CONTINUAR MINHA FIC, PORRA!) (Kitsune: SUA FIC O CARALHO, NOSSA FIC! OLHA QUE EU ESCREVO MAIS NESSA BOSTA QUE VOCÊ!) (Brunna: PORRA, ISSO VAI DAR PROCESSO!) (Kitsune: TE VEJO NA PORRA DO TRIBUNAL PRA VER QUE TEM O CARALHO DESSA HISTORIA!!!) (Itachi: CARALHOOOO!!! VAMOS CONTINUAR COM ESSA BUDEGA LOGO!!! Ò.Ó) (Brunna e Kitsune: Sim senhor... o.o')

Quando Temari vira, percebe que o irmão está de olhos fechados. (Brunna: Ele é sonâmbulo..)

- Kankie, eu posso explicar!

- EXPLICAR PORRA NENHUMA, VOCÊ TAVA QUASE TREPANDO COM ELE!!!

Quando a loira percebe, seu irmãozinho sonâmbulo empurra o seu ficante zen pela escada e ele acaba rolando que nem uma bola de futebol escada abaixo.

- KANKIE, OLHA O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO! - dá um porradão nele, que bate com a cabeça na parede e acorda.

O garoto abre os olhos.

- ONDE EU TÔ??? E POR QUE EU TÔ DE PIJAMA DE COELHINHO NO MEIO DO CORREDOR???

- Tem certeza que você é o meu irmão...? - gota.

- Own... x.x - Shikamaru gemendo lá embaixo.

- SHIKA! °O°

- AAAAHHHH!!! - corre para o quarto e fecha a porta com força. (Kitsune: imaginem Kankie-kun desse jeito... xD)

**--Na outra ponta do corredor...--**

- WAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! - Gai e Jiraya derrubam a porta do quarto da "dupla Rosa-e-Preto", encontrando um Sai bem machucado e uma Sakura com a mão em punho.

- Retardado! ò.ó

- Feiosa! ò.ó

- COMO O AMOR DA JUVENTUDE É BELO!!! TT-TT

- QUE AMOR O QUÊ, GAI!!! O SAI TÁ TODO QUEBRADO!!!

- MAS, JIRAYA-SAMA!!! O SENHOR NÃO ENTENDE QUE O AMOR TRANSMITE-SE DAS MAIS VARIADAS FORMAS?! PODE SER UMA BELA ROSA A DESABROCHAR NUM COLORIDO CAMPO FLORIDO, OU ATÉ MESMO UM PUNHO EM FÚRIA A PROTEGER A PESSOA AMADA!!!

- Eu não to vendo ninguém protegendo ninguém aqui, porra! - gritam os adolescentes para o professor verde-musgo.

- Ah, foda-se! Vamos descer, que a Tsu tá chamando... ¬¬' - olha o pager, que estava apitando.

- SIM! VAMOS, JIRAYA-SAMA!!! Ò.Óo

Saem escada abaixo.

- Eu hein... o.o

- É... o.o

**#Quatro semanas depois...#**

- Oh, graças aos céus! QUATRO DIAS SEM AULAS!!! xD - gritou Sasuke, levantando os braços para o alto no meio do corredor, entre Neji e Tenten, com o resto da cambada atrás.

Era quarta-feira e, por causa do baile, as aulas de quinta, sexta e sábado seriam suspensas para os preparativos finais, e também era motivo de comemoração o fato de que não tinham ocorrido mais mortes.

- Vá comemorando, Maninho, quero ver o que vai fazer se você for atacado... - Itachi surge da multidão.

- CARALHO! O.O - todos encostam-se à parede, por causa do susto que levaram, menos Sakura e Tenten.

- ITACHI-SAMA! n.n - Sakura.

- COMO VAI?! n.n - Tenten.

- QUER CACHAÇA?! - as duas oferecem a garrafa ao professor.

- Claro! n.n - pega a garrafa e sai andando. - Até mais, meninas! - dá um gole.

- Aí, é impressão minha ou o meu irmão gosta mais de vocês duas do que de qualquer um...? ¬¬

- Ora, qual o problema, Emozinho do meu coração? ó.ò

- Ciúmes, por acaso? o.ô

- Não mesmo, podem levar ele... ¬¬

- SASU-CHAAANNN!!! OLHA O VESTIDINHO QUE EU FIZ DESSA VEZ!!! É AZUL-MEIA NOITE, COMBINA COM SEUS OLHOS QUE É UMA **FO-FU-RA**!!! - Orochimaru estava abrindo caminho pela multidão de alunos com o enorme vestido em mãos, que tinha até direito a luvas de algodão brancas até os cotovelo com fitas azuis e tiara de tecido quadriculado azul com uma enorme flor do mesmo tecido. (Kitsune: KYAAA!!! x.x (morre imaginando o Sasuke vestido assim))

- Caceta, to com pressa! - grita o moreno, que pula uma janela qualquer e sai correndo pelo campus.

- SASU-CHAN, NÃO CORRA!!! Ò.Ó VAI CAIR E FERIR SERIAMENTE O SEU LINDO ROSTINHO!!! - pula a janela também e sai correndo atrás dele.

- SAI DAQUI, JABURU! VAI DE RETO, SATANÁS! CHUTA QUE É MACUMBA, CARALHOOOOO! SAIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!

- TIO OROCHIE, TIO OROCHIE, TIO OROCHIE!!! - povo das janelas, principalmente Sakura e Tenten, que balançavam folhas escrito: "VAI LÁ E PEGA, COBRA OROCHIE!" (entendam isso como quiserem... xD)

**Continua**

Créditos: GaaLee by Kitsune

ShikaTema by Brunna

Resto by ambas nós duas! xD

Kitsune: ALELUIA, UM FINAL DE CAPÍTULO "NORMAL", SEM MISTÉRIOS!!! xD

Deidara: CADÊ AS MINHAS EXPLOSÕES NESSE CAPÍTULO??? ;.;

Itachi: (bebe a cachaça) Quer? Esse troço é bom pra nos deixar felizes! n.n

Deidara: (bebe e já fica bêbado) °O°

Kitsune, Brunna e Itachi: Ele é fraco... o.o'

Reviews:

**Sinara-chan**:

Kitsune: OK... TIA SINARA-SAMAAAAAA!!!! O Q Q VC ACHOU DESSE CAPÍTULO??? xD Zuera.. Bom, infelizmente, POR SUA CAUSA tive q pagar 500 conto pro Tio Orochie pra t reviver e me dar o Itachi novamente... ò.ó porra, faz o favor d não seqüestrá-lo permanentemente antes do final da fic! ò.ó

Beleza... xD

Byebye, Sinara-sama! n.n/

**FeH-Chan**:

Kitsune: TIA FEEEHHH!!! EU T DOU O GAA-CHAN E O LEE-KUN COM MAIOR PRAZER, CONTANTO Q VC ME DEIXE VER O YAOI AO VIVO TBM!!! 8D Se não, eu só vou t dar o Lee-kun! u.ú

Gaara: Hei! ò.ó Nada disso! Eu sou o Kazekage e sou CONTRA!!! NADA DE DAR O LEE!!! (agarra o moreno)

Kitsune: E eu com isso? Aqui EU mando... ¬¬' Retardado.

Lee: OK. Gaara-kun, vamos voltar para o armário? 8D

Kitsune: Vão vão... u.ú Infelizmente, eu não sou mt chegada em Hyuugacest, (só qnd a fic é REALMENTE boa...) e eu ja tenho uma boa idéia do q eu vou fazer com o Kankie-kun, só q vai ser lá pro final da fic... è.é

Jaa! o/

**Mariah-chan17**:

Kitsune: ITACHIIII!!! A POMADA AQUI, MERDA! Ò.Ó

Itachi: Caceta, eu qro férias... ¬¬ (entrega a pomada super-chique pra Mariah-chan)

Brunna: Prontinho! n.n

Jaa

Nee!

**RaposaVermelha**:

Jiraya: OK OK, A MOCINHA FEZ AS SUAS APOSTAS!!!

Tsunade: APOSTAS?! COLOCA 100 CONTO NO VERMELHO!!! Ò.Ó

Jiraya: Tsu... vc não tem 100 contos... ¬¬

Tsunade: Então, coloca a lista de ANBUs de Konoha! Isso deve valer mais do q a minha cabeça! ò.ó

Shizune: TSUNADE-SAMA!!!

Brunna: Err... faça o q fizer, não aposte... o.o'

Fomos!

**xX KiTSuNe Xx**:

Kitsune: SUA... SUA... SUA... ò.Ó SÓ AGORA MANDOU REVIEW??? TEM Q MANDAR REVIEW **SEMPRE**!!! msm q vc seja a minha xará... 8D E... eu tbm to triste pq não posso colocar SasuNaru... EU QRO SASUNARU!!! T.T

Brunna: NÃO MESMO!!! VC JA FEZ UM SLIDE SHOW D SASUNARU E AINDA POR CIMA VAI POSTAR NO YOUTUBE, CONTENTE-SE! Ò.Ó (abraça Sasuke)

Kitsune: Ok... T.T mas, com certeza vai ter SasoDei, ja q tem um bando d gente pedindo, e a Brunninha não gosta d nenhum dos dois! 8D

Até logo pra vc tbm! n.n

**Sakurinha Rockbell**:

Kitsune: Acalme-se, vou colocar o Yamato-taishou... E, qnt aos casais, eu quis inovar um pouco... 8D

Itachi: Eu fui de avião, oras! u.ú E, aquilo foi uma lição pra A VIDA!!! u.ú

Sasuke: MAMÃÃÃÃEEE!!! ;.;

Itachi: E não funcionou porra nenhuma... ¬¬' E eu sou um sensei pq me pagam bem, pq vc acha q os professores dessa budega agüentam isso tudo?!

Kitsune: Bom, O Sasu-chan não vai dar, ja vou dá-lo pra Tia Ketz, então a Tia Sakurinha vai ficar com o Sai-kun! 8D

Kissus! \o/

**Tammy-chan**:

Kitsune: AMANDO?! (baba, como sempre q dizem isso) EU TBM T AMO! XD Zuera. Well, eu to tentando postar td sábado, enton, eu acho q tá sendo rápido... xD

Brunna: (embrulhando o Neji pra presente) Tá na mão, linda! ò.ó

Tchauu!!!

**Uzumaki Arashi**:

Kitsune: HELDER-BAKA-KUUNN!! °O° Mané encerar sapato, tá maluco? ¬¬' Retardado...

Brunna: Heldeeeerrr!!! 8D oie! Sabia q... x.x

Kitsune: Calada! ¬¬'

Deidara: Art is a BANG! YEAH! è.é

CABUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!

Sasori: (lá da pqp) DEIDARAAAAAAAA!!!!!! MINHAS MARIONETES!!!!!!!

Deidara: ooops! o.o'

Tchau tchau... u.u'

**Hyuuga Enzan**:

Kitsune: O QUEEEEEEEE?! TU É HOMEM?! O.O' MAS... MAS... EU FUI NO TEU PERFIL E LI "NICOLE"!!! Ò.Ó ITACHIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!! SASUKEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!

Itachi: Cacete, Enzan, eu te arrebento! Ò.ó

Sasuke: (entregando o copo com água e açúcar) Agora ela teve outro ataque de Uchiha Brothers... ¬¬'

Orochie: UIA! SASU-CHAN! OLHA O VESTIDINHOOOO!!! ;D

Sasuke: CARALHOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ò.Ó (corre pelo campus... again)

JAA!

**Saky-Moon**:

Kitsune: OK OK, TÁ AQUI! Ò.Ó

Brunna: MESTRA, NÃO DESCONTE NOS LEITORES! Ò.Ó

Itachi: (no meio do fogo cruzado de ADP) o.o... Socorro... por favor, alguém me salve...

**S2 Uzumaki Taty S2**: **Taty**:

Temari: ÓTIMO!!! Ò.Ó

Sai e Sakura: ESSE APELIDO É CULPA DO FDP DO ZABUZA! Ò.Ó MORTE AOS PROFESSORES DE MATEMÁTICA!!! è.é

**Rafa**:

Deidara: (dando uma arainha pra Rafa): OK, garoto, vamos comigo! ART IS A **BANG**! YEAH! è.é (atiram as arainhas)

CABUUUUUUMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!

Sasori: DEIDARA, SEU... RETARDADO MENTAL DE MERDA!

Deidara: Caralho, fiz coisa errada... o.o' (olha pra Rafa e empurra todas as arainhas q fez pra ele)

Tchau tchau! 8D

**Amakase Miharu**:

Hinata: Qm sabe...? e.e

Kitsune: Eu tenho medo dessa Hinata q eu criei... o.o'

Brunna: E eu?!

Byebye! o/

**Hanna Yin-Yang**:

Haku: Sim sim, de nada! n.n

Kitsune: Sabia q vc é fwofo? n.n (apertando as bochechas dele) É sério, eu sempre achei ele mt kawaii...

Brunna: A-M-E-I a tua idéia da maletinha... Tá anotado! xD

Kitsune: Ah, e lembrando q vc pod pedir o Haku-kawaii d presente no final da fic! x3

OK, Jaa ne, fwofa! o/

**Mandy Lua**:

Sasuke: Q HISTÓRIA É ESSA D DAR O DOBE?! Ò.Ó COM QM EU VOU CAIR NA PORRADA?!

Kitsune: Ih, Sasu-chan, melhor tu correr... (aponta para o Tio Orochie q se aproximava)

Sasuke: GAH! X.X (volta a correr)

Kitsune: KYA! ME MATE, EU ESQCI A TUA FIC, EU ESQCI MSM! FOI MAL, FOI MAL, FOI MAL, FOI MAAAAAALLLLLL!!!!!!!! X.X Eu vou lembrar d ler, tenha certeza! ò.ó Só não vou ler agora q eu tenho q estudaaaarrr... x.x Sim sim, eu estudo, mas sempre arrumo tempo de fazer a fic! n.n (segurando caderninho rosa e lilás de anotações)

Kissus, moça! o/

**Leticia Yui**:

Brunna e Kitsune: Vlw! 8D

Itachi: Alguém me dá valor! T.T Q emoção...

xD

Jaa ne, Tia Leticia!

**Senf**:

Kitsune: Hã... eu posto td semana, vc decide! xD MANÉ "MINA" O QUE?! Ò.Ó

Sai: Nós não vimos nada, o problema é esse... ¬¬' eu fiquei trancado durante 3 HORAS com essa louca cor-de-rosa e sua raposa!

Kyuubi: Nya! n.n

Sakura: own... Q KAWAII!!! n.n

Jaa, e vê se não fica lerda e manda review, hein! xD

**Uchiha Nakai**:

Kitsune: Eu posto td semana, se é rápido ou não, depende do seu ponto de vista... xD OK, vc qr o Deidara... mas, vc qr o Sasori-dana tbm? Tm promoção pra yaoi... xD Tá aí o meu tão esperado yaoi... °o° GaaLee... SasoDei só no baile, e com um baita flagra! xD Bom, o motivo da Hina-chan será um segredo até a reta final. Sim sim, SaiSaku... °o° Prefiro SaiSaku do q SasuSaku, e prefiro ainda mais o MEU SaiSaku... è.é Detesto a Sakura do anime... ¬¬ E o Gai? Bom, pra ele eu tenho plaaaanossss... xD

Gai: O que... o.o'

Kitsune: Espere e verá, fera verde, espere e verá... è.é

Jaa ne, Tia Nakai!

----------

**Nova campanha: Mande reviews e ganhe o personagem q vc quiser! xD (repito: menos os Uchiha Brothers... u.ú)**

**Fomos!**

Aquarius no Kitsune e Brunna


	8. Dia do baile, confusão do caralho

**Disclaimer: (Kitsune rolando segurando a Kyuubi) EU QUERO O NARUTOOOOO!!!!!! T.T**

**Créditos: À Tia Feh (FeH-Chan), que me deixou usar Gaa-chan e seus biscoitos... °¬° E também porque me deu umas idéias pelas quais eu viajeeeeiiiii... xD À Brunninha, por estar ao meu lado fazendo essa demência... °o° E a todos que perdem seu precioso tempo me mandando reviews! 8D Respostas no final!**

**O.b.s.1: Terão ocasionais POV's**

**O.b.s.2: Bom, a partir de agora, quem não gostar de fanfics que abordam temas como: Drogas, bebidas alcoólicas e Emos de maneira cômica, é só levar essa setinha aí que está aparecendo no seu monitor para o botãozinho verde de "voltar". Não há necessidade de fechar a janela ou quebrar seu mouse, oká? 8D**

**O.b.s.3: Casais: SaiSaku/KibaIno/SasuHina/NejiTen/ShikaTema/NaruSasame/GaaLee/SasoDei (sim, isso é YAOI)**

**O.b.s.4: Neste capítulo será o baile!!! 8D**

**

* * *

#Posses até agora#**

**Ketz Uchiha Hiwatari - Neji**

**Mandy Lua - Naruto**

**FeH-Chan - Gaara e Lee**

**Sakurinha Rockbell - Sai**

**xX Kitsune Xx - Kyuubi**

**S2 Uzumaki Taty S2 - Sakura**

**Hyuuga Enzan - Hinata**

**Uchiha Nakai - Deidara**

**sabaku no nááh-chan - Kankurou**

**

* * *

**

Colégio Interno (Inferno)

**Cap.8: Dia do baile, confusão do caralho**

**#Manhã do baile#**

- Lee... me passa a manteiga! - pede Tenten, do outro lado da mesa.

- Tó! - arremessa o pote, mas foi forte demais, já que quebrou a janela da sala de aula de uma turma que estava em detenção, que aproveitou a janela quebrada e saiu varada de lá, com Asuma e Kurenai correndo atrás deles.

- °O° Lee! - grita Sakura, olhando o estrago.

- EU QUERO MANTEIGAAAAA!!!! T.T

- Tenten, ainda temos cinco tipos de geléia, margarina, doce de leite e frios, escolha um e pare de gritar! ò.ó - diz Neji, que estava do lado dela.

- Mas eu queria manteiga... ;.; BUAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! T.T

O moreno mete um pão com um pouco de geléia de morango na boca dela, que fica calada e feliz, mastigando.

- n.n

- Graças a Kami-sama... ¬¬

- Gaara-kun... Quer um biscoito?! n.n - preciso dizer quem foi o demente que perguntou isso?

- Não, obrigado... ¬¬

- Entendo... então, no quarto eu te dou um biscoito! n.n

- NÃO, OBRIGADO! Ò.Ó

- Que isso, maninho, vai ficar fora do seu quarto por causa de um biscoitinho...? - pergunta Kankurou.

- Pelo menos eu não sou um sonâmbulo que empurra o namorado da nossa irmã escada abaixo usando um pijama de coelhinhos... ¬¬

- Auch... x.x

- _Atenção, por favor_!!! - chamou Tsunade usando um microfone, de um palanque que fora montado para os DJs e as bandas que iriam se apresentar. - _Gostaria de informar que todas as fantasias já foram ditribuídas pelos quartos, então, todos já podem subir e se arrumar! Só isso, obrigada!_ - desce do palco, rumando para seu escritório com Jiraya na sua cola.

- VAMOS, GAARA! - Temari pega a mão do ruivo, e arrasta-o escada acima.

- O.O' GAARA-KUN! - Lee se levanta, praquela corridinha básica e clichê do tipo "vou salvar meu namorado das garras da bruxa má", mas Neji puxa seu pé e ele cai de cara no pote de doce de leite.

- Calma, Lee, ela é a irmã dele, não vai comê-lo ou coisa parecida... ¬¬' - Sasuke.

- Gaara-kun... ;.;

- Doce-de-leite... ;.; - Tenten.

- Puta que pariu, de novo não... ¬¬'

**

* * *

#Quarto de Temari e Kankurou#**

- Gaara, vamos começar a nos arrumar! - disse a loira, olhando sádica para o irmão.

- Ok, pare de me olhar assim e me mostre a minha fantasia que você escolheu.

Explicando: Como Gaara estava de saco cheio de tentar escolher a fantasia, então deixou nas mãos da irmã, que disse-lhe ser uma surpresa.

- ESSA AQUI!!! n.n - desembrulha a roupa.

**

* * *

#Quarto de Sai e Sakura#**

- DEVOLVE A DROGA DO COLAR!!! Ò.Ó

- DEPOIS QUE DEVOLVER A MINHA CAPA!!! Ò.Ó

- _TEMARI, SUA... IRMÃ DESNATURADA!!!_

- Hã... Eu acho que o Gaara tem mais problemas que nós no momento... o.o'

- Concordo, toma seu colar.

- Sua capa.

**

* * *

#Corredor do 3º andar#**

Kankurou olhando a caixa de sua fantasia escrito "Não bata na porta, estou ocupada arrumando o Gaara, encontre outro lugar. Não gostou? Foda-se, você pode ser meu irmão gêmeo, mas continuo sendo a mais velha, obedeça-me".

- Eu só me fodo nesta merda... u.u'

**

* * *

#Quarto de Neji, Sasuke e Shikamaru#**

- O-QUE-VEM-A -SER-**ISTO**??? - esticando a roupa, como se fosse uma bomba do Deidara-sensei ou coisa parecida.

- hnf! - Shikamaru estava roxo de tanto segurar o riso.

- Bom, Uchiha, é isso ou vai pelado pra festa...

- Eu mereço, isso deve ser coisa daquele cabeludo infeliz... ¬¬

**

* * *

#Quarto de Lee e Gaara#**

TOC TOC

- Huh? Gaara-kun? - Lee abriu a porta e deu de cara com Kankurou.

- Me expulsaram do meu próprio quarto e tenho que me trocar em algum lugar... por favor... ó.ò

- Bom, eu acho que sim, né, já que foi o fato de Gaara-kun estar lá que impediu sua entrada... o.O

- VALEU! VOCÊ É UM BOM AMIGO! xD

- OK... o.o'

Mais tarde...

TOC TOC

- Gaara-kun? - Lee abre a porta de novo, mas ainda não era o ruivo.

- Lee, eu preciso de um lugar pra me trocar, eu sem querer abri a porta do banheiro, e a Sasame me expulsou de lá! - era Naruto, com uma enorme fantasia nas mão e cueca.

- Ok...

- E AE, KANKUROU?! lol

- NARUTOOOO!!! lol

- Cadê o Gaara-kun...? ;.; - olhando a cena.

**

* * *

#Quarto de Tenten e Hinata#**

- Tenten-chan, já está pronta?

- Claro, Hina! Agora, vou cuidar de uns assuntos pendentes... - ligou o computador e... - E QUE SE FAÇA A MÁGICA!!! xD - na tela, apareceram quatro imagens. Uma de uma garota morena, uma garota albina, um garoto moreno todo bronzeado e um garotinho de aparentes sete anos moreno e bronzeado de praia também. - E ae, povo, tudo beleza? - falou em português, e Hina boiou mais ainda quando eles começaram a discutir em português também.

Alguns palavrões em português depois...

- Jaa ne! o/ - desliga o computador.

- Tenten-chan, quem eram?

- Meus amigos lá do Brasil, eles hackearam a segurança aqui da escola pro caso daquele psicopata atacar! n.n

- Mitsashi Tenten, você tem noção de que, se aparecer um cara aqui com uma arma te chamando de "Chefe", você será oficialmente uma mafiosa?

- To sabendo! xD

**

* * *

#OFF#**

_To com preguiça... T.T Então, pra encurtar o caminho, aqui vai uma pequena descrição! o/_

_Hinata: Gata Borralheira - isso mesmo que vocês estão pensando... aquele primeiro figurino da Cinderela, quando ela ainda era uma reles plebéia aos trapos e farrapos... xD com direito a avental e lencinho na cabeça!_

_Sakura: Motoqueira - alguém aqui já viu aquelas motoqueiras americanas, com botas de borracha, calças de couro, jaqueta sem manga que valoriza (B: demais! ¬¬) os peitos, óculos, etc e tal, tudo preto? Então, aí está a minha idéia de Sakura..._

_Ino: Shinigami - realiza a Rukia, de Bleach... agora, mete olhos azuis e cabelos loiros nela... está aí a minha Ino!_

_Kiba: Cachorro - Akamaru gigante. lol_

_Naruto: Cachorrinho - só que esse é amarelo! xD_

_Sasame: Ursinha - QUE KAWAII!!! (agarra Sasame)_

_Temari: Sacerdotisa - imaginem uma Kikyou (Inuyasha) loira e mais atacada..._

_Shikamaru: Roupa de Dormir - tinha que ser..._

_Neji: Samurai - KENSHIIIINNNN!!!! (K: Oro? xD) Zuei, Kenshin não... vai ser mais um daqueles mestres de dojo, com aquelas roupas todas engomadas e passadinhas "bunitinhas"... e a espada, é claro!_

_Sai: Prícipe - lembra da capa pela qual ele tava brigando com a Sakura? Então, vai ser um príncipe estilo Fairy Tales, daqueles com roupa azul bufante e capinha vermelha._

_Lee: Skatista - faixinha na cabeça, luvas sem dedos em cima de bandagens, camisa larga, calça larga com a cuequinha de grife aparecendo... sacou, né? 8D_

_Kankurou: Ursinho Carinhoso - MWAHAUHAUHAU... Z-U-A-D-O! XD_

_Tsunade: Colegial - saca aquelas colegiais com saias quadriculadas e blusas brancas apertadíssimas? Agora, saca os peitos e a bunda da Tsu enfiados lá dentro... xD_

_Jiraya: Ero-sennin - preciso dizer mais alguma coisa?_

_Tio Orochie: Cobra - UIA!_

_Resto dos professores: Akatsuki - vilões! ò.ó_

_Eu não coloquei o Sasuke e o Gaara de propósito, as fantasias deles serão surpresa... hohohoho... e.e_

**#OFF OVER#**

**

* * *

#19:00, hora do ter... caham!, da festa! DA FESTA!#**

Aos poucos, o pátio central foi enchendo das coisas mais inimagináveis possíveis. Como um besouro gigante, uma 'brabuleta' com a bandeira dos gays pendurada no pescoço, Neji puxando uma princesa pela gola...

PAROU TUDO!!!!!!!

**Isto terá uma continuação. xD**

* * *

Kitsune: OK, esse cap foi o COMEÇO do baile... xD Bom, isso daqui também foi mais um tapa-buraco do que qualquer outra coisa... xD

* * *

(Itachi segurando plaquinha) 

**Mini-fic de final de capítulo tapa-buraco: Reclamações à parte, todos saem ganhando!**

No quarto de Deidara e Sasori, enquanto eles lêem o texto do capítulo...

Deidara: CADÊ EU? CADÊ??? POR QUE EU NÃO APARECI DE NOVO?! SASORI-DANNAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! BUAAAA!!! T.T

Sasori: Pare de gritar... ¬¬'

Deidara: MAS... MAS... MAS... ELAS ESTÃO DEIXANDO-NOS DE LADO!!! (puxa o passarinho de argila) VIU, ALBERTO?! VIU?! O ALBERTO NÃO GOSTOU!!! BUAAAA!!!!!!!

Sasori: Já disse pra parar de gritar, porra! ò.ó E pára de falar com esse pássaro estúpido também!

Deidara: Você é muito mal, Danna... ;.; (senta num canto, balançando pra lá e pra cá agarrado ao passarinho)

Sasori: Eu sou mal?! Foi você que explodiu as minhas marionetes!

Deidara: VOCÊ NÃO GOSTA DO ALBERTO! T.T

Sasori: u.ú

Deidara: Tá de mal comigo...? ó.ò

Sasori: u.ú

Deidara: (voz manhosa) Sabia que eu te amo...?

Sasori: OK, só não exploda minhas armas novamente... ¬¬

Deidara: HAAAIIII!!! \o/ AGORA O ALBERTO FICOU FELIZ DE NOVO! WEEEHHH!!! n.n

(silêncio)

Deidara: (deitando na cama e colocando Alberto na cômoda) Dannaaaaa... já que não vamos trabalhar, vamos fazer outra coisa **muito** interessante?

Sasori: (fica por cima de Deidara) Sim.

Agora, façam que nem na cena do armário: usem toda a sua imaginação mais perva pra saber o que aconteceu no quarto... xD

**Fim da mini-fic**

**

* * *

Reviews: **

**FeH-Chan**:

Kitsune: OPA! Q Q ISSO?! CINCO REAIS?! Ò.Ó Dá desconto, q tal 2,50? xD Sim sim, eles saíram do armário, já q eu tive que trocar o cenário, mas voltaram pra lá... vc faz idéia de como foi difícil tirá-los de lá? Isso é que dá trabalhar com um Lee bêbado... u.ú E SALVE O WHISKY E OS ARMÁRIOS! lol

Kankie: (cantando) Ninguém me ama... ninguém me qr... ninguém me chama... de "meu amor"...!

Kitsune: Realmente, ele só se fode nesta merda... mas, não se preocupe! Arrumarei alguém pra ele mais rápido que você possa dizer a minha frase patenteada do Kankie-kun: "Eu só me fodo nesta Merda!" \Ò.ó/

Orochie: OBRIGAD**A**!!! ;D

Kitsune: ¬¬'

Jaa! o/

**Uzumaki Arashi**:

Kitsune: Helder! Não encorage o Hentai! ò.ó

Temari: Aí, tinha q ser amigo da autora... ¬¬'

Shika: uhum... u.u

Kitsune: É CULPA DA HÉLIO! EU VOU MANDAR O DEIDEI EXPLODIR AQUELE VIADO GRÁVIDO!!! Ò.Ó

Deidara: EXPLODIR?! °O°

Sasori: LONGE DAS MINHAS MARIONETES!!!

Deidara: Sim senhor... ;.;

Kitsune: Esse "hj em dia tds são aproveitadores" foi alguma indireta ou o q? ¬¬'

SaYonara, Helder-baka-kun! o/

**Mandy Lua**:

Sasuke: Não é ciumes! ò.ó

Kitsune: Não, é só uma coisa que bate qnd dizem q vão levar o Naru-chan... xD Bom, o baile começou nesse, mas só terá o clímax no próximo cap, q eu acho q vai ser um super-mega-hiper-gigantesco cap! \o/

Kissus pra vc tbm, tia Mandy! \o

**S2 Uzumaki Taty S2**:

Brunna: Bom, temos uma Sakura, e duas personalidades: a da fic e a do anime. Qual vc qr, Rafa?

Kitsune: Desculpe os dois, o DeiDei-kun tá d TPM... e.e

(no quarto de Deidara e Sasori)

Deidara: (agarrado ao passarinho de argila) SASORI-DANNA NÃO ME AMA MAAAIIIISSS!!! BUAAAA!!! T.T

Sasori: Oh My God... eu mereço... ¬¬'

Deidara: Seu mal, você não gosta do Alberto! ò.ó (abraça mais forte o passarinho)

(no escritório novamente)

Kitsune: Qm flou em NaruSaku?! Eu tenho NOJO desse casal! É feio! E, infelizmente, eu não vou poder t dar o Naruto, ele já é da Tia Mandy... ó.ò

Jaa ne pra vocês dois! \o/

**Hyuuga Enzan**:

Kitsune: Ok, Hina-chan pro Tio Enzan! Até rimou! 8D

Orochie: °O° Todos torcem por mim!

Sasuke: To fudido... ¬¬'

Tchuzinhooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lol

**Tenten-chan**:

Kitsune: Kyaaa!!! O Itachi não! ò.ó Nem o Gaara, ja q eu ja dei ele pra Tia Feh... Mas, ainda tem o Kankie, o Sasori, o Tio Orochie... xD

Jaa! o/

**Amakase Miharu**:

Kitsune: Bom, o Sasu-chan se fudeu, mas o Gaara só ganhou!

Gaara:...

Kitsune: xD

Fui! \o

**Xx Kitsune xX**:

Kitsune: Realmente, SasuNaru comanda... SasoDei é a perfeição do yaoi d Naruto, são tããããoooo fofos! °O° OK, vc fica com a Kyuubi kawaii! n.n Bom, não pude enfiar SasoDei nesse cap, mas, pra eu não ter uma crise de abstinência, coloquei aqla mini-fic no final do cap... n.n''

(no quarto novamente)

Deidara: VOCÊ INSULTOU O ALBERTO! PEDE DESCULPAS PRO ALBERTO!!! (ainda agarrado ao passarinho, joga uma bomba)

CABUUUUMMM!!!

Sasori: (atrás da marionete) DEIDARA, SEU MALUCO, PÁRA COM ISSO! VC LIGA DEMAIS PRA ESSE BICHO IDIOTA!!!

Deidara: AAAAAHHHH!!!!!! CHAMOU O ALBERTO DE IDIOTA!!! Ò.Ó

CABUM! CABUM! CABUM! CABUM!

(de volta ao escritório)

Kitsune: Err... bom, continue lendo! n.n'

Kissus, xará! o/

**RaposaVermelha**:

Tsu: Bora! ò.ó

Jiraya: nããããoooo... T.T

Hinata: Vc cismou comigo, hein garota! ò.ó

Kitsune: Branco e rosa? Então, acho q vc vai adorar a fantasia dele... xD

Orochie: Bom, eu te ensino a costurar, querida! ;D

Tenten: ENTÃO, VC ACHA QUE NÓS SOMOS MÁS-INFLUÊNCIAS, É?! Ò.Ó

Sakura: EU PROTESTO! ELES VIRAM PORQUE QUEREM! Até porque, quem resiste a um Whisky 12 anos...? e.e

Até, moça! \o

**Senf**:

Sasame: Salame...? ò.ó

Kitsune: Bom, o Neji já é da Tia Ketz, então, poderia escolher outro...? n.n' E, eu não estou pensando em ninguém pro Itachi, então, será ItaOC! n.n A Brunninha me mata se enfiar mais algum yaoi aqui... o.o'

(alguns dias atrás...)

Kitsune: (lendo a review) ItaKakGai? Q legal!!! (tiros)

Brunna: (aponta arma) MAIS YAOI NÃO!!!

Kitsune: SIM SENHORA, SÓ NÃO ME MATE!!! T.T

(voltando ao presente)

Kitsune: Err... o.o'

Jaa ne! o/

**Sakurinha Rockbell**:

Kitsune: Yo! Bom, quanto ao vestido, o Tio Orochie disse que sim, mas vai cobrar 500 conto. Cara, é impressão minha ou esse cara tem uma tara pelo nº 500? Prefiro 300! xD Tá bom, piadinha infame e infeliz... u.u'

byebye! \o/

**Kyu Uchiha**:

Kitsune: Isso ae, acabamos com aqle mundinho! è.é Bom, coloquei SaiSaku pq eu não sou mt chegada num SasuSaku... td bem q eu escrevi uma one-shot, mas foi por surto! xD O Itachi eu não posso neociar, ja tem outra pessoa qrendo... u.u' Gomen ne.

Kissus! ;)

**Ketz Uchiha Hiwatari**:

Kitsune: DESCULPA, TIA KETZ! FOI ERRO MEU!!! O NEJI É SOMENTE SEU, OK?! Desculpaaa... T.T

Orochie: To dizendo, to dizendo!? Todos estão torcendo por mim! Q emoção! ;.;

Kitsune: Cale-se, Orochimaru Jackson... ¬¬'

Byebye, tia Ketz, desculpinha novamente!

**Tami and Julian**:

Kitsune: Tammy-chan... desculpa... eu ja tinha dado o Neji-kun pra tia Ketz, e acabei fazendo confusão por causa de uma pesquisa q eu tava fazendo na hora... ;.; Pra compensar, pod escolher dois personagens! ò.ó Gomen neee! E, eu vou ler a fic d vcs! juro!

Byebye e desculpas outra vez!

**Tochi no Mari**:

Kitsune: Qlqr um?! Q tal o Kakashi? xD Well, DETALHADAMENTE não vou poder, mas, se eu fizer com detalhes, vai ser numa oneshot separada. Outras yaoistas q ja fizeram devem saber o horror q é criar um lemon decente...

Kissus & Jaa ne, moça!

**sabaku no nááh-chan**:

Kitsune: NOVA?! (entrega um pedaço d bolo) Bem vinda, linda! n.n Bom, lá vai o Kankie pra vc, moça! xD

Kankie: ALGUÉM ME AMA!!! °O° q emoção...

Kitsune: Bom, vc vai ter q esperar até o próximo cap... xD

Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOL

**Hyuuga Mirin**:

Kitsune: Err... o.o' O Gaa-chan já é da Tia Feh... Cara, td mundo qr o Gaara! Msm assim, vlw pelo elogio, moça! n.n

Jaa ne! o/

**Saky Moon**:

Kitsune: Tá aqui! n.n ve se manda um review maior da próxima vez! xD Brincadeira, vc ja mandar uma review só pedindo o próximo cap. já me animou! xD

Jaa, moça!

**Natsumi Omura**:

Kitsune: Aí, morde o Itachi não... preciso dele como capacho! xD Não conhece direito Naruto?! Nossa... é raro alguém q qse nem conhece um anime gostar d uma fic!

Naruto: Verdade, eu sumi.. .só tive uma participação insignificante nesse cap... o.o'

Kitsune: Naru-chan, querido, vc é mt kawaii ainda mais sem bandana, mas pra mim vc tbm é só um pretexto para q eu conhecesse os outros personagens tão melhores q vc... u.u

Byebye!

**Uchiha Sabaku**:

Kitsune: OMFG, TODOS QREM O GAARA!!! DEUS!!! REPITO: O GAA-CHAN É DA TIA FEH! ELA PEDIU PRIMEIRO!!! Ò.Ó

Itachi: Não tenha um ataque com a pobre moça! ò.ó

Kitsune: tá... u.ú

Jaa! o/

**Hanna Yin-Yang**:

Kitsune: Detalhes após eu conseguir escrever um lemon decente... (deprime por não conseguir escrever lemon)

Orochie: Seríamos??? Já somos, fofa, já somos! ;D

Kitsune: Bom, as fantasias estão aí, espero q goste! Só não coloquei o Naru-chan d pintinho amarelinho pq tenho uma amiga q é viciada no Naruto... xD Haku?! Prá já, ele é todinho seu, mas só vou entregar depois da fic!

Até! lol

**Sinara-chan**:

Kitsune: Vc pergunta pq tanto palavrão e fla 'caralho' logo em seguida? Tia Sinara-sama, tia Sinara-sama, q isso?! xD Bom, eu ressucitei o Itachi pq eu tenho q acabar a fic, mas negociemos: Vc fica com ele aos domingos, quartas e sextas; eu fico com ele às terças, quintas e sábados e nós o trancamos às segundas pra mais ninguém pegar. OK?

Byebye, titia! xD

**Uchiha Nakai**:

Kitsune: nossa, SasoDei é amado por aqui, hein! xD O Deidara ja é seu, mas o Sasori não deixa ele ir sozinho... u.u' Algum problema com isso? Qr dizer, vc poderá ver yaoi ao vivo! Q tal, hein!? n.n' (propaganda fajuta pra não ser morta pelo Sasori). Vou colocar mais GaaLee NO PRÓXIMO, mas neste não deu mt... xD DOIS CAPÍTULOS?! Tá 'marrada, não consigo fazer UM direito durante a semana, imagina dois... xD

Beijos, Tia Nakai! o/

**

* * *

A campanha continua, só peço que prestem atenção na tabela de posses que colocamos no começo. **

**Jaa ne, povão! o/**

Aquarius no Kitsune & Brunna


	9. Errorcap errado, o 9 tá no 10!

**AVISO INICIAL!!!: ESSE CAPÍTULO CONTÉM Y-A-O-I!!! NÃO TEM PROBLEMA VOCÊ NÃO LER!!! MAS, SE VOCÊ GOSTA, COM TODA A CERTEZA GOSTARÁ!!! 8D (eu nem me acho... xD)Disclaimer: Naruto-kun pertence à Mandy Lua! xD**

**Créditos: À Tia Feh (FeH-Chan), que me deixou usar Gaa-chan e seus biscoitos... °¬° E também porque me deu umas idéias pelas quais eu viajeeeeiiiii... xD À Brunninha, por estar ao meu lado fazendo essa demência... °o° E a todos que perdem seu precioso tempo me mandando reviews! 8D Respostas no final!**

**O.b.s.1: Terão ocasionais POV's**

**O.b.s.2: Bom, a partir de agora, quem não gostar de fanfics que abordam temas como: Drogas, bebidas alcoólicas e Emos de maneira cômica, é só levar essa setinha aí que está aparecendo no seu monitor para o botãozinho verde de "voltar". Não há necessidade de fechar a janela ou quebrar seu mouse, oká? 8D**

**O.b.s.3: Casais: reformulando alguns...**

**O.b.s.4: Agora sim será o baile, preparem-se para um super-mega-hiper-gigantesco capítulo nove! \Ò.ó/**

**

* * *

#Posses#**

**Aquarius no Kitsune e Sinara-chan - Itachi (melhorou, titia querida? xD)  
Brunna - Sasuke  
Ketz Uchiha Hiwatari - Neji  
Mandy Lua - Naruto  
FeH-Chan - Gaara e Lee  
Sakurinha Rockbell - Sai  
xX Kitsune Xx - Kyuubi  
S2 Uzumaki Taty S2 - Sakura (bebum)  
Hyuuga Enzan - Hinata  
Uchiha Nakai - Deidara  
sabaku no nááh-chan - Kankurou  
Tami and Julian - Shikamaru  
Tochi no Mari - Kakashi  
Senf - Gai  
Kyu Uchiha - Sasori  
Oboko-chan - Tenten  
Pan Kit - Iruka  
Datte Bayo! (peço q continue com esse nome, pra eu não me confundir... xD) - Temari**

**

* * *

**

**Colégio Interno (Inferno)**

**Cap.9: Um baile totalmente fora do comum, como não podia deixar de ser, já que fomos nós que escrevemos! Nossa, que título enorme... ah, foda-se! 8D (o "foda-se" tbm faz parte do título)**

Neji estava puxando uma princesa pela gola. A "princesa" usava: um vestido rosa-bebê, uma grande fita branca formando um laço atrás na cintura, a parte de baixo tipo saia rodada até cobrir os pés, luvas até os cotovelos brancas, com fitas também cor-de-rosa trançadas ao longo, e combinando, um conjunto de tiara, colar e pulseira de prata, com um sato de salto alto prata também.

Resumindo, Neji estava arrastando Sasuke-princess...

- KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! QUE ISSO?! XD - Sakura e Tenten (que estava vestida de surfista, só pra constar...) riam um pouco... escandalosamente demais.

- Hei hei, que isso?! Essa budega mal começou e vocês já-- - Itachi começou a tentar botar alguma moral mas, ao ver o irmão, logo se juntou ao coro de gargalhadas. - SAS... SASU... SA...! HAUHAUHAUHAUA!!! XD

- SEUS DEPRAVADOS, PAREM DE RIR!!! - grita o Uchiha, mas isso só fez as gargalhadas aumentarem. - Com amigos como vocês, eu simplesmente não necessito de inimigo nenhum... ¬¬' - tira a mão de Neji da gola e se recompõe... bom, o máximo que um homem pode se recompor usando um vestido! xD

- SASU-CHAAAANNNN!!! - uma cobra gigante vinha em direção ao grupo.

- O.O PUTA QUE O PARIIIIIUUUUU!!! QUE QUE VEM A SER ISSO?!

- Sasu-chan, você está MA-RA-VI-LHO-SAAAAAA! °O°

- SAI DE PERTO, BICHO MALDITO! VAI! VAI! XÔ! VAI DE RETRO! SAIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! - Sasuke agora perdeu toda a "pose" e escostara-se a Neji, que ainda estava ao lado dele, balançando braços e pernas e quase fundindo-se ao amigo. - NEJI, SEU AMIGO DA ONÇA, FAZ ALGUMA COISA AE, CARALHOOOOO!!!!

- Não se preocupe, eu irei protegê-la.

- Você é um filho da puta. ¬¬

Neji vai a frente de Sasuke e... dá um tapa no peito de Orochimaru. ISSO!!! E ELE VOA LOOOONGEEE!!! xD

- Pronto, mais alguma coisa, princesa?

- Sim.

- O que?

- Corrigindo: Você é um bom filho da puta.

- Eu sei que eu sou bom.

- Retardado! - grita Tenten da platéia, jogando pipoca no moreno cabeludo.

- TENTEN, SUA RATAZANA DE PRAIA, VEIO A CARÁTER É?! - gritou Neji, tirando uma pipoca do cabelo.

- SIIIMMM!!! 8D

Neji deixa Sasuke sozinho com seus pensamentos homicidas e vai falar com Tenten.

- Teme!!!

- O que é, Naru...O.O - pára de falar ao ver o trio a sua frente. O trio compunha-se de: Um cachorro amerelo-canário, um Usinho carinhoso e um skatista. Mas, o que mais chamou a atenção foi o skatista.

Vocês realmente achou que o Naruto chamou "Teme" só pra implicar com a pobre princesa, certo? E-R-R-A-D-O!!! Ele gritou "Teme" para avisar à pobre princesa sobre a "massa verde-e-laranja" com cuequinha de grife de fora, que praticamente pulou em cima dele. E teria acertado em cheio se Sasuke não tivesse dado um passinho pro lado.

- Lee, sua anta patalógica, o que foi dessa vez? ¬¬'

- SASUKE!!! - pula no moreno, que tem seus apliques do cabelo puxados. - VOCÊ VIU O GAARA-KUN?! DIZ QUE VIU, DIZ QUE VIU, DIZ QUE VIU, DIZ QUE VIIIIIIIUUUUU!!!!!! T.T

- NÃO, PORRA, SOLTA O MEU CABELO!!!

- GAARA-KUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!! O.O'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' - sacudindo o Uchiha de um lado para o outro... pelos cabelos.

- AIEEEEEEEE!!!!!! LEE, SEU RETARDADO MENTAL, ME SOLTAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Lee, solte o meu irmão, por favor... o.o' - pede Itachi, zelando pelo irmãozinho que estava a ponto de ter tanto os apliques quanto o próprio cabelo arrancado.

- CARALHOU!!! O.O' - grita Kankurou, olhando para a entrada florida. Na verdade, todos olhavam para a entrada florida.

Por ela entravam uma bela sacerdotisa loira com quimono vermelho e branco e arco-e-flecha na mão. Mas não foi a loira que chamou a atenção. Foi "o que" estava ao seu lado. Vamos de baixo para cima:

Sapatos boneca lustrosos, meia-calça vermelha de rendas pretas sobre belas e depiladas pernas. Vestido curto rodado, preto, com babados brancos por baixo, e por cima um aventalzinho branco também. Luvas de seda branca amarradas com uma fita vermelha no pulso. Cabelos longos por meio de apliques vermelho-fogo, amarrados na ponta por uma longa fita negra. Isso sem contar o rabo de arame armado com uma fita na ponta e orelinhas super-fofas de gato no topo da cabeça pretos.

Resumo da ópera: Uma Neko-Maid.

Resumo mais completo da ópera: Gaara vestido de Neko-Maid(que é aquelas empregadinhas com orelinhas e rabinho de gato).

- GAARA-KUN?! °O° - grita Lee, soltando Sasuke e com o queixo ao chão.

- CANARINHOS VOADORES, GAARA?! O.O - gritou Sakura, Tenten e Itachi, todos três derrubando os copos de cachaça brasileira que estavam nas mãos.

- Apresento-lhes minha obra-prima: O chibi-chibi("pequenino", referindo-se à altura dele) Neko-Maid-chan, Sabaku no Gaara! o/ - diz Temari, abrindo os braços e apontando pro irmão mais novo como se esta fosse realmente um obra de arte numa exposição.

- Até que ele tá bonitinho... -.-' - Shikamaru, sarcástico e agarrado ao travesseiro.

- Cale-se, Lazy, aqui você não tem opinião. - responde Temari, estreitando os olhos.

- TEMARI, SUA TRANSVIADA (K:cara, adorei essa palavra... xD), O QUE FEZ COM O NOSSO IRMÃO?! - Kankie, pra variar, tem um ataque histérico.

Mas Gaara não ligava pra nada disso.

_**

* * *

Gaara's POV**_

Merda.

Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda.

MIL VEZES MERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Puta que pariu, eu mato a Temari. Eu juro que mato a Temari. Atenção crianças que lêem essa fic - e espero que não sejam muitas -, nunca falem que irão matar seus irmãos. Só falem isso se um deles vestir você de Neko-Maid sem seu total consentimento.

Bom, vocês provavelmente estão pensando: "Do que ele está reclamando? Pra ter sido todo enfeitado, com certeza ele consentiu!". CONSENTI O CARALHO! AQUELA FILHA DA...! Peraí, muita calma nessa hora, ela é a minha irmã. Aquela... inominável me drogou. SIM! O FEITIÇO VIROU CONTRA O FEITICEIRO! Eu só me lembro dela rindo maléficamente antes de botar algo no meu nariz pra eu cheirar. EU CHEIREI! Eu nunca tinha cheirado, só tirava dinheiro daqueles que cheiravam...

Voltando ao tópico, eu cheirei. Daí então, só passaram alguns flashes, como ela arrancando algo parecido com fita durex das minhas pernas e mexendo pra lá e pra cá no meu cabelo. No fim das contas, só acordei mesmo quando tropecei no último degrau da escada e beijei no chão. Naquela altura, eu já estava todo produzido - e completamente depilado - e indo em direção ao portal florido do baile. Depois de dar uma sacaaaaada na meia-calça rendada - "que belas pernas..." ainda tava meio grogue -, percebi que aquelas "belas pernas" eram as minhas pernas!

Entrei em pânico.

Tentei correr de volta, mas a Temari me puxou pelo rabo de arame e eu fui ao chão novamente, só que dessa vez de bunda.

- Ah não! - falou ela - Não vai não, agora que nós chegamos aqui vamos em frente!

Ela me lançou à frente - ela é mais forte que eu... corrigindo, ela é muito mais forte que eu - e, de repente, lá estavamos nós dois, atraindo o olhar de todos. Eu olhei em volta, procurando algum lugar remoto para ficar o resto do maldito baile, quando eu ouço um "Gaara-kun". Virei e vi Lee e seus enormes olhos negros, de queixo caído, e roupa toda largada, e com uma cueca de grife aparecendo. Gelei. Corei. Depois do armário, nunca mais consegui ver uma cueca do Lee sem corar. É estranho...

Vi-o aproximar-se. Nesse momento, provavelmente estava mais vermelho que todos os adereços da minha fantasia.

_**

* * *

Itachi's POV**_

KAMI-SAMA!!! DOIS HOMENS DE VESTIDO NA MESMA FESTA É DOSE!!! E UM DELES É O MEU IRMÃOZINHO!!! DEUS DO CÉU, EU DEVIA TER UMA CÂMERA AQUI COMIGO!!! MWAHAUHAUAHUAHUA...!

Ai ai... derrubei minha cachaça... dane-se, os dois estão MUUUITO melhores! xD Arf... eu acho que vou ali na mesa pegar mais um copo... ahaha!

Vejo a professora Anko sozinha, numa cadeira. Hmm... será que a morena de olhos castanhos está precisando de "companhia"? uhuhu... Começo a caminhar na direção dela, mas...

- Você é muito cínico, sabia Itachi? - diz Sasuke, atrás de mim. Viro-me e vejo os olhos frios como os meus me reprovando.

- E daí? - respondo na mesma moeda. Meu pai não me intimidava, e não iria ser o meu irmão mais novo e fazê-lo.

- Larga de ser idiota, nii-san. Eu sei muito bem porque você veio dar aula aqui no meio de lugar nenhum, e não tem nada a ver com salário. Você tem prometido 51 por cento das empresas do _Uchiha Corp_., não seria um salarinho de professor de Geografia. Não mesmo. - ele estreitou os olhos e sorriu de canto de boca. Nessas horas, até eu fico com um pouco de receio dele - Tu tá fugindo dela, né?

- Sasuke, idiota é você. Ela tem a sua idade, porque diabos eu fugiria dela?

- Você não está fugindo dela, está fugindo do compromisso. Você a odeia, e eu sei que, quando você, irmãozinho, odeia alguém, destrói essa pessoa, não foge.

Sem mais palavras, me virei e fui em direção a professora de biologia. Ora, era só o que me faltava! Receber qualquer lição de moral do meu irmão 5 anos mais novo que eu! Argh! Eu não a odeio. Eu...

- Boa noite, professora Anko. - joguei meu melhor sorriso para a mulher.

- Boa noite, professor Itachi.- ela respondeu na mesma moeda.

Pronto, minha diversão e esquecimento da noite já estavam garantidos!

_**

* * *

Normal POV **_

Itachi virou-se e foi falar com a professora morena. Sasuke seguiu o exemplo, mas ao invés de ir para uma mesa, esgueirou-se até a árvore que os abrigara da chuva um dia desses.

Sentou-se e relaxou. Finalmente, um lugar isolado da festa, onde a música alta chegava quase a estourar seu tímpanos.

- S-Sasuke-kun? - virou-se e viu Hinata. - Posso me sentar com você?

- Claro!**

* * *

**

Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara e Lee estavam sentados à uma mesa. Temari olhando para o relógio de cinco em cinco segundos, Shikamaru com cara de sono apoiado no travesseiro, Lee elogiando um Gaara totalmente vermelho.

- Com licença vocês dois! n.n - a loira olha para o relógio uma última vez e sai dali carregando o Nara. Vai em direção a um painel com nuvens vermelhas pintas, branco nas bordas, e no meio um vermelho em degradê, onde dois professores tiravam uma foto.

- DIZ XIS!

- Não.

- DIIIIIIZZZZZZZ!!!!!!! POR FAVOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!

- PORRA, NÃO!!!

- FAVOOOOOOOORRRRRR!!!!!!!! T.T

- Tá bom... Xis.

- Pronto! - gritou o fotógrafo, entregando a Sasori e Deidara a foto que acabara de tirar.(K: idéia tirada de um fanart... qm quiser, fla comigo)

- WAAAAAHHHH!!! QUE KAWAII!!! VAMOS EMOLDURÁ-LA, SASORI-DANNA!!! n.n

- Ai Kami-sama... ¬¬'

- DeiDei! Sasori-sensei! - gritou Temari, correndo em dirção aos adultos.

- Tema-chan! - cumprimentou o loiro de volta. - E aí?

- Tudo certo para o nosso planos! è.é

- Yeah! è.é

- Que plano? o.o' - Shikamaru e Sasori boiam.**

* * *

**

Ainda na mesma cena com Gaara e Lee, mas a ceninha é interrompida por uma... corda. SIM, UMA CORDA!!! Uma corda que amarra os dois e os puxa para a pista de dança. Nesse momento, começam os acordes da música.

- QUE PORRA É ESSA?! - pergunta Gaara. se livrando da corda e arrumando a saia. (K: xD)

Aí, passa um moleque que empurra o ruivo e esse se encosta em Lee, pra não dar de cara no chão.

This time, this place  
Misused, mistakes  
Too long, too late  
Who was i to make you wait

- Gaara-kun... quer dançar? - sorri Lee, pegando o outro pela mão e guiando-o para a pista, onde vários outros casais também dançavam.

Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'cause you know,  
You know, you know

O moreno começa a sussurra-lhe a música no ouvido.

- Lee...

- Aishiteru.

-...

That i love you  
I have loved you all along  
And i miss you  
Been far away for far too long

Dois casais um tanto quanto chamativos dançavam, quer dizer, fingiam dançar, já que as "mulheres" não paravam de tagarelar...

- Kya... Deidei, tá dando certooooo... - sussurrou Temari, quase tendo um ataque histérico.

- Yeah...! - Deidara idem.

I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
And you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

Tudo que Shikamaru queria era sair dali, e foi o que ele fez. Pegou a namorada pela mão e saiu dali, deixando os dois professores sozinhos também curtindo o momento.

- Sasori-dannaaa... essa música não é linda? Eu mesmo escolhi ela, já que a Te-chan não tem lá grandes gostos pra música, e... - é interrompido por um beijo do amante.

One my knees, i'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'cause with you, i'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand

Sasori beijava o loiro ardentemente, enquanto deslizava a mão para dentro da abertura do sobre-tudo. Deidara entra em pânico e dá um forte tapa no outro.

- Aqui não, un!

- Então vamos para o quarto, depois voltamos. - seguindo o exemplo de Shikamaru, pega Deidara pela mão e leva-o em direção aos dormitórios dos professores.

I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but i won't give up  
'cause you know,  
You know, you know

Temari e Shikamaru foram para a biblioteca, que a essa hora estava totalmente vazia, e a iluminação vinha de algumas poucas luminárias espalhadas. Eles se beijavam quase que como quisessem se engolir. Shikamaru leventou a loira, que envolveu a cintura dele. Ele a levou para o fundo da biblioteca, onde ficavam as mesas de estudo mais antigas.

That i love you  
I have loved you all along  
And i miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
And you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

Itachi e Anko seguiram o exemplo de Sasori e Deidara, e se dirigiram aos dormitórios dos professores. Chegando no quarto do professor, a mulher resolveu que iria preparar um "pequeno banho", e que era para o homem esperar. O Uchiha sentou-se no sofá, não esperando ansioso o chamado, mas encarando seriamente um grande álbum de fotos na estante.

- Itachi... - Anko apareceu-lhe completamente nua, puxando-o pela mão.

So far away (so far away)  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away (so far away)  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

Sakura e Sai, depois de algumas conversas e váááários copos de bebidas variadas, também estavam se "entendendo" muito bem no gramado perto do laguinho artificial. Deitados, Sai sobre Sakura, o moreno desce os beijos para o pescoço da garota.

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'cause i needed  
I need to hear you say  
"That i love you  
I have loved you all along  
And i forgive you  
For being away for far too long"  
So keep breathing  
'cause i'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe me, hold on to me,  
and never let me go_

Nos acordes finais da música, Neji e Tenten também estavam meio perdidos, beijando-se e andando. Finalmente, param num banco e jogam-se lá, Tenten por cima. De tanto se remexerem, acabaram caindo, e o moreno acabou vendo uma cena que, já vira duas vezes, e nenhuma das duas acabou bem.

- HINATA!!! - o grito fez Sasuke e Hinata separarem-se.

- N-Neji-niisan! - gaguejou a garota, levantando-se, mas o primo passou direto e foi em direção ao Uchiha mais novo, que tembém levantara-se.

O Hyuuga foi dar um soco no amigo, que se esquivou e passou-lhe uma rasteira. Do chão, Neji aproveitou e chutou o queixo de Sasuke, que cambaleou pra trás. Levantou-se e desferiu um soco no moreno de olhos negros, que bateu de costas na grande árvore. Sasuke revidou o soco e os dois começaram a famosa "porradaria" no maior "style". (K: que é?! são um Uchiha e um Hyuuga, o que queriam?? xD)

- N-Neji-niisan... - chamou a garota de olhos perolados - S-Sasuke-san! - nenhum dos dois a ouviam, só continuavam a desferir mais socos e chutes. - Ne... Neji... N... - começava a arfar, como se estivesse perdendo o controle - Sasu... Sa... Sasuke... Sa... S...

- Hina-chan? - chamou Tenten, mas a Hyuuga correu na direção dos dois.

**°O° Continua!!! °O°**

**

* * *

**

Kitsune: Kya... Feliz niver, Brunninha! n.n

Brunna: Até que enfim você lembrou, né! ò.ó Isso foi dia 7!!!

Kitsune: É que era muita coisa na cabeça... T.T

Brunna: O Helder, por exemplo...

Kitsune: Não força senão fica sem presente, porra. ¬¬'

Brunna: Desculpinha... ó.ò

Kitsune: Ok ok, o que importa é que conseguimos! ò.ó/

Itachi: 300 copos de Mate Leão depois, né... ¬¬

(Sem mt palhaçada hoje, que tem muuuuuuuuitaaaaasssss reviews pra responder... MAIS DE 100!!! UHU!!! LOL)

**

* * *

**

Reviews: 

**Hyuuga Mirin:**

Brunna: O SASUKE NÃO MESMO!!! Ò.Ó

Kitsune: Err... o.o Por favor, peço que escolha alguém que não esteja na lista...

**Amakase Miharu:**

Kitsune: Está aí a roupa deles! xD

Sasuke: ¬¬' Não-gos-tei.

Kitsune: Re-cla-me-com-a-Brun-na. u.u

**xX Kitsune Xx**

Kyuubi: Nya... x.x

Kitsune: Nee, xará, não mata a Kyuubi não... o.O Bom, as fantasias estão aí! xDDDD E o yaoi tbm... °¬° yaoi... (baba)

Sasori: Eu só não insulto mais esse... pássaro porque prezo pela minha integridade física e das minha marionete também... ¬¬

Deidara: Viu Alberto, ele me ama! n.n

Sasori: Oh Deus...

**Natsumi Omura:**

Itachi: Todas me querem... xD

Kitsune: Sossega o facho, ô Orlando Bloom falsificado... ¬¬' Empresto sim! n.n Só devolve depois, ok?

Brunna: Quer uma dica? Anota num caderninho! xD

**Mariah-chan17:**

Gaara: Ela foi cruel comigo... o.o'

Kitsune: Não reclama, tu gosta de ser o uke da história... ¬¬ Bom bom, err... não chore... o.o' Se quiser, eu t mando um bonequinho dele! n.n

Gaara: Você tem um bonequinho de mim?!

Kitsune: Essa é uma das vantagens de ter dois artistas trabalhando pra mim. u.u

**FeH-Chan:**

Kitsune: TIA FEH!!! VC É A VERSÃO FEMININA DO PROFETA!!! LOL Eu tava mesmo planejando colocar o Gaa-chan de Nako-Maid, mas essa foi de vermelho e preto! À la Espanhola! xD Eu sempre tive uma tara por ver o Gaara desse jeitinho que eu coloquei... °¬°

Sasuke: Pq todos me odeiam...? ;.;

Kitsune: Pq ninguém gosta de vc! n.n

Sasuke: ¬¬'

Itachi: Não olha assim pra ela, é essa criatura com mente de raposa que assina nosso cheque no fim do mês... u.u

Kitsune: n.n! E eu estou pensando seriamente em colocar KankTen, arrumar alguém de fora pro Neji, e a culpa é toda sua. n.n

Tenten: Meu contatos são meus contatos, State Secret, vlw?! ò.ó Gente mais fofoqueira... u.ú

**sabaku no nááh-chan **

Kitsune: Divirta-se! n.n

Kankie: X.x

Kitsune: KITSUNE-SAMA?! °O° (alma alça aos céus) Que foda, continue me chamando assim que eu t dou uma cueca do Kankie! xD É é, a mini fic rulou, né não? °¬° xD

**Tami and Julian:**

Kitsune: O Shika já é seu, querida! n.n Bom, pelo menos eu coloquei um avisozinho dizendo pq eu não podia postar... xD

Temari: (derrubando a porta) QUE NEGÓCIO É ESSE DE DAR O SHIKAMARU?! Ò.Ó

Kitsune: Não reclama, loira, volta pra biblioteca, vai... ¬¬'

**Senf:**

Kitsune: Como já pediram o Kakashi, vou te dar só o Gai, ok? o.o' Mas, olha pelo lado bom, ele tem mó força de vontade: lava, passa, cozinha, limpa e outras coisas mais! lol e, foi mal pela roupa da Tenten, eu esqueci msm... n.n' Tá aí as fantasias do Gaara e do Sasuke! xDDDDDD

**Tenten-chan:**

Kitsune: Nha, que isso... tem uns rejeitados até que arrumadinhos, tem o Kiba... e as meninas também! xD

**S2 Uzumaki Taty Lee Uchiha S2:**

Kitsune: PQP, VC VIVE MUDANDO DE NICK, HEIN?! O.O'''

Sakura: (com uma garrafa na mão) "Ter algo mais"? Não saquei... o.o'

Kitsune: Não é pra sacar, vai beber, vai, coisinha cor-de-rosa inocente... u.u' Taty, divirta-se com o seu bunshin, pq, se eu bem me lembro, a Tia Mandy foi a 1ª a pedir... xD

**Hyuuga Enzan:**

Kitsune: NaruSasa não tem mt, eu não tenho mt afinidade com personagens burrinhose heróicos como o Naruto... o.o' kya, SasuHina é rox, mané... °¬° Se quiser uma boa dica de fic desse casal, vai nos favoritos do meu perfil e procura "A Pândega do Pônei" da Ketz Uchiha Hiwatari! É hilária, tu morre de rir com o POV do Sasuke que ela faz! xD Foi culpa dessa fic que eu comecei a tomar gosto por SasuHina...

Deidara: (todo histérico) O ALBERTO TEM UM FÃ!!! OLHA!!! O ALBERTO TEM MAIS UM FÃÃÃ!!! VIU, SASORI-DANNA?! VIU?! VIU?! ART IS A BANG! YEAH! è.é

CABUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasori: DEIDARAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!

Deidara: Me fudi, yeah... o.o (sai de fininho)

**Sinara-chan:**

**Kitsune: Ora, titia querida do meu kokoro, eu faço niver dia 10 de fevereiro! Ou seja, já fiz** aniversário esse ano! xD

Brunna: BRUNNA-SAMA?! \°O°/ (faz a festa)

Kitsune: Crianças se animam por tão pouco, né? o.o

Itachi: E falou a criatura que pula toda feliz sempre que recebe uma review... ¬¬'

Kitsune: ¬¬' Sem graça.

**RaposaVermelha:**

Hinata: Você me adora? °O°

Kitsune: Não se ache, Hyuuga.

Neji: Eu não me acho!

Kitsune: Não tava falando com você, mas se a carapuça serve... Bom, infelizmente, as coisas daqui pra frente ficarão mais dramáticas... u.u' (aponta pro "mystery" no perfil da fic)

**Mandy Lua:**

Sasuke: (vermelho) EU NÃO TENHO CIÚMES!!! SOU UCHIHA SASUKE!! Ò.Ó

Kitsune: Nusss... Ranking M? Kya, Tia Mandy! Eu qro ver! xD

Sasuke e Naruto: X.X

Kitsune: Não se preocupe, vou passar uma conversinha esperta na Brunninha pra ver se ela empresta o Sasuke pra vc... xD Bom, eu realmente estou com pressa, então tds os citados na sua fic agradecem - ao jeito deles pelo menos - pelas citações! Só a Temari e o Shikamaru fizeram um escândalo por causa da sua observação... xD 2 da matina? Boooooooa noite, Tia Mandy! o.o/

**Tochi no Mari:**

Kitsune: Mas, um dia, eu vou escrever um lemon... e será SasoDei... è.é MWAHAUHUAHAUHAUAHUA!!!! (se junta a Inner) 12 ANOS?! 12 ANOS?! OMFG, EU TENHO 14 E NÃO CONSIGO!!! EU TE ODEIOOOOOOO!!!!!! Zuera, ok... o.o'

**Oboko-Chan:**

Kitsune: Acalme-se, a Tenten-chan e a fantasia dela já são suas... xD Bom, pq? É fácil, deu na telha colocar o Gaara e o Sasuke de vestido.. xD Mái Gódi, eu morria se não existissem acentos gráficos... u.u'

**Kyu Uchiha:**

Hinata: To... i.i

Sasame: Sim... i.i

Hinata: Entendo a sua dor... i.i

Kitsune: Ó choradeira... ¬¬' O Sasori é seu, Tia Kyu! o/ Até pq, o Sasu-chan é da Brunna...

Brunna: (balançando o Sasuke que nem criança com pelúcia)

Kitsune: xD

**Datte Bayo!:**

Kitsune: (baba com os elogios) Kya... XD A fantasia do Sasuke vc acertou! Parabéns, ganhou biscoito! xD

Gaara: BISCOITO?! AONDE?! °¬°

Kitsune: Ali! (aponta pro armário)

(Gaara pula de cabeça no armário.)

Kitsune: Ó Deus, ele acreditou... o.o'

**Akane Kyo:**

Kitsune: Err... os dois já tem dona... eu peço PELAMORDEDEUS, VEJA AS 'POSSES' ANTES DE PEDIR!!! Ò.Ó Tudo bem, desculpa, mas ninguém olha pra cara da lista que eu me dei o trabalho de fazer... ;.; (deprime no canto) Bom! já estou bem! Obrigada pelos elogios, moça! xD Bom, não vou escrever o final da perseguição, pq daria mais trabalho do que eu já tenho pra Física... o.o' Quem está vestido de princesa é o Sasuke! o/

**Ketz Uchiha Hiwatari:**

Kitsune: Ainda to procurando aond vcs acharam q o Sasuke ia aparecer de princesa... ò.ó Td bem, às vezes eu tbm esqueço de mandar Review... xD

**Pan Kit:**

Kitsune: Eca, ShikaIno... xP bom, cada qual a seu gosto... Eu acho que vou msm colocar KakaIru, não tenho mt afinidade com ZabuHaku e tenho aversão a OroIta... O ITACHI É MEU!!! Ò.Ó Bom, vc detesta a Temari, eu adoro a Temari; vc adora a Ino, eu detesto a Ino! Somos o perfeito Yin-Yang... xD

**.Naeko.Juh-chan.:**

Kitsune: OMG, SasuSaku não...

Brunna: SASUSAKU!!! °¬°

Kitsune: NÃO MESMO!!! VC JÁ ME TIROU O SASUNARU, AGORA SE VIRA COM O SASUHINA!!! Ò.Ó

Brunna: ;.;

Kitsune: u.ú Bom, se vc quiser, eu escrevi e postei uma oneshot SasuSaku, mas fiz pq deu na telha... o.o'

**Mayra:**

Kitsune: (solta bombinhas) Bem vinda a esse hospício! xD Ainda não foi confirmado o que isso é... Tá aí o próximo cap! E... GaaLee rula, mané... °¬° Bom, Kakashi-sensei já tem dono...

**

* * *

Não vou responder às reviews do cap. de Aviso, mas agradeço às pessoas que me apoiaram...****

* * *

**

**(Itachi segurando plaquinha (já perceberam que o Itachi é o faz-tudo daqui?) 8D)**

**Especial de aniversário da Brunninha**

**_by: Brunninha_**

**_Revisão: Kitsune_**

Estão todos cantando 'parabéns pra você' quando Kitsune chega.

- Brunninha..seu presente!

- Não precisava

Em frente de Brunninha estava um pacote enorme que se mexia.

- O que tem?

- Abra e descubra!

Brunninha começa abrir o pacote que nem uma desesperada e la dentro não tem nada mais nada menos que o... Sasuke!

- Sasuke-kun!

- Me solta, socorro!

- Brigada... Kitsune... mestra... (aperta Sasuke)

- Nada. n.n

- Me solta!!!

- Sasuke você vai passar uma semana com a Brunninha n.n

- Ebaaaaaa!!!!! \o/

- Não vou mesmo.

- Vai sim!

- O que vai me obrigar???

Kitsune levanta um metralhadora na direção do Sasuke.

- Isso faz mudar de idéia???

- Sim!

-...O Sasuke é meu!

- Não é MESMO!

Hinata chega cheia de raiva e puxa Sasuke por um braço.

- Não, ele é meu!

- Meu!

- Meu!

- E como vocês vao terminar a fic sem ele? ò.ó

- Bom argumento... Criança, devolva o Uchiha menor pra Hina-chan!

- Não!

- Ser escritora tem sacrificios...

- Tá bom...

Hinata e Sasuke pulam de mãos dadas correndo pra o céu azul (mentirinha!) Hinata vai arrastando o Sasuke.

- Bem... então o que você vai querer de presente???

Brunninha fica com uma cara pensativa.

- Já sei!

- O que???

- Eu quero o Zac Efron.

- Mas ele mora lá nos EUA! E eu não vou com a cara do Bush... e a passagem pra lá tá cara, eu já tenho que pagar esse bando de morto de fome do elenco.

- Dane-se... Ninguém mandou você me dar o presente errado.

- Não dá não.

Brunninha começa a chorar.

- Não dá... pede outra coisa.

- Não ter yaoi na fic.

- Não! Isso não! (Kitsune começa a surtar)

- Isso sim!

- Não!

- Sim! E nada vai fazer eu mudar de ideia.

Kitsune levanta uma AR-15.

- E agora? Vai ter yaoi ou não?

- Claro que vai ter, óbvio, eu amo yaoi, não te contei não? O.O''''

- Brunninha pede uma coisa mais fácil.

- Tá... reviews!

Kitsune abaixa a AR-15.

-Ok... isso tudo bem... (olha torto por causa da parda do yaoi) E vocês, leitores! Ouviram a Brunninha! (volta a apontar a AR-15) REVIEWS DE ANIVERSÁRIO PRA ELA!!! Ò.Ó

* * *

(Momento retardado) OMFG, VIREI BETA! XD Bom, peço reviews, e tbm peço que, antes de pedirem qualquer um, VEJAM A LISTA DE POSSES! É LÁ NO COMEÇO DO CAPÍTULO, NÃO MATA NINGUÉM!!! 

Aquarius no Kitsune e Brunna

(eu nem me acho... xD):::::::::::::::::::::: 


	10. 9: Título grande! 8D

**AVISO INICIAL!!!: ESSE CAPÍTULO CONTÉM Y-A-O-I!!! NÃO TEM PROBLEMA VOCÊ NÃO LER!!! MAS, SE VOCÊ GOSTA, COM TODA A CERTEZA GOSTARÁ!!! 8D (eu nem me acho... xD)Disclaimer: Naruto-kun pertence à Mandy Lua! xD**

**Créditos: À Tia Feh (FeH-Chan), que me deixou usar Gaa-chan e seus biscoitos... °¬° E também porque me deu umas idéias pelas quais eu viajeeeeiiiii... xD À Brunninha, por estar ao meu lado fazendo essa demência... °o° E a todos que perdem seu precioso tempo me mandando reviews! 8D Respostas no final!**

**O.b.s.1: Terão ocasionais POV's**

**O.b.s.2: Bom, a partir de agora, quem não gostar de fanfics que abordam temas como: Drogas, bebidas alcoólicas e Emos de maneira cômica, é só levar essa setinha aí que está aparecendo no seu monitor para o botãozinho verde de "voltar". Não há necessidade de fechar a janela ou quebrar seu mouse, oká? 8D**

**O.b.s.3: Casais: reformulando alguns...**

**O.b.s.4: Agora sim será o baile, preparem-se para um super-mega-hiper-gigantesco capítulo nove! \Ò.ó/**

**

* * *

#Posses#**

**Aquarius no Kitsune e Sinara-chan - Itachi (melhorou, titia querida? xD)  
Brunna - Sasuke  
Ketz Uchiha Hiwatari - Neji  
Mandy Lua - Naruto  
FeH-Chan - Gaara e Lee  
Sakurinha Rockbell - Sai  
xX Kitsune Xx - Kyuubi  
S2 Uzumaki Taty S2 - Sakura (bebum)  
Hyuuga Enzan - Hinata  
Uchiha Nakai - Deidara  
sabaku no nááh-chan - Kankurou  
Tami and Julian - Shikamaru  
Tochi no Mari - Kakashi  
Senf - Gai  
Kyu Uchiha - Sasori  
Oboko-chan - Tenten  
Pan Kit - Iruka  
Datte Bayo! (peço q continue com esse nome, pra eu não me confundir... xD) - Temari**

**

* * *

**

**Colégio Interno (Inferno)**

**Cap.9: Um baile totalmente fora do comum, como não podia deixar de ser, já que fomos nós que escrevemos! Nossa, que título enorme... ah, foda-se! 8D (o "foda-se" tbm faz parte do título)**

Neji estava puxando uma princesa pela gola. A "princesa" usava: um vestido rosa-bebê, uma grande fita branca formando um laço atrás na cintura, a parte de baixo tipo saia rodada até cobrir os pés, luvas até os cotovelos brancas, com fitas também cor-de-rosa trançadas ao longo, e combinando, um conjunto de tiara, colar e pulseira de prata, com um sato de salto alto prata também.

Resumindo, Neji estava arrastando Sasuke-princess...

- KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! QUE ISSO?! XD - Sakura e Tenten (que estava vestida de surfista, só pra constar...) riam um pouco... escandalosamente demais.

- Hei hei, que isso?! Essa budega mal começou e vocês já-- - Itachi começou a tentar botar alguma moral mas, ao ver o irmão, logo se juntou ao coro de gargalhadas. - SAS... SASU... SA...! HAUHAUHAUHAUA!!! XD

- SEUS DEPRAVADOS, PAREM DE RIR!!! - grita o Uchiha, mas isso só fez as gargalhadas aumentarem. - Com amigos como vocês, eu simplesmente não necessito de inimigo nenhum... ¬¬' - tira a mão de Neji da gola e se recompõe... bom, o máximo que um homem pode se recompor usando um vestido! xD

- SASU-CHAAAANNNN!!! - uma cobra gigante vinha em direção ao grupo.

- O.O PUTA QUE O PARIIIIIUUUUU!!! QUE QUE VEM A SER ISSO?!

- Sasu-chan, você está MA-RA-VI-LHO-SAAAAAA! °O°

- SAI DE PERTO, BICHO MALDITO! VAI! VAI! XÔ! VAI DE RETRO! SAIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! - Sasuke agora perdeu toda a "pose" e escostara-se a Neji, que ainda estava ao lado dele, balançando braços e pernas e quase fundindo-se ao amigo. - NEJI, SEU AMIGO DA ONÇA, FAZ ALGUMA COISA AE, CARALHOOOOO!!!!

- Não se preocupe, eu irei protegê-la.

- Você é um filho da puta. ¬¬

Neji vai a frente de Sasuke e... dá um tapa no peito de Orochimaru. ISSO!!! E ELE VOA LOOOONGEEE!!! xD

- Pronto, mais alguma coisa, princesa?

- Sim.

- O que?

- Corrigindo: Você é um bom filho da puta.

- Eu sei que eu sou bom.

- Retardado! - grita Tenten da platéia, jogando pipoca no moreno cabeludo.

- TENTEN, SUA RATAZANA DE PRAIA, VEIO A CARÁTER É?! - gritou Neji, tirando uma pipoca do cabelo.

- SIIIMMM!!! 8D

Neji deixa Sasuke sozinho com seus pensamentos homicidas e vai falar com Tenten.

- Teme!!!

- O que é, Naru...O.O - pára de falar ao ver o trio a sua frente. O trio compunha-se de: Um cachorro amerelo-canário, um Usinho carinhoso e um skatista. Mas, o que mais chamou a atenção foi o skatista.

Vocês realmente achou que o Naruto chamou "Teme" só pra implicar com a pobre princesa, certo? E-R-R-A-D-O!!! Ele gritou "Teme" para avisar à pobre princesa sobre a "massa verde-e-laranja" com cuequinha de grife de fora, que praticamente pulou em cima dele. E teria acertado em cheio se Sasuke não tivesse dado um passinho pro lado.

- Lee, sua anta patalógica, o que foi dessa vez? ¬¬'

- SASUKE!!! - pula no moreno, que tem seus apliques do cabelo puxados. - VOCÊ VIU O GAARA-KUN?! DIZ QUE VIU, DIZ QUE VIU, DIZ QUE VIU, DIZ QUE VIIIIIIIUUUUU!!!!!! T.T

- NÃO, PORRA, SOLTA O MEU CABELO!!!

- GAARA-KUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!! O.O'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' - sacudindo o Uchiha de um lado para o outro... pelos cabelos.

- AIEEEEEEEE!!!!!! LEE, SEU RETARDADO MENTAL, ME SOLTAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Lee, solte o meu irmão, por favor... o.o' - pede Itachi, zelando pelo irmãozinho que estava a ponto de ter tanto os apliques quanto o próprio cabelo arrancado.

- CARALHOU!!! O.O' - grita Kankurou, olhando para a entrada florida. Na verdade, todos olhavam para a entrada florida.

Por ela entravam uma bela sacerdotisa loira com quimono vermelho e branco e arco-e-flecha na mão. Mas não foi a loira que chamou a atenção. Foi "o que" estava ao seu lado. Vamos de baixo para cima:

Sapatos boneca lustrosos, meia-calça vermelha de rendas pretas sobre belas e depiladas pernas. Vestido curto rodado, preto, com babados brancos por baixo, e por cima um aventalzinho branco também. Luvas de seda branca amarradas com uma fita vermelha no pulso. Cabelos longos por meio de apliques vermelho-fogo, amarrados na ponta por uma longa fita negra. Isso sem contar o rabo de arame armado com uma fita na ponta e orelinhas super-fofas de gato no topo da cabeça pretos.

Resumo da ópera: Uma Neko-Maid.

Resumo mais completo da ópera: Gaara vestido de Neko-Maid(que é aquelas empregadinhas com orelinhas e rabinho de gato).

- GAARA-KUN?! °O° - grita Lee, soltando Sasuke e com o queixo ao chão.

- CANARINHOS VOADORES, GAARA?! O.O - gritou Sakura, Tenten e Itachi, todos três derrubando os copos de cachaça brasileira que estavam nas mãos.

- Apresento-lhes minha obra-prima: O chibi-chibi("pequenino", referindo-se à altura dele) Neko-Maid-chan, Sabaku no Gaara! o/ - diz Temari, abrindo os braços e apontando pro irmão mais novo como se esta fosse realmente um obra de arte numa exposição.

- Até que ele tá bonitinho... -.-' - Shikamaru, sarcástico e agarrado ao travesseiro.

- Cale-se, Lazy, aqui você não tem opinião. - responde Temari, estreitando os olhos.

- TEMARI, SUA TRANSVIADA (K:cara, adorei essa palavra... xD), O QUE FEZ COM O NOSSO IRMÃO?! - Kankie, pra variar, tem um ataque histérico.

Mas Gaara não ligava pra nada disso.

_**

* * *

Gaara's POV**_

Merda.

Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda.

MIL VEZES MERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Puta que pariu, eu mato a Temari. Eu juro que mato a Temari. Atenção crianças que lêem essa fic - e espero que não sejam muitas -, nunca falem que irão matar seus irmãos. Só falem isso se um deles vestir você de Neko-Maid sem seu total consentimento.

Bom, vocês provavelmente estão pensando: "Do que ele está reclamando? Pra ter sido todo enfeitado, com certeza ele consentiu!". CONSENTI O CARALHO! AQUELA FILHA DA...! Peraí, muita calma nessa hora, ela é a minha irmã. Aquela... inominável me drogou. SIM! O FEITIÇO VIROU CONTRA O FEITICEIRO! Eu só me lembro dela rindo maléficamente antes de botar algo no meu nariz pra eu cheirar. EU CHEIREI! Eu nunca tinha cheirado, só tirava dinheiro daqueles que cheiravam...

Voltando ao tópico, eu cheirei. Daí então, só passaram alguns flashes, como ela arrancando algo parecido com fita durex das minhas pernas e mexendo pra lá e pra cá no meu cabelo. No fim das contas, só acordei mesmo quando tropecei no último degrau da escada e beijei no chão. Naquela altura, eu já estava todo produzido - e completamente depilado - e indo em direção ao portal florido do baile. Depois de dar uma sacaaaaada na meia-calça rendada - "que belas pernas..." ainda tava meio grogue -, percebi que aquelas "belas pernas" eram as minhas pernas!

Entrei em pânico.

Tentei correr de volta, mas a Temari me puxou pelo rabo de arame e eu fui ao chão novamente, só que dessa vez de bunda.

- Ah não! - falou ela - Não vai não, agora que nós chegamos aqui vamos em frente!

Ela me lançou à frente - ela é mais forte que eu... corrigindo, ela é muito mais forte que eu - e, de repente, lá estavamos nós dois, atraindo o olhar de todos. Eu olhei em volta, procurando algum lugar remoto para ficar o resto do maldito baile, quando eu ouço um "Gaara-kun". Virei e vi Lee e seus enormes olhos negros, de queixo caído, e roupa toda largada, e com uma cueca de grife aparecendo. Gelei. Corei. Depois do armário, nunca mais consegui ver uma cueca do Lee sem corar. É estranho...

Vi-o aproximar-se. Nesse momento, provavelmente estava mais vermelho que todos os adereços da minha fantasia.

_**

* * *

Itachi's POV**_

KAMI-SAMA!!! DOIS HOMENS DE VESTIDO NA MESMA FESTA É DOSE!!! E UM DELES É O MEU IRMÃOZINHO!!! DEUS DO CÉU, EU DEVIA TER UMA CÂMERA AQUI COMIGO!!! MWAHAUHAUAHUAHUA...!

Ai ai... derrubei minha cachaça... dane-se, os dois estão MUUUITO melhores! xD Arf... eu acho que vou ali na mesa pegar mais um copo... ahaha!

Vejo a professora Anko sozinha, numa cadeira. Hmm... será que a morena de olhos castanhos está precisando de "companhia"? uhuhu... Começo a caminhar na direção dela, mas...

- Você é muito cínico, sabia Itachi? - diz Sasuke, atrás de mim. Viro-me e vejo os olhos frios como os meus me reprovando.

- E daí? - respondo na mesma moeda. Meu pai não me intimidava, e não iria ser o meu irmão mais novo e fazê-lo.

- Larga de ser idiota, nii-san. Eu sei muito bem porque você veio dar aula aqui no meio de lugar nenhum, e não tem nada a ver com salário. Você tem prometido 51 por cento das empresas do _Uchiha Corp_., não seria um salarinho de professor de Geografia. Não mesmo. - ele estreitou os olhos e sorriu de canto de boca. Nessas horas, até eu fico com um pouco de receio dele - Tu tá fugindo dela, né?

- Sasuke, idiota é você. Ela tem a sua idade, porque diabos eu fugiria dela?

- Você não está fugindo dela, está fugindo do compromisso. Você a odeia, e eu sei que, quando você, irmãozinho, odeia alguém, destrói essa pessoa, não foge.

Sem mais palavras, me virei e fui em direção a professora de biologia. Ora, era só o que me faltava! Receber qualquer lição de moral do meu irmão 5 anos mais novo que eu! Argh! Eu não a odeio. Eu...

- Boa noite, professora Anko. - joguei meu melhor sorriso para a mulher.

- Boa noite, professor Itachi.- ela respondeu na mesma moeda.

Pronto, minha diversão e esquecimento da noite já estavam garantidos!

_**

* * *

Normal POV **_

Itachi virou-se e foi falar com a professora morena. Sasuke seguiu o exemplo, mas ao invés de ir para uma mesa, esgueirou-se até a árvore que os abrigara da chuva um dia desses.

Sentou-se e relaxou. Finalmente, um lugar isolado da festa, onde a música alta chegava quase a estourar seu tímpanos.

- S-Sasuke-kun? - virou-se e viu Hinata. - Posso me sentar com você?

- Claro!**

* * *

**

Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara e Lee estavam sentados à uma mesa. Temari olhando para o relógio de cinco em cinco segundos, Shikamaru com cara de sono apoiado no travesseiro, Lee elogiando um Gaara totalmente vermelho.

- Com licença vocês dois! n.n - a loira olha para o relógio uma última vez e sai dali carregando o Nara. Vai em direção a um painel com nuvens vermelhas pintas, branco nas bordas, e no meio um vermelho em degradê, onde dois professores tiravam uma foto.

- DIZ XIS!

- Não.

- DIIIIIIZZZZZZZ!!!!!!! POR FAVOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!

- PORRA, NÃO!!!

- FAVOOOOOOOORRRRRR!!!!!!!! T.T

- Tá bom... Xis.

- Pronto! - gritou o fotógrafo, entregando a Sasori e Deidara a foto que acabara de tirar.(K: idéia tirada de um fanart... qm quiser, fla comigo)

- WAAAAAHHHH!!! QUE KAWAII!!! VAMOS EMOLDURÁ-LA, SASORI-DANNA!!! n.n

- Ai Kami-sama... ¬¬'

- DeiDei! Sasori-sensei! - gritou Temari, correndo em dirção aos adultos.

- Tema-chan! - cumprimentou o loiro de volta. - E aí?

- Tudo certo para o nosso planos! è.é

- Yeah! è.é

- Que plano? o.o' - Shikamaru e Sasori boiam.**

* * *

**

Ainda na mesma cena com Gaara e Lee, mas a ceninha é interrompida por uma... corda. SIM, UMA CORDA!!! Uma corda que amarra os dois e os puxa para a pista de dança. Nesse momento, começam os acordes da música.

- QUE PORRA É ESSA?! - pergunta Gaara. se livrando da corda e arrumando a saia. (K: xD)

Aí, passa um moleque que empurra o ruivo e esse se encosta em Lee, pra não dar de cara no chão.

This time, this place  
Misused, mistakes  
Too long, too late  
Who was i to make you wait

- Gaara-kun... quer dançar? - sorri Lee, pegando o outro pela mão e guiando-o para a pista, onde vários outros casais também dançavam.

Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'cause you know,  
You know, you know

O moreno começa a sussurra-lhe a música no ouvido.

- Lee...

- Aishiteru.

-...

That i love you  
I have loved you all along  
And i miss you  
Been far away for far too long

Dois casais um tanto quanto chamativos dançavam, quer dizer, fingiam dançar, já que as "mulheres" não paravam de tagarelar...

- Kya... Deidei, tá dando certooooo... - sussurrou Temari, quase tendo um ataque histérico.

- Yeah...! - Deidara idem.

I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
And you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

Tudo que Shikamaru queria era sair dali, e foi o que ele fez. Pegou a namorada pela mão e saiu dali, deixando os dois professores sozinhos também curtindo o momento.

- Sasori-dannaaa... essa música não é linda? Eu mesmo escolhi ela, já que a Te-chan não tem lá grandes gostos pra música, e... - é interrompido por um beijo do amante.

One my knees, i'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'cause with you, i'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand

Sasori beijava o loiro ardentemente, enquanto deslizava a mão para dentro da abertura do sobre-tudo. Deidara entra em pânico e dá um forte tapa no outro.

- Aqui não, un!

- Então vamos para o quarto, depois voltamos. - seguindo o exemplo de Shikamaru, pega Deidara pela mão e leva-o em direção aos dormitórios dos professores.

I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but i won't give up  
'cause you know,  
You know, you know

Temari e Shikamaru foram para a biblioteca, que a essa hora estava totalmente vazia, e a iluminação vinha de algumas poucas luminárias espalhadas. Eles se beijavam quase que como quisessem se engolir. Shikamaru leventou a loira, que envolveu a cintura dele. Ele a levou para o fundo da biblioteca, onde ficavam as mesas de estudo mais antigas.

That i love you  
I have loved you all along  
And i miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
And you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

Itachi e Anko seguiram o exemplo de Sasori e Deidara, e se dirigiram aos dormitórios dos professores. Chegando no quarto do professor, a mulher resolveu que iria preparar um "pequeno banho", e que era para o homem esperar. O Uchiha sentou-se no sofá, não esperando ansioso o chamado, mas encarando seriamente um grande álbum de fotos na estante.

- Itachi... - Anko apareceu-lhe completamente nua, puxando-o pela mão.

So far away (so far away)  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away (so far away)  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

Sakura e Sai, depois de algumas conversas e váááários copos de bebidas variadas, também estavam se "entendendo" muito bem no gramado perto do laguinho artificial. Deitados, Sai sobre Sakura, o moreno desce os beijos para o pescoço da garota.

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'cause i needed  
I need to hear you say  
"That i love you  
I have loved you all along  
And i forgive you  
For being away for far too long"  
So keep breathing  
'cause i'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe me, hold on to me,  
and never let me go_

Nos acordes finais da música, Neji e Tenten também estavam meio perdidos, beijando-se e andando. Finalmente, param num banco e jogam-se lá, Tenten por cima. De tanto se remexerem, acabaram caindo, e o moreno acabou vendo uma cena que, já vira duas vezes, e nenhuma das duas acabou bem.

- HINATA!!! - o grito fez Sasuke e Hinata separarem-se.

- N-Neji-niisan! - gaguejou a garota, levantando-se, mas o primo passou direto e foi em direção ao Uchiha mais novo, que tembém levantara-se.

O Hyuuga foi dar um soco no amigo, que se esquivou e passou-lhe uma rasteira. Do chão, Neji aproveitou e chutou o queixo de Sasuke, que cambaleou pra trás. Levantou-se e desferiu um soco no moreno de olhos negros, que bateu de costas na grande árvore. Sasuke revidou o soco e os dois começaram a famosa "porradaria" no maior "style". (K: que é?! são um Uchiha e um Hyuuga, o que queriam?? xD)

- N-Neji-niisan... - chamou a garota de olhos perolados - S-Sasuke-san! - nenhum dos dois a ouviam, só continuavam a desferir mais socos e chutes. - Ne... Neji... N... - começava a arfar, como se estivesse perdendo o controle - Sasu... Sa... Sasuke... Sa... S...

- Hina-chan? - chamou Tenten, mas a Hyuuga correu na direção dos dois.

**°O° Continua!!! °O°**

**

* * *

**

Kitsune: Kya... Feliz niver, Brunninha! n.n

Brunna: Até que enfim você lembrou, né! ò.ó Isso foi dia 7!!!

Kitsune: É que era muita coisa na cabeça... T.T

Brunna: O Helder, por exemplo...

Kitsune: Não força senão fica sem presente, porra. ¬¬'

Brunna: Desculpinha... ó.ò

Kitsune: Ok ok, o que importa é que conseguimos! ò.ó/

Itachi: 300 copos de Mate Leão depois, né... ¬¬

(Sem mt palhaçada hoje, que tem muuuuuuuuitaaaaasssss reviews pra responder... MAIS DE 100!!! UHU!!! LOL)

**

* * *

**

Reviews: 

**Hyuuga Mirin:**

Brunna: O SASUKE NÃO MESMO!!! Ò.Ó

Kitsune: Err... o.o Por favor, peço que escolha alguém que não esteja na lista...

**Amakase Miharu:**

Kitsune: Está aí a roupa deles! xD

Sasuke: ¬¬' Não-gos-tei.

Kitsune: Re-cla-me-com-a-Brun-na. u.u

**xX Kitsune Xx**

Kyuubi: Nya... x.x

Kitsune: Nee, xará, não mata a Kyuubi não... o.O Bom, as fantasias estão aí! xDDDD E o yaoi tbm... °¬° yaoi... (baba)

Sasori: Eu só não insulto mais esse... pássaro porque prezo pela minha integridade física e das minha marionete também... ¬¬

Deidara: Viu Alberto, ele me ama! n.n

Sasori: Oh Deus...

**Natsumi Omura:**

Itachi: Todas me querem... xD

Kitsune: Sossega o facho, ô Orlando Bloom falsificado... ¬¬' Empresto sim! n.n Só devolve depois, ok?

Brunna: Quer uma dica? Anota num caderninho! xD

**Mariah-chan17:**

Gaara: Ela foi cruel comigo... o.o'

Kitsune: Não reclama, tu gosta de ser o uke da história... ¬¬ Bom bom, err... não chore... o.o' Se quiser, eu t mando um bonequinho dele! n.n

Gaara: Você tem um bonequinho de mim?!

Kitsune: Essa é uma das vantagens de ter dois artistas trabalhando pra mim. u.u

**FeH-Chan:**

Kitsune: TIA FEH!!! VC É A VERSÃO FEMININA DO PROFETA!!! LOL Eu tava mesmo planejando colocar o Gaa-chan de Nako-Maid, mas essa foi de vermelho e preto! À la Espanhola! xD Eu sempre tive uma tara por ver o Gaara desse jeitinho que eu coloquei... °¬°

Sasuke: Pq todos me odeiam...? ;.;

Kitsune: Pq ninguém gosta de vc! n.n

Sasuke: ¬¬'

Itachi: Não olha assim pra ela, é essa criatura com mente de raposa que assina nosso cheque no fim do mês... u.u

Kitsune: n.n! E eu estou pensando seriamente em colocar KankTen, arrumar alguém de fora pro Neji, e a culpa é toda sua. n.n

Tenten: Meu contatos são meus contatos, State Secret, vlw?! ò.ó Gente mais fofoqueira... u.ú

**sabaku no nááh-chan **

Kitsune: Divirta-se! n.n

Kankie: X.x

Kitsune: KITSUNE-SAMA?! °O° (alma alça aos céus) Que foda, continue me chamando assim que eu t dou uma cueca do Kankie! xD É é, a mini fic rulou, né não? °¬° xD

**Tami and Julian:**

Kitsune: O Shika já é seu, querida! n.n Bom, pelo menos eu coloquei um avisozinho dizendo pq eu não podia postar... xD

Temari: (derrubando a porta) QUE NEGÓCIO É ESSE DE DAR O SHIKAMARU?! Ò.Ó

Kitsune: Não reclama, loira, volta pra biblioteca, vai... ¬¬'

**Senf:**

Kitsune: Como já pediram o Kakashi, vou te dar só o Gai, ok? o.o' Mas, olha pelo lado bom, ele tem mó força de vontade: lava, passa, cozinha, limpa e outras coisas mais! lol e, foi mal pela roupa da Tenten, eu esqueci msm... n.n' Tá aí as fantasias do Gaara e do Sasuke! xDDDDDD

**Tenten-chan:**

Kitsune: Nha, que isso... tem uns rejeitados até que arrumadinhos, tem o Kiba... e as meninas também! xD

**S2 Uzumaki Taty Lee Uchiha S2:**

Kitsune: PQP, VC VIVE MUDANDO DE NICK, HEIN?! O.O'''

Sakura: (com uma garrafa na mão) "Ter algo mais"? Não saquei... o.o'

Kitsune: Não é pra sacar, vai beber, vai, coisinha cor-de-rosa inocente... u.u' Taty, divirta-se com o seu bunshin, pq, se eu bem me lembro, a Tia Mandy foi a 1ª a pedir... xD

**Hyuuga Enzan:**

Kitsune: NaruSasa não tem mt, eu não tenho mt afinidade com personagens burrinhose heróicos como o Naruto... o.o' kya, SasuHina é rox, mané... °¬° Se quiser uma boa dica de fic desse casal, vai nos favoritos do meu perfil e procura "A Pândega do Pônei" da Ketz Uchiha Hiwatari! É hilária, tu morre de rir com o POV do Sasuke que ela faz! xD Foi culpa dessa fic que eu comecei a tomar gosto por SasuHina...

Deidara: (todo histérico) O ALBERTO TEM UM FÃ!!! OLHA!!! O ALBERTO TEM MAIS UM FÃÃÃ!!! VIU, SASORI-DANNA?! VIU?! VIU?! ART IS A BANG! YEAH! è.é

CABUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasori: DEIDARAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!

Deidara: Me fudi, yeah... o.o (sai de fininho)

**Sinara-chan:**

**Kitsune: Ora, titia querida do meu kokoro, eu faço niver dia 10 de fevereiro! Ou seja, já fiz** aniversário esse ano! xD

Brunna: BRUNNA-SAMA?! \°O°/ (faz a festa)

Kitsune: Crianças se animam por tão pouco, né? o.o

Itachi: E falou a criatura que pula toda feliz sempre que recebe uma review... ¬¬'

Kitsune: ¬¬' Sem graça.

**RaposaVermelha:**

Hinata: Você me adora? °O°

Kitsune: Não se ache, Hyuuga.

Neji: Eu não me acho!

Kitsune: Não tava falando com você, mas se a carapuça serve... Bom, infelizmente, as coisas daqui pra frente ficarão mais dramáticas... u.u' (aponta pro "mystery" no perfil da fic)

**Mandy Lua:**

Sasuke: (vermelho) EU NÃO TENHO CIÚMES!!! SOU UCHIHA SASUKE!! Ò.Ó

Kitsune: Nusss... Ranking M? Kya, Tia Mandy! Eu qro ver! xD

Sasuke e Naruto: X.X

Kitsune: Não se preocupe, vou passar uma conversinha esperta na Brunninha pra ver se ela empresta o Sasuke pra vc... xD Bom, eu realmente estou com pressa, então tds os citados na sua fic agradecem - ao jeito deles pelo menos - pelas citações! Só a Temari e o Shikamaru fizeram um escândalo por causa da sua observação... xD 2 da matina? Boooooooa noite, Tia Mandy! o.o/

**Tochi no Mari:**

Kitsune: Mas, um dia, eu vou escrever um lemon... e será SasoDei... è.é MWAHAUHUAHAUHAUAHUA!!!! (se junta a Inner) 12 ANOS?! 12 ANOS?! OMFG, EU TENHO 14 E NÃO CONSIGO!!! EU TE ODEIOOOOOOO!!!!!! Zuera, ok... o.o'

**Oboko-Chan:**

Kitsune: Acalme-se, a Tenten-chan e a fantasia dela já são suas... xD Bom, pq? É fácil, deu na telha colocar o Gaara e o Sasuke de vestido.. xD Mái Gódi, eu morria se não existissem acentos gráficos... u.u'

**Kyu Uchiha:**

Hinata: To... i.i

Sasame: Sim... i.i

Hinata: Entendo a sua dor... i.i

Kitsune: Ó choradeira... ¬¬' O Sasori é seu, Tia Kyu! o/ Até pq, o Sasu-chan é da Brunna...

Brunna: (balançando o Sasuke que nem criança com pelúcia)

Kitsune: xD

**Datte Bayo!:**

Kitsune: (baba com os elogios) Kya... XD A fantasia do Sasuke vc acertou! Parabéns, ganhou biscoito! xD

Gaara: BISCOITO?! AONDE?! °¬°

Kitsune: Ali! (aponta pro armário)

(Gaara pula de cabeça no armário.)

Kitsune: Ó Deus, ele acreditou... o.o'

**Akane Kyo:**

Kitsune: Err... os dois já tem dona... eu peço PELAMORDEDEUS, VEJA AS 'POSSES' ANTES DE PEDIR!!! Ò.Ó Tudo bem, desculpa, mas ninguém olha pra cara da lista que eu me dei o trabalho de fazer... ;.; (deprime no canto) Bom! já estou bem! Obrigada pelos elogios, moça! xD Bom, não vou escrever o final da perseguição, pq daria mais trabalho do que eu já tenho pra Física... o.o' Quem está vestido de princesa é o Sasuke! o/

**Ketz Uchiha Hiwatari:**

Kitsune: Ainda to procurando aond vcs acharam q o Sasuke ia aparecer de princesa... ò.ó Td bem, às vezes eu tbm esqueço de mandar Review... xD

**Pan Kit:**

Kitsune: Eca, ShikaIno... xP bom, cada qual a seu gosto... Eu acho que vou msm colocar KakaIru, não tenho mt afinidade com ZabuHaku e tenho aversão a OroIta... O ITACHI É MEU!!! Ò.Ó Bom, vc detesta a Temari, eu adoro a Temari; vc adora a Ino, eu detesto a Ino! Somos o perfeito Yin-Yang... xD

**.Naeko.Juh-chan.:**

Kitsune: OMG, SasuSaku não...

Brunna: SASUSAKU!!! °¬°

Kitsune: NÃO MESMO!!! VC JÁ ME TIROU O SASUNARU, AGORA SE VIRA COM O SASUHINA!!! Ò.Ó

Brunna: ;.;

Kitsune: u.ú Bom, se vc quiser, eu escrevi e postei uma oneshot SasuSaku, mas fiz pq deu na telha... o.o'

**Mayra:**

Kitsune: (solta bombinhas) Bem vinda a esse hospício! xD Ainda não foi confirmado o que isso é... Tá aí o próximo cap! E... GaaLee rula, mané... °¬° Bom, Kakashi-sensei já tem dono...

**

* * *

Não vou responder às reviews do cap. de Aviso, mas agradeço às pessoas que me apoiaram...****

* * *

**

**(Itachi segurando plaquinha (já perceberam que o Itachi é o faz-tudo daqui?) 8D)**

**Especial de aniversário da Brunninha**

**_by: Brunninha_**

**_Revisão: Kitsune_**

Estão todos cantando 'parabéns pra você' quando Kitsune chega.

- Brunninha..seu presente!

- Não precisava

Em frente de Brunninha estava um pacote enorme que se mexia.

- O que tem?

- Abra e descubra!

Brunninha começa abrir o pacote que nem uma desesperada e la dentro não tem nada mais nada menos que o... Sasuke!

- Sasuke-kun!

- Me solta, socorro!

- Brigada... Kitsune... mestra... (aperta Sasuke)

- Nada. n.n

- Me solta!!!

- Sasuke você vai passar uma semana com a Brunninha n.n

- Ebaaaaaa!!!!! \o/

- Não vou mesmo.

- Vai sim!

- O que vai me obrigar???

Kitsune levanta um metralhadora na direção do Sasuke.

- Isso faz mudar de idéia???

- Sim!

-...O Sasuke é meu!

- Não é MESMO!

Hinata chega cheia de raiva e puxa Sasuke por um braço.

- Não, ele é meu!

- Meu!

- Meu!

- E como vocês vao terminar a fic sem ele? ò.ó

- Bom argumento... Criança, devolva o Uchiha menor pra Hina-chan!

- Não!

- Ser escritora tem sacrificios...

- Tá bom...

Hinata e Sasuke pulam de mãos dadas correndo pra o céu azul (mentirinha!) Hinata vai arrastando o Sasuke.

- Bem... então o que você vai querer de presente???

Brunninha fica com uma cara pensativa.

- Já sei!

- O que???

- Eu quero o Zac Efron.

- Mas ele mora lá nos EUA! E eu não vou com a cara do Bush... e a passagem pra lá tá cara, eu já tenho que pagar esse bando de morto de fome do elenco.

- Dane-se... Ninguém mandou você me dar o presente errado.

- Não dá não.

Brunninha começa a chorar.

- Não dá... pede outra coisa.

- Não ter yaoi na fic.

- Não! Isso não! (Kitsune começa a surtar)

- Isso sim!

- Não!

- Sim! E nada vai fazer eu mudar de ideia.

Kitsune levanta uma AR-15.

- E agora? Vai ter yaoi ou não?

- Claro que vai ter, óbvio, eu amo yaoi, não te contei não? O.O''''

- Brunninha pede uma coisa mais fácil.

- Tá... reviews!

Kitsune abaixa a AR-15.

-Ok... isso tudo bem... (olha torto por causa da parda do yaoi) E vocês, leitores! Ouviram a Brunninha! (volta a apontar a AR-15) REVIEWS DE ANIVERSÁRIO PRA ELA!!! Ò.Ó

* * *

(Momento retardado) OMFG, VIREI BETA! XD Bom, peço reviews, e tbm peço que, antes de pedirem qualquer um, VEJAM A LISTA DE POSSES! É LÁ NO COMEÇO DO CAPÍTULO, NÃO MATA NINGUÉM!!! 

Aquarius no Kitsune e Brunna

(eu nem me acho... xD):::::::::::::::::::::: 


	11. 10: Memória seletiva

**Disclaimer: Naruto-kun não nos pertence! Bom, só ele que não nos pertence, mas tbm nos pertence o Itachi, o Sasuke, e os resto... xD**

**Créditos: À Tia Feh (FeH-Chan), que me deixou usar Gaa-chan e seus biscoitos... °¬° E também porque me deu umas idéias pelas quais eu viajeeeeiiiii... xD À Brunninha, por estar ao meu lado fazendo essa demência... °o° E a todos que perdem seu precioso tempo me mandando reviews! 8D Respostas no final!**

**O.b.s.1: Terão ocasionais POV's**

**O.b.s.2: Bom, a partir de agora, quem não gostar de fanfics que abordam temas como: Drogas, bebidas alcoólicas e Emos de maneira cômica, é só levar essa setinha aí que está aparecendo no seu monitor para o botãozinho verde de "voltar". Não há necessidade de fechar a janela ou quebrar seu mouse, oká? 8D**

**O.b.s.3: Casais: reformulando alguns...**

**O.b.s.4: Ok ok, esse capítulo será muito dramático, e terá um pouco de hentai. Quem não gostar de temas pesados, pode não ler.**

**

* * *

**

#Posses#

**Aquarius no Kitsune e Sinara-chan - Itachi (melhorou, titia querida? xD)**

**Brunna - Sasuke**

**Ketz Uchiha Hiwatari - Neji**

**Mandy Lua - Naruto**

**FeH-Chan - Gaara e Lee**

**Sakurinha Rockbell - Sai**

**xX Kitsune Xx - Kyuubi**

**S2 Uzumaki Taty S2 - Sakura (bebum)**

**Hyuuga Enzan - Hinata**

**Uchiha Nakai - Deidara**

**sabaku no nááh-chan - Kankurou**

**Tami and Julian - Shikamaru**

**Tochi no Mari - Kakashi**

**Senf - Gai**

**Kyu Uchiha - Sasori**

**

* * *

**

Colégio Interno (Inferno)

**Cap.10: Memória seletiva (CARALHOU! deu medo esse título agora... xD)**

Hinata correu para os dois brigões e separou-os, jogando um para cada lado. Sasuke caiu e ficou perplexo com a atitude da garota, mas Neji ainda partiu pra cima. A garota girou o corpo, dando um chute que fez o primo voar alguns metros.

- NEJI! - Tenten correu para o garoto, que estava de joelhos cuspindo um pouco de sangue.

- Hinata! Acorda! - gritou o primo.

- Cale-se, Neji... - Hinata deu alguns passos à frente.

A brasileira deu uma boa olhada na colega de quarto e se assustou ao ver que os olhos perolados da menina estavam estreitos, frios. No meio da caminhada, Hinata arregalou os olhos, segurou a cabeça e gritou. Muito alto. Debateu-se. Sasuke se levantou e a abraçou. A garota continuou a gritar e se debater até que do nada perdeu a conciência.

**

* * *

**

#Enfermaria da escola#

Neji e Sasuke estavam sentados na sala de espera, lado a lado, já que Shizune não deixara eles entrarem com Hinata, só Tenten. Ambos tinham vários curativos no rosto e as roupas todas sujas.

- Neji?

- Hn?

- O que foi aquilo que aconteceu com a Hinata?

- Longa história.

- Tenho todo o tempo do mundo.

O Hyuuga suspirou. Sendo a pessoa que estava ao seu lado Uchiha Sasuke, e sendo Uchiha Sasuke seu melhor amigo, uma hora ou outra abriria sua grande boca.

- Fazia muito tempo que isso não acontecia... - começou Neji. Hei, ele vai contar sim, mas quem disse que seria na lata?

- Não enrola, Hyuuga. ¬¬

Tá, o Neji estava passando por um momento difícil, ele já teve idéias melhores...

- Ok ok... A Hinata tem um tipo de... "dupla personalidade".

- A Hinata?

- Sim, a Hinata.

- **Essa** Hinata? ô.ô

- Porra, você quer saber ou não? ¬¬'

- Ok, parei.

- Continuando, só eu e os pais dela sabemos. Às vezes, ela é tão sarcástica e sádica quanto a Sakura e a Tenten. Essa é a "2ª personalidade", como chamamos. A "1ª personalidade" é a que ela demonstra, ou seja, aquela Hinata tímida e que gagueja e cora por qualquer coisa. Mas, o problema dela é que a tal da "2ª" tem memória seletiva.

- Tem o que?

- Memória seletiva. É um tipo de distúrbio em que a pessoa "apaga" toda e qualquer coisa que não queira lembrar-se, e a "2ª" apaga tudo que possa trazer problemas à Hinata.

- Então, quando ela acordar, não vai se lembrar de quase ter te feito colocar o almoço pra fora?

- Isso aí.

- E ela está aqui por causa da tal "2ª personalidade"?

- Por aí.

- Por aí como?

Às vezes, inconcientemente, Sasuke conseguia ser mais chato do que a Tenten.

- Kami-sama... - Neji suspirou, fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás, naquela pose "eu-sou-o-cara-e-você-está-acabando-com-a-minha-paciência-mas-estou-muito-cansado-pra-te-dar-porrada". (K: BABEM, FÃS DO NEJI!!! Ele já tem dona... xD) - Não, ela veio aqui porque...

_**

* * *

**_

Hinata's POV

**#Três anos atrás#**

Estava andando pela rua escura, voltando da aula de piano. A professora teve alguns problemas e atrasou, meus pais com certeza entenderiam.

- Hinata! - ouvi alguém me chamar, logo reconheci.

- Boa noite, Hidan-sensei. - sorri-lhe. Aquele era meu professor de Educação Física, Hidan.

- Boa noite, quer uma carona? Quer dizer, está de noite, e... - ele apontou para uma rua escura mais à frente.

- Entendo, aceito sim, obrigada.

Ele me levou até a rua da minha casa que, segundo ele, ficava no caminho para a própria casa. Ele estava todo feliz, tagarelando sobre a esposa grávida, de quem ele fez toda questão de que todos soubessem, e também falando sobre como seria o batizado do menino. Deixou-me na esquina, dando tchauzinho e um "até segunda" bem franquinho, já que ele arrancou.

Sorri, pensando em como ele estava animado. Deveria ser uma ótima sensação essa, de ser pai... Bom, não pensarei muito nisso, já que só tenho 14 anos de idade mesmo. Virei-me para caminha para minha causa, quando senti algo bater forte na minha nuca. Apaguei.

Acordei num lugar estranho, olhei para o lado e vi alguém sentado em cima de uma caixa. Como a única fonte de luz era o luar vindo de uma pequena janela bem alta, só pude ver um par de olhos negros a me observar.

- Quem...? - tentei me levantar, mas a pessoa partiu pra cima de mim, forçando-me a ficar no chão. Começou a lamber meu pescoço, passando a mão pelas minha perna. - Pare! - as lambidas foram descendo e a mão subindo, com a outra ele começava a desabotoar minha camisa. - PARE!!! PARE COM ISSO!

A raiva subia pela minha cabeça, eu gritava.. eu nem sabia se somente gritava ou falava mais alguma coisa. Minha cabeça doía, parecia que ia explodir... escuro.

A próxima coisa de que me lembro é acordar num galpão, com os fortes raois de sol incindindo sobre o meu rosto. Passo a mão pelo rosto, uma mania que tinha até então, e senti algo molhando. Olhei para minha mão e vi sangue. Dei um pulo e olhei para minhas roupas. Minha saia, toda amarrotada e minha blusa, semi-desabotoada, com grandes manchas vermelhas também. Olhei para a minha frente e vi o corpo de um procurado, Kakuzo, estendido no chão. As roupas imundas de vermelho, o qual também tingia o chão em volta, os olhos vidrados refletiam meu rosto desesperado.

Olhei em volta e vi a bolsa dele. Remexi-a e encontrei seu celular, liguei para meu primo Neji, que foi a primeira pessoa que me veio à cabeça. Falei-lhe o lugar onde estava - pela etiqueta de uma das caixas - e esperei-o, encolhida o mais longe possível do corpo, mas também não saí dali.

**

* * *

**

#Tempo atual#

Acordei assustada. Foi um pesadelo horrível, que parecia tão real que...

- Foi real.

Assustei-me, olhando para onde veio a voz. Uma garota idêntica a mim estava parada em frente à cama onde eu estava.

- Eu não sou idêntica a você, eu sou você.

Como?

- Sou sua subconciência, por assim dizer.

Por que eu estou conversando com a minha subconciência?!

- Porque você estava colocando suas memórias no lugar.

Hein?

- Digamos que eu tenha um pavio curto e, sempre que você se irrita, eu tomo o controle efaço coisas não muito... agradáveis.

Então... aquilo foi real?

- A realidade dói. Mas não se preocupe, logo irá se esquecer.

Não quero.

- Huh?

Não quero me esquecer!

- E por que você quer lembrar-se de algo tão abominável que fez?

Porque faz parte do meu passado... se você faz parte de mim, deve saber o quanto eu fico angustiada por não lembrar de partes do meu passado.

- Ok, então. Você irá se lembrar de tudo, mas saiba que não é uma boa experiência saber que matou alguém.

Obrigada.

- Agora, é bom que descanse, porque já é tarde e já teve muito movimento.

Virei-me para o lado e vi Tenten descansando com os braços cruzados numa cadeira. Seu relógio digital marcava 00:30am. Está bem...

_**

* * *

**_

Normal POV

**#Um mês depois#**

- ALELUIA, ACABRAM AS PROVAS!!!

- É FESTA!

- FESTA!

- ALEGRIA!

- ALEGRIA!

- AL-TO-AS-TRAAAALLL!!! VENHA PRA FESTA FEITA PARA VOCÊ!/ GARFIELD E AAMIGOS/ VENHA CONHECER!/ GARFIELD E AMIGOS! - e lá estavam Tenten e Sakura contando a música do Garfield no meio do salão. (K: q é? cantar a músiquinha do Garfield no meio da rua.. caham! do salão é o q há! ò.ó/)

- Boa... agora, eu quero que cantem Inuyasha! - gritou Ino, lá do fundo.

- QUEEERO MUUUDAAAR O MUNDO/ CRUZAAAR OS CÉUS/ E NADAAA TEMEEER/ SÉCULOS PAAASSAM NUM SEGUNDOOO/ O BRILHO DE UM SORRISO/ TEM A FORÇA QUE ME GUIAAA/ É O PAAARAÍSOOO...

SEMPRE EM BUSCA DE UMA NOVA EMOÇÃO/ ATRAVESSANDO A ESCURIDÃO!/ DE REPEEENTEEE/ A LUZ DO AMOOORRR/ QUE ILUMINA O CORAÇÃO!

TUDO PARECE SE TRANSFORMAR!/ A ÁÁGUA, O FOGO, A TERRA E O AAARRR!/ A VIDA GAAANHA UM NOVO SEENTIDO/ UMA NOVA EEEMOÇÃO!/ UM NOVO COOOLORIDO!

- UI, É COLORIDO?! - grita Orochimaru, lá na porta.

- EU AVISEI! DEIDARA, BOMBA NELE!!! Ò.Ó- gritou Jiraya.

CABUUUUMMMM!!!

- Art is a BANG! YEAH! è.é

Lá, estavam os acima citados, Sasori, Tsunade, e mais uma garota desconhecida pra maioria, até porque, Sasuke reconheceu-a e ainda gritou por isso.

- VOCÊÊÊÊÊ?????!!!!!!!!! °O°

**C-O-N-T-I-N-U-A!!!**

* * *

Kitsune: Well, well... fiz de novo... adoro fazer isso... mas, dessa vez não é ninguém que vocês conheçam! SIIIIMMMM!!! É UMA OC!!! EU IREI FAZER ItaOC!

Itachi: E quem é?

Kitsune: Ninguém que tu conheça.

Itachi: Então me apresenta, porra!

Kitsune: Não não, é surpresa! n.n

Itachi: COMO EU SUPOSTAMENTE VOU CONTRACENAR COM A CRIATURA SE NEM A CONHEÇO?!

OC: CRIATURA É O CAR... (som de tiros) caim! x.x

Kitsune: (com uma Winchester) CALA A BOCA VOCÊ TAMBÉM! Ò.Ó Adorei esse meu novo brinquedinho... Giane... n.n (acaricia a arma)

Itachi: Era o que me faltava, pegou a doença do Deidara de denominar armas de destruição em massa.. ¬¬' (quase é acertado por um tiro e por uma bomba)

Kitsune e Deidara: NÃO INSULTE O GIANE/ALBERTO! Ò.ó

Sasori: DEIDARA, O QUE EU TE FALEI?!

Deidara: YEAH! BOMB THEM!

Kitsune: YEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! \Ò.ó/

Brunna: Bom, enquanto esses quatro se resolvem, estou aqui para avisar que hoje não terá respostas a reviews, por falta de tempo, apesar de que, a Suzana tá batendo papo com a FeH-Chan pelo orkut, mas vlw... u.u' Peço desculpas, o próximo capítulo vai ter! o/ Tchauzinho!

CABUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Gaara com a fantasia segurando a plaquinha "Problemas Técnicos")

Aquarius no Kitsune e Brunninha


	12. VIAGEM! èé

**Disclaimer: CAHAM!!! EU TENHO UMA OC!!! ELA ****ME PERTENCE!!! EU ****NÃO PRECISO**** DO NARUTO!!!**

**Créditos: À Tia Feh (FeH-Chan), que me deixou usar Gaa-chan e seus biscoitos... °¬° E também porque me deu umas idéias pelas quais eu viajeeeeiiiii... xD À Brunninha, por estar ao meu lado fazendo essa demência... °o° E a todos que perdem seu precioso tempo me mandando reviews! 8D Respostas no final!**

**O.b.s.1: Terão ocasionais POV's**

**O.b.s.2: Bom, a partir de agora, quem não gostar de fanfics que abordam temas como: Drogas, bebidas alcoólicas e Emos de maneira cômica, é só levar essa setinha aí que está aparecendo no seu monitor para o botãozinho verde de "voltar". Não há necessidade de fechar a janela ou quebrar seu mouse, oká? 8D**

**O.b.s.3: Casais: reformulando alguns...**

**Propaganda descarada by mim mesma, e que não foi aprovada pela Brunna!: "Estrelas carentes... ops! CADENTES!", minha nova fic! n.nb**

**

* * *

**

#Posses#  
**Aquarius no Kitsune e Sinara-chan - Itachi (melhorou, titia querida? xD)  
****Brunna - Sasuke  
****Ketz Uchiha Hiwatari - Neji  
****Mandy Lua - Naruto  
****FeH-Chan - Gaara e Lee  
****Sakurinha Rockbell - Sai  
****xX Kitsune Xx - Kyuubi  
****S2 Uzumaki Taty S2 - Sakura (bebum)  
****Hyuuga Enzan - Hinata  
****Uchiha Nakai - Deidara  
****sabaku no nááh-chan - Kankurou  
****Tami and Julian - Shikamaru  
****Tochi no Mari - Kakashi  
****Senf - Gai  
****Kyu Uchiha - Sasori**

**

* * *

**

**Colégio Interno (Inferno)**

**Cap.11: V-I-A-G-E-M! è.é**

Sasuke levantou-se e estava apontando para a garota na porta, com o queixo quase tocando o chão. A garota era da altura de Sakura, tinha longos cabelos prateados até as coxas e olhos azuis-elétricos, que fitavam o Uchiha mais novo de cima a baixo.

- Sasu-chan? o.o'

Ceninha tosca: vento gélido passando pela sala e todos congelados.

- HUAHAUHAUAHAUHAUAHAU... ENTÃO É PRA VALER!!! É SASU-CHAN!!! xDDDDDDDDD - gritou Sakura e Tenten, ambas rachando-se de rir.

- Ha-Haruuuu... por que ainda me chama assim?

- VOCÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!!!! - grita o outro Uchiha, que acabara de entrar pela outra ponta da sala. - O QUE FAZ AQUI?! SUA...! (POW!) caim... x.x - é acertado pelo sapato da diretora, essa com a cara vermelha de raiva de tanta gritaria.

- PAREM TODOS DE GRITAR, MERDA!!! SEJAM CIVILIZADOS UMA VEZ NESSAS SUAS VIDINHAS MISERÁVEIS, SEUS DELINQÜENTES FILHOS DA PUTA DO CARALHO!!!

No momento seguinte, estavam todos - todos mesmo - espremidos do outro lado do salão comunal com medo da diretora loira e peituda.

- Bom mesmo! u.ú Agora, professores e Haru, aqui do meu lado! Alunos, sentem-se! ò.ó

- HUP/ò.ó - os professores betem continência ao lado de Tsunade e os alunos sentam-se do jeito que podem à frente dela.

- OK! u.ú Bom, primeiro: Devido ao último ataque, o da professora Anko, decidimos pôr uma equipe de segurança, cuja chefe será Yukimura Haru.

- Prazer! n.n/

- EU AINDA NÃO DISSE PRA FALAR!!! Ò.Ó

- SIM SENHORA/ò.ó

- CAHAM! u.ú Segundo: amanhã chegarão três novos alunos! E, por último: Nós faremos um passeio escolar daqui a uma semana!

- EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- É FESTA!

- FEST-- (ZUUUMMM!) - Tenten e Sakura iriam recomeçar, mas o outro sapato da diretora passa zunindo entre elas. - caim... x.x'

- VOCÊS VÃO VIAJAR PARA... - musiquinha da Liga da Justiça (KeB: Ò.Ó!!!) caham, musiquinha de supense - O BRASIL!!! (K: naum vai dar) (B: por quê???) (K: a gente vai ter que tirar passaporte desse povo todo,tirando os dinheiro das passagens e va arriscar a segurança internacional) (B: ok... TT) (K: Tsunade, concerta isso!) - CHAMA! QUER DIZER, VOCÊS NÃO VÃO VIAJAR PRO BRASIL NÃO! VOCÊS VÃO VIAJAR PARA... COF COF COF GARRARRRR!!! X.X

- PORRA! SÓ ME FALATAVA ESSA AGORA!!! A MERDA DESSA DIRETORA SE ENGASGOU!!!

DZUUUMMM!!!

Lá vai um ornamento da parede na direção do infelizardo... 8D

Depois de alguns minutos e muitos copos d'água...

- Voltando ao assunto... Vocês irão viajar para o hotel-fazenda Mizu, "by bus"! A viagem durará 18 horas, é claro que o transporte será equipado combanheiro, comida, água e outras coisas de necessidade básica... u.u Isso será daqui a uma semana e dois dias. Então, não se esqueçam de arrumar as malas pelo menos dois dias antes.

Felizes, Sakura e Tenten retornam a cantar alegremente:

- BORBOLETINHA!/TÁ NA COZINHA!/FAZENDO CHOCOLATE/PARA A MADRINHA!/POTI-POTI/PERNA-DE-PAU/OLHO DE VIDRO E NARIZ DE PICA-PAU/AU AU!

DZUUUUMMM!!!

Lá se vai mais um ornamento da sala! xD

- CALEM-SE! Esse não será um passeio para vocês se divertirem!!! Será um passeio em que vocês deverão estudar ainda mais, ou seja, preencher questionários e participar de aulas práticas de Física, Química e Biologia, com o novo sensei Iruka! u.ú

- caim... caim... caim... ;.; - alunos tremendo do outro lado da sala novamente.

- É tudo! Agora, vou-me! E, Jiraya, pegue meus sapatos! u.ú'

- Por que eu... - olhar extra-assassino de Tsunade - Sim senhora, minha ama e senhora! O.O''' - vai catar os sapatos.

- Haru, você vem comigo para acertarmos alguns últimos detalhes da segurança!

- Sim senhora!

Os professores se retiram.

**

* * *

**

#À noite, no salão mesmo#

Estava tudo escuro, exceto um poste solitário lá fora.Sasuke estava sozinho, olhando pela janela lá para fora, onde a chuva repentina castigava os terrenos do colégio. Pensava no que aquela garota estava fazendo ali... A mesma garota que acabara de entrar e sentar ao seu lado.

- Sasuke... por que não está no quarto dormindo?

- Amanhã é domingo.

- Só por isso?

-... Por que está aqui?

- Estou aqui por livre e espontênea pressão. ¬¬'

- Aquelas velhas caducas te mandaram aqui?

- Exatamente.

- Ah...

- (suspiro) Bom, tenho que voltar para a ronda! - levata-se e bagunça o cabelo do moreno.

- Já disse pra não fazer isso!

- Sabeeenndo.

- hunf! Esqueci como tu é chata. ¬¬'

- Eu ainda me lembro como tu é enjoado!

- ò.ó! Sua...!

- VAI DORMIR!!!

**

* * *

**

#Segunda-feira#

No gramado do colégio, a turma estava na aula de artes, e como o usual, Sasori e Deidara estavam discutindo na frente.

- VOU SIM!!!

- NÃO VAI!!!

- POR QUE NÃO, SASORI-DANNAAAAAAAA????????!!!!!!!!!!!! T.T

- PORQUE NÃO!!! VOCÊ **NÃO** VAI ME COLOCAR PARA POSAR!!! POSE VOCÊ!!!

No final das contas, DeiDei fez biquinho e Sasori sentou num banquinho para posar para a turma. Lá para o meio da aula, a dupla dinêmica, Tsunade e Jiraya, depontaram no horizonte, acompanhados dos três novos alunos: dois garotos, um de cabelos e olhos verde-claro e esguio, outro musculoso e mais uma que usava óculos e tinha longos cabelos negros, com um corte no mínimo... diferente.

**COOOOONTINUAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

AVISO!!!: Coloquei esse no final pq sei q vai ter um monte de gente procurando resposta de review. Estou aqui para avisar que não responderei mais reviews, é mt ter q fazer o capítlo, e eu tenho q estudar mt msm esse ano.

**AVISO 2!!!: Vou intercalar as minhas duas fics: Colégio e Estrelas (vide aviso lá em cima). Ou seja, como essa semana teve esse capítulo então semana que vem não terá.**

Kitsune e Brunna: Pedimos desculpas por qualquer inconveiniente. (fazem reverência) Enquanto isso, vejamos esse vídeo!

Começa a passar na TV um doujinshi yaoi de KakaIru.

Kitsune: °¬° (baba)

Brunna: zZzZ... (dorme)

Kakashi: Nee... Iruka... que tal nós tentarmos isso? n.n

Iruka: SEU TARADO!!! O///O

Kakashi: Tarado por você! n.n

Iruka: Retardado... ¬///¬

Kakashi: (abraça Iruka e o leva pra outro lugar)

Kitsune: °O° (ainda olhando pra TV) Como eles conseguem fazer isso nessa posição?! O///O

Itachi: (entra e olha pra TV) TU É MENOR, NÃO DEVERIA ESTAR VENDO ISSO!!! O.O

Haru: Como eles conseguem fqazer isso de baixo d'água? O///O

Itachi: PÁRA DE VER VOCÊ TAMBÉM!!! O.O

Kitsune: DeiDei, bomb him...

Deidara: Yeah... (atira bomba no Itachi, porque também queria ver o vídeo)

CABUUUMMM!!!

Deidara: É possível fazer isso num quarto de 2x2, un?! O///o''' Sasori-danna, podemos tentar?

Sasori: Não. ¬¬'

(Usem toda a sua imaginação mais podre possível para saber o que eles estavam fazendo)

Aquarius no Kitsune e Brunninha


	13. Mais povo e começo da viadagem!

**Disclaimer: (espetando vodoo do Kishi-sensei) Naruto ainda será nosso! n.n**

**Créditos: À Tia Feh (FeH-Chan), que me deixou usar Gaa-chan e seus biscoitos... °¬° E também porque me deu umas idéias pelas quais eu viajeeeeiiiii... xD À Brunninha, por estar ao meu lado fazendo essa demência... °o° E a todos que perdem seu precioso tempo me mandando reviews! 8D**

**O.b.s.1: Terão ocasionais POV's**

**O.b.s.2: Bom, a partir de agora, quem não gostar de fanfics que abordam temas como: Drogas, bebidas alcoólicas e Emos de maneira cômica, é só levar essa setinha aí que está aparecendo no seu monitor para o botãozinho verde de "voltar". Não há necessidade de fechar a janela ou quebrar seu mouse, oká? 8D**

**O.b.s.3: Casais: ok ok, vou revelar meus planos para dominar o mundo:** Eu estou pensando em tirar NejiTen e colocar KankuTen... eu acho esse segundo melhor, pq eu tenho mais habilidade pra escrever com casais cômicos do que com casais sérios tipo NejiTen... O que vai acontecer com o Neji? HI-MI-TSU!!!

**Propaganda descarada by mim mesma, e que não foi aprovada pela Brunna!: "Estrelas carentes... ops! CADENTES!", minha nova fic! n.nb**

**#Posses#  
****Aquarius no Kitsune e Sinara-chan - Itachi (melhorou, titia querida? xD)  
****Brunna - Sasuke  
****Ketz Uchiha Hiwatari - Neji  
****Mandy Lua - Naruto  
****FeH-Chan - Gaara e Lee  
****Sakurinha Rockbell - Sai  
****xX Kitsune Xx - Kyuubi  
****S2 Uzumaki Taty S2 - Sakura (bebum)  
****Hyuuga Enzan - Hinata  
****Uchiha Nakai - Deidara  
****sabaku no nááh-chan - Kankurou  
****Tami and Julian - Shikamaru  
****Tochi no Mari - Kakashi  
****Senf - Gai  
****Kyu Uchiha - Sasori  
****Pan Kit - Iruka**

**Colégio Interno (Inferno)**

**Cap. 12: Mais povo e começo da via(da)gem!**

Como eu disse no último capítulo, algum tempo atrás (COF COF! séculos... ¬¬'), Jiraya e Tsunade chegaram com os novos alunos no meio da aula de Artes, na qual DeiDei e Sasori estavam discutindo, pra variar.

- Professores Sasori e Deidara! Comportem-se na frente dos alunos, pelo menos! - gritou Tsunade.

- Tsu, porque você tá sendo educada? Você nun... x.x - Jiraya começou a falar, mas levou um socão na boca do estômago.

- Do que está falando, Jiraya? Eu sempre fui assim! n.n

- Se falsidade matasse... ¬¬' - sussurou o velho, andando curvado.

- Bom, turma, esses são os novos alunos: Suigetsu - aponta pra de cabelo verde - Juugo - aponta pro musculoso - e Karin. - aponta para a menina - Espero que se dêem bem! n.n Vamos, Jiraya! n.n - os dois saem, com Tsunade ainda sorrindo e Jiraya com um medo fora do comum.

- Tsunade tá sorrindo... Jiraya vai apanhar muito... - comentou Deidara, se escondendo atrás de Sasori.

- Deidara, saia de trás de mim. Vocês três, tomem um lugar qualquer. Vamos continuar logo com isso... - disse o ruivo, empurrando DeiDei para a frente e abrindo caminho para os três novos alunos passarem.

- Suigetsu, seu retardado, sai de perto! - Karin, afastando o garoto de si também.

- Mas, mas... KARIIIIIINNN!!!!! EU TE AMOOOO!!!! \T.T/ - pula em cima da garota, que lhe dá um belo soco no estômago.

- SAI DE RETRO!!! Ò.ó - senta na cadeira ao lado de Sakura e Tenten, a dupla dinâmica.

- Nossa, Sa-chan, temos outro casal provando que o amor dói! xD

- Prazer, sou Haruno Sakura e essa daqui é Mitsashi Tenten! n.n

- Me chamo...

- Kariiinnn... eu acho que você quebrou uma costela minha... ;.;

- Danificou algum ponto vital?

- Não. o.o

- Que pena, então da próxima vez eu acerto.

- X.x

- Nee, Karin-chan! - chamou Tenten, com o braço levantado.

- Fala.

- Vocês três se conhecem?

- É meio óbvio né?

- Não, eu to falando isso por causa do tal Juugo ali... ele não faz nada! o.o - Tenten, olhando para o garoto que simplesmente olhava para o outro lado.

- Ele às vezes tem crises de ausência, nada de muito perturbador... - respondeu a morena, abanando a mão.

- Nada de muito perturbador? Ficou maluca, uma vez isso durou três dias! O.O - Suigetsu leva outro soco na barriga - Karin, meu amor, eu sou quebrável... x.x

- Você é desprezível... ¬¬

- Hey, Patolina, converse menos e desenhe mais! - ralhou Deidara, brincando com sua massinha de modelar.

- Patolina é o ca... ramba! Ò.ó É KA-RIN!!!

- PA-TO-LI-NA!!! ò.Ó

Labaredas em volta da menina e do professor,

- KARIIIINNNN!!!!!! OLHA O QUE EU FIZ!!! n.n - gritou Suigetsu, se colocando no meio do fogo cruzado e mostrando um desenho que consistia em:

Uma bola, com uma monte de rabiscos negros saindo dela, mais uma bola em baixo e quatro tracinhos saindo da parte de cima e de baixo.

- O que vem a ser isso? o.ô - perguntaram os combatentes.

- É você, meu amor! n.n

-...

- Karin?

-...

- K-Karin?

-...

- A-amorzinho?

- Seu...

- Es-espera! Foi c-com a melhor das intenções!

- ...retardado...

- C-calma, por favor, entenda, não quis te chamar de...

- MENTAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - sai correndo atrás do dito cujo.

- DESCULPAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! \°O°/

Realmente, outro casal q a autora retardada aqui faz e prova que "amar dói"... xD

**

* * *

#Dia da viagem# **

Todos os alunos estavam reunidos no salão novamente, prontos para serem chamados. Bom, prontos mais ou menos, porque o lugar mais parecia um zoológico que abriu as jaulas sem querer... Pelo ar: bolinhas de papel, aviõezinhos, borrachas, lápis, canetas, estojos inteiros, pessoas... Enfim, tudo que estivesse ao alcance.

- ARREEE!!! O.O''' - Tsunade grita, quando entra num salão e desvia de três aluninhos. - QUE MERDA É ESSA?!

- Foi mal, Tsunade-sama!!! n.n/ - gritaram Sakura, Tenten e Karin, que agora formavam o... TRIO DINÂMICO!!!

- awn... itai... X.x - Tsunade vira pra trás e encontra Kankurou, Sai e Suigetsu se contorcendo de dor no chão.

- Vocês quebraram alguma coisa? - perguntou a diretora.

- Peraí - verificam - Não...

- Ah, então podem continuar aí... ¬¬

- X.X''''''''

- Bom! - pronuncia-se Haru - Temos seis ônibus lá fora, uma para cada série! Todos estão informando a série com uma grande placa, não tem como errar. E, se algum engraçadinho der uma de esperto e for para o ônibus de outra série, saibam que iremos checar antes de partir!

- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Ó.Ò

- SILÊNCIO, MERDA! Caham, cada ônibus terá sete supervisores, sendo um deles um integrante da segurança!

- Eu tenho uma pergunta!

- Fala, Sasame.

- Por que sete supervisores? Não é muita coisa?

- Porque todos os professores queriam ir... u.u'

- EITA POVO FOLGADO!!! - gritou um aluninho, qm quem Haru quase acertou uma bala de uma 9mm que tirou do coldre.

- Levante a mão antes de falar! u.u

- Sim senhora... x.x'''

**#Lista de supervisores do ônibus do 1º ano#**

Professores:  
Deidara  
Sasori  
Itachi  
Kakashi  
Tsunade  
Jiraya

Segurança:  
Haru

**#Fim da lista de supervisores do ônibus do 1º ano#**

**CÔNTENÚA!!! xD **

* * *

Kitsune: WEEEHHH/o/

Itachi: ¬¬'

Brunna: WAAAHH!!! \o\

Itachi: Hei... dá pra pararem?

Kitsune e Brunna: Por quê? 8D

Itachi: Por que tá irritando... ¬¬'

Brunna: Eu te irrito?

Itachi: Muito.

Kitsune: FUINHAAAAA!!!!!!!! XD

Brunna: HUAHUAHAUAHUAHAU... XD

Itachi: EU TE MATO!!!

Brunna: Você nos ama?

Itachi: Mato!

Kitsune: Armo?

Itachi: Mato... o.o'

Brunna: Ato? Cinco ou seis?

Itachi: Maaatooo...

Kitsune: Ahn tán... mato... de capim? 8D

Brunna: Ou erva daninha?

Itachi: AAARRRGH!!! x.x

Kitsune e Brunna: Mórreu! n.n

Aquarius no Kitsune e Brunna, assassinas do assassino do Clã Uchiha! xD


	14. Fora do ônibus!

**Disclaimer: EU QUERO O NARUTO PARA MIM!!! VÃO BUSCAR, ITACHI E VOLDEMORT!!!**

**Créditos: À Tia Feh (FeH-Chan), que me deixou usar Gaa-chan e seus biscoitos... °¬° E também porque me deu umas idéias pelas quais eu viajeeeeiiiii... xD À Brunninha, por estar ao meu lado fazendo essa demência... °o° E a todos que perdem seu precioso tempo me mandando reviews! 8D**

**O.b.s.1: Terão ocasionais POV's**

**O.b.s.2: Bom, a partir de agora, quem não gostar de fanfics que abordam temas como: Drogas, bebidas alcoólicas e Emos de maneira cômica, é só levar essa setinha aí que está aparecendo no seu monitor para o botãozinho verde de "voltar". Não há necessidade de fechar a janela ou quebrar seu mouse, oká? 8D**

**O.b.s.3: Casais: ok ok, vou revelar meus planos para dominar o mundo:** Eu estou pensando em tirar NejiTen e colocar KankuTen... eu acho esse segundo melhor, pq eu tenho mais habilidade pra escrever com casais cômicos do que com casais sérios tipo NejiTen... O que vai acontecer com o Neji? HI-MI-TSU!!!

**#Posses#  
Suzana AKL e Sinara-chan - Itachi (melhorou, titia querida? xD)  
Brunna - Sasuke  
Ketz Uchiha Hiwatari - Neji  
Mandy Lua - Naruto  
FeH-Chan - Gaara e Lee  
Sakurinha Rockbell - Sai  
xX Kitsune Xx - Kyuubi  
S2 Uzumaki Taty S2 - Sakura (bebum)  
Hyuuga Enzan - Hinata  
Uchiha Nakai - Deidara  
sabaku no nááh-chan - Kankurou  
Tami and Julian - Shikamaru  
Tochi no Mari - Kakashi  
Senf - Gai  
Kyu Uchiha - Sasori  
Pan Kit - Iruka**

**Colégio Interno (Inferno)**

**Cap. 13: Fora do ônibus!**

Bom, como a autora aqui não podia deixar passar um capítulo com um número tão significativo como o 13, resolvi fazer uma pequena travessura... kukukukukuku...

Em uma estrada longínqua, ou seja, sem uma única porra de cidade em um raio de 100 quilômetros, via-se sete (K: é sete mesmo, eu errei as contas no outro cap... u.u) ônibus parados no acostamento.

- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PORRA DE MOTOR VAGAL! Ò.ó - gritava Tsunade, chutando um dos ônibus que saía fumaça do motor. Pra quem não entendeu: o motor está FU-DI-DO.

- Quem mandou comprar motor no Paraguai? ¬¬ - comentou Jiraya, sentado no chão - Mão de vaca! - quase é acertado por um tiro - CACETA!

- HARU, GUARDA ISSO! - berrou Itachi.

- Não fui eu que atirei!

Lá estava Tsunade segurando o revólver.

Mais afastado, estava o nosso grupinho, carinhosamente batizado de BRMDJ (**B**ando de **R**etardados **M**entais e **D**elinqüentes **J**uvenis), fazendo uma fogueirinha. Pra quê? Pra fazer churrasco!

- E de quê vocês pretendem fazer churrasco? Se não perceberam, não temos carne, e o mercado mais próximo fica no cu do mundo.

- Temos carne humana... °¬° - responderam Sakura, Tenten e Karin em coro.

Todos deram um passo para trás. Sem avisar, Karin pegou a mochila e tirou de lá... Um mega pacotão de Doritos e uma chapa de metal. (K: Chapa quenteeeee... xD)

- Churrasco de Doritos! n.n - cantarolou Tenten, tirando da mochila um pote de maionese. Sakura tirou da mochila uma garrafa de aguardente, pra variar o cardápio...

- Err... desde quando você tem esse pacote e essa chapa na mochila, Karin? - perguntou Suigetsu, sentindo uma mega gota descendo da cabeça.

- Desde que eu roubei do professor Jiraya, oras! o.ó

- Ah tá...

Eles fizeram uma roda em volta da fogueira e começaram a almoçar. Sim, almoçar, já eram uma da tarde, e estava programado para estarem no hotal-fazenda Mizu às...

#Aula da Matemática, com a profª Suzana#

Suzana: Well, eles saíram da escola às 6:00. Some seis e dezoito e... (vai clicar no botãozinho da calculadora)

Itachi: 24.

Suzana: Então, eles vão chegar lá às...

Itachi: Meia-noite.

Suzana: VOCÊ FEZ ISSO DE CABEÇA?! VOCÊ É UM GÊNIO!!! °O° (beija mão do Itachi)

Itachi: Eu sei, não precisa dizer... u.u

Suzana: Ponte que partiu, nem é convencido... ¬¬

#Fim da Aula de Matemática, agora com o profº Itachi#

...mas o ônibus enguiçou ao meio-dia. Esperaram uma hora, mas nada, então resolveram fazer churrasco. Coisa simples de fazer, não? Roubar uma chapa, um pacote de Doritos, fósforos... a única coisa que realmente não era roubada ali era a garrafa de aguardente.

-------------------------------

Depois de mais alguns chutes no ônibus, muita fumaça, três pacotões de Doritos e o dobro de aguardentes, Eles finalmente estavam andando, e, pra variar o cadárpio de restaurante francês, hoje temos escargot.

- FATALITYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - gritou Kankurou, dando uma voadora num mané aleatório.

- CHUUUUTA QUE É MACUUUUUMBAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! xD - gritaram Sai e Suigetsu, olhando Kankie apanhar do mané aleatório.

- VAMOS CANTAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!!!!!!!!!! - gritou Tenten, e aí todos no ônibus pararam.

- A musiquinha do João Roubou Pão? °-° - perguntou Tsunade, louca para que acabasse a zoeira.

- Não! - Tenten.

- Vamos cantaaaarrrrrrr... - Karin.

- STRIKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Sakura.

- CANTA "SEM MODERAÇÃO"!!! - gritou Hinata.

- NÃO! IREMOS CANTAR "PARAÍSO PROIBIDO"!!!

E lá foram todos eles cantar Paraíso Proibido.

_Agora que estou tendo que me esconder  
Tua mãe quer me matar e teu pai me prender  
Eu tenho aquele estilo que te deixa preocupada,  
Bolado, desleixado na bike envocado_

_  
Mas não venha me dizer o que é melhor pra mim  
A vida vai mostrando sempre foi assim  
Da escola fugi, na rua formei  
Pronto pra te fazer com a malícia que eu herdei_

- Nãããããããoooooo... - gemeu Tsunade, afundando a cabeça no ombro de Jiraya, que dormia.

- YEAAAAHHH!!! STRIKE IS A BANG!!! °O° - gritavam Deidaram e Haru, se juntando à cantoria.

_O que ela quer  
Que eu deixe tua filha em paz  
O que ela quer  
Que você não me procure mais  
Eu não tenho classe, eu não sou ninguém  
Eu não tenho herança que te convém  
Mas eu sou quem te faz tão bem_

- DEIDARA, SEU IDIOTA, TIRA O PÉ DA MINHA CARA!!! - gritou Sasori.

- HARU, VIADA, SAI PRA LÁ! - gritou Itachi.

_Diz que eu vou te perverter e já mandou me deter  
Ela sonha que você é uma ingênua criança  
Mas eu te deixei esperta, atirada e mente aberta  
Junta tua mesada e vem pagar minha fiança_

_  
Porque eu não sou o modelinho que você sonhou  
Nem sei dirigir, eu nunca fui doutor  
Diploma nem vi, status nem tem  
Na febre de vencer e provar que é quem_

_  
O que ela quer  
Que eu deixe tua filha em paz  
E o que ela quer  
Que você não me procure mais  
Eu não tenho classe, eu não sou ninguém  
Eu não tenho herança que te convém  
Mas eu sou quem te faz tão bem  
Sou quem te faz tão bem_

- BORA LÁ, AGORA TODO MUNDO CANTANDOOOOOOOO!!!! - gritaram as três causadoras do caos, em pé nos seu assentos, usando um pacote de biscoito Tortinhas (Tenten), uma escova redonda (Karin) e uma garrafa vazia de aguardente (preciso falar?) como microfone.

_E teu erro foi ter proibido  
De mero plebeu pra ela eu me tornei um vício  
E o teu erro foi ter proibido  
Escondido é bem melhor, perigoso é divertido  
Eu não vou desistir de ter você  
Eu não vou, faço o que eu puder fazer  
Se quer se perder, é só vir me achar  
Eu tenho a fórmula pra te relaxar  
Eu não vou, desistir de ter você  
Eu não vou, faço o que eu puder fazer  
Agora vou descontrolar, vou perder a linha  
Num paraíso proibido te aplicar_

_  
O que ela quer  
Que eu deixe tua filha em paz  
E o que ela quer  
Que você não me procure mais  
Eu não tenho classe, eu não sou ninguém  
Eu não tenho herança que te convém  
Mas eu sou quem te faz tão bem_

_  
E o que ela quer... di-di-di-diga, me diga, me diga o que quiser  
E o que ela quer... di-di-di-diga, me siga pro que der e vier  
E só de te olhar já sou teu refém  
Ela pensa em mim quando pensa em alguém  
Porque eu sou quem te faz tão bem  
Sou quem te faz tão bem  
Sou quem te faz tão bem  
Sou quem te faz tão bem_

_  
Olha, eu tô indo embora até mais  
Adoro loucura garota vem cá  
Se do nada eu bater, vai não vai,  
Não fique parada, não fique de cara  
Não durma na área se alivia vai_

_Sei que nunca serei um bom rapaz._

Acabaram a música gritando e fazendo o maior estardalhaço possível. E lá se foram Strike, Mamonas Assassinas (Sabããão crá crá, sabããão crá crá, não deixa os cabelos do saco enrolá! xDDDDD), Counting Crows, Charlie Brown Jr... Bom, toda a sorte de artistas imagináveis. E foi assim até chegarem ao hotel-fazenda Mizu.

O hotel era a personificação da palavra "enorme". Na frente, uma grande cabana de madeira, onde lia-se uma plaquinha escrita "_Hotel-Fazenda Mizu: Quem tá na chuva é pra se molhar!_" Atrás, um longo caminho ladeado de cabanas idênticas, só que menores, e pinheiros. No final, um estábulo e, ao lado, uma enorme queda d'água que formava um arco-íris, com um lago no pé.

- Sabe o que isso parece? - manifestou-se Temari.

- O que? - perguntaram todos.

- Um daqueles lugares de filme de terror...

- Ah! - gritou Hinata, a cor se esvaindo do rosto.

- Hinata? - chomou Sasuke, abanando a pobre coitada.

- Temari, você matou a Hina-chan! - gritou Naruto.

- Cala a boca, Naruto. - disse Neji, dando um "pedala" no loiro. - Ela só tem um pequenino problema com fantasmas. ¬¬

- Que problemático.

- Já chegaram?

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Por que todos gritaram? Simplesmente porquer um idiota todos vestido de preto com uma máscara laranja em forma de digital e com um único buraco apareceu do nada atrás deles, segurando uma faca de cozinha.

- SEU CORNO, POR QUE FEZ ISSO??? - gritou Sai, no chão, com a mão no peito.

- Desculpinha aí, Tobi não tinha a intenção.

- Quem é Tobi?

- Tobi é Tobi.

- Tobi é quem?

- Tobi.

- Quem?

- O Tobi!

- Você é o Tobi?

- Sim!

- Então, porque referiu-se a si mesmo na 3ª pessoa?

- Porque Tobi faz isso mesmo. Tobi é viciado.

- Você é usuário de dogas? - perguntaram Kankie e Gaara.

- Não, Tobi é viciado em referir-se a ele mesmo na 3ª pessoa do singular.

- Aaaahhh...

- Pelo menos Tobi não é como o Sméagol, que refere-se a ele mesmo na 1ª pessoa do plural.

- Que bom, né Tobi...

- Sim! Tobi is a good boy!

- To tontaaaaaaaaa... - disse Sakura.

-Também, bebendo desse jeito... - Sai.

- Não é por causa da bebida, é por causa dessa conversa.

- Ah, sim... também estou.

- Bebum... ¬¬

- Que?!

- Tobi!

- Tsunade-sama!

- Tsunade-sama!

- Sakura!

- Gaara!

- Tenten!

- Sai daqui!

- Eu!

- Não você, Kankie!

- Temari!

- Shika!

- Fica?

- Sasuke!

- Hinata!

- Neji-nii-chan!

- Lee!

- Gaara!

- Eu te amo!

- Eu quero sai' daqui!

- Que é?!

- Sai logo!

- Parem de me chamar!

- Sakura!

- Karin, meu amor!

- Suigetsu, meu animal silvestre!

- Tobi!

- Tobi é Tobi!

- CHEGAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! PAREM PAREM, VOCÊS ME DEIXAM LOOOOUUUUUUUUCOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

Gritou Jiraya, abrindo os braços.

- Ah... Parem... por favor... eu imploro...

- Tá... - responderam todos.

- Ok, cambada!!! Tobi, dê as chaves a eles e todos para suas respectivas cabana! Já passam da meia-noite, e isso é hora de criança estar na cama!

- Hinata, já pra cama! - gritaram todos.

- TODOS PARA A CAMA AGORA!!! - gritou a diretora, ameaçando com o punho. Não é preciso dizer que todos saíram dali varados, né?

-----------------------

Enquete: Com quem Itachi deve ficar?

Se é a Haru, ligue para: 2166-um tapa na oreia.

Mas, se quiser o Tobi, ligue para: 3168-uma dedada no zoio.

Lembrem-se, essa decisão influenciará em quem será o assassino!!!!

-----------------------

Aqua: ME DESCULPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!! GOMEN NEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! DOBBY MAU, DOBBY MAU!!!!! (Aqua batendo com a frigideira na cabeça)

Voldemort: Hei! Tá amassando a minha frigideira!!! (tenta tirar o utensílio da mão da chefa)

Aqua: DOBBY MAU, DOBBY MAAAAAA...aaaaaaiii minha cabeça... ;-; Toma, Tio Voldie. (entrega a frigideira)

Voldie: Ora! Era só o que me faltava, amassar meus utensílios culinários, não é Frederico? (falando com uma cobra-coral, que balançou a cabeça afirmativamente)

Itachi: Cadê a Nagini?

Voldie: Se apaixonou por uma cascavel e me deixou... ¬¬ Tantos anos de dedicação... e é isso que eu recebo! ;-; Pelo menos eu ainda tenho o Frederico... (abraça a cobrinha)

Orochie: COBRAS!!! °¬° E AINDA POR CIMA É NOVINHO E **MACHO**!!

Voldie: SAIA DAQUI, CARA-PÁLIDA!!! DESENFECTA!!! (protege o Frederico)

Aqua: Deus, dai-me paciência... -.-' (colocando o saco de gelo que Itachi trouxe na cabeça)

Orochie: Olha aqui, ô meu filho, cara-pálida é A MÃE!

Voldie: Não coloca a mamãe na meio, coisa purpurinada!!!

Sasuke: MAMÃE!!! Ç.Ç'

Itachi: (bate no irmão) Recompanha-se. ¬¬

Sasuke: Sim... snif!

Aqua:... (lendo A Menina que Roubava Livros)

Itachi: Hei, dá pra você dar um basta nessa briga? Teu escritório daqui a pouco tá todo brilhante! (olhando para os dois amantes de cobras soltarem pó de pirlimpimpim, quero dizer, faíscas pra tudo quanto é lado)

Aqua: Claro. (calmamente, ela marca a página, fecha o livro, vai até Voldie, pega Frederico e o joga pela janela)

Silêncio...

Voldie e Orochie: FREDERICOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! (pulam a janela. detalhe: estamos no septuagésimo nono andar)

Itachi: Você jogou mesmo a cobra lá embaixo? (ainda vendo os dois se estapearem em pleno ar)

Aqua: Claro que não, aquilo era aquela sua gravata vermelha branca e preta horrível. Jogar o Frederico lá embaixo seria uma barbaridade! (falou, horririzada, enquanto a cobrinha deslizava por entre os dedos)

Itachi: E os dois?

PUF! Os dois chegaram ao chão, e começaram a puxar a cobra-coral/gravata.

Voldie: LARGA, É MEU!

Orochie: LARGUE VOCÊ!

Voldie: A COBRA É MINH_A_!!!

Orochie: MINH_A_!!!

Aqua: Respondida sua pergunta?

Itachi: Claro como água...

-------------------------

Bom, pode parecer esquisito depois de tanto tempo, mas...

REVIEWS, HEIN POVO!!! LOL

JAA!!!


	15. AVISO IMPORTANTE!

**AVISO!!!**

Em: "Colégio Interno (Inferno)" e "Protejam Este Grávido!"

Meu computador MORREU!!! Um minuto de silêncio em homenagem ao Bert... Ok ok, cabou. Bom, em conseqüência disso, essas duas fics (as únicas que tinham data para publicação), voltam a ter data indefinida.

Estarei fazendo o possível parqa continuar com papel e caneta mesmo, e, quando pelo menos o pc do meu pai ressurgir das cinzas (sim, os dois deram pau...), vou virar The Flash e digitar na velocidade do som! xD

Por enquanto, só esse avisinho sem-vergonha mesmo, só pra dar notícias de que vivo...

P.s.: Aviso principalmente para aqueles que pediram o próximo capítulo rápido. Realmente, pedoem-me. A mim e ao Bert, que ele esteja na rede dos céus...

Bom, jaa ne!

E, mais uma vez, perdoem-me.


	16. Hotelfazenda da nuvem vermelharosada!

**Disclaimer: Eu quero KakuHi... ;-;**

**Créditos: À Tia Feh (FeH-Chan), que me deixou usar Gaa-chan e seus biscoitos... °¬° E também porque me deu umas idéias pelas quais eu viajeeeeiiiii... xD À Brunninha, por estar ao meu lado fazendo essa demência... °o° E a todos que perdem seu precioso tempo me mandando reviews! 8D**

**O.b.s.1: Terão ocasionais POV's**

**O.b.s.2: Bom, a partir de agora, quem não gostar de fanfics que abordam temas como: Drogas, bebidas alcoólicas e Emos de maneira cômica, é só levar essa setinha aí que está aparecendo no seu monitor para o botãozinho verde de "voltar". Não há necessidade de fechar a janela ou quebrar seu mouse, oká? 8D**

**O.b.s.3: Casais: ok ok, vou revelar meus planos para dominar o mundo:** Eu estou pensando em tirar NejiTen e colocar KankuTen... eu acho esse segundo melhor, pq eu tenho mais habilidade pra escrever com casais cômicos do que com casais sérios tipo NejiTen... O que vai acontecer com o Neji? HI-MI-TSU!!/**ItaTobi!!! Tobi venceu!!! E não vou dizer o que vai acontecer com Haru, A Sumida!**

**#Posses#  
Suzana AKL e Sinara-chan - Itachi (melhorou, titia querida? xD)  
Brunna - Sasuke  
Ketz Uchiha Hiwatari - Neji  
Mandy Lua - Naruto  
FeH-Chan - Gaara e Lee  
Sakurinha Rockbell - Sai  
xX Kitsune Xx - Kyuubi  
S2 Uzumaki Taty S2 - Sakura (bebum)  
Hyuuga Enzan - Hinata  
Uchiha Nakai - Deidara  
sabaku no nááh-chan - Kankurou  
Tami and Julian - Shikamaru  
Tochi no Mari - Kakashi  
Senf - Gai  
Kyu Uchiha - Sasori  
Pan Kit - Iruka  
Nathy Bangs - Tenten**

**Colégio Interno (Inferno)**

**Cap. 14: Hotel da nuvem vermelha-rosada!**

_**Sakura's POV**_

Eu estou tendo um sonho tãããoooo bom...

Estou em um campo onde brotavam copos-de-pinga sob um céu amarelo como o whisky. A grande roda de fogo lá em cima, no céu, fazendo drinks flambados, deliciosos, que me dava de cinco em cinco minutos. Havia um Brad Pitt fazendo massagem em meus ombros e um Johny Depp fazendo massagem em meus pés... ambos só de bermuda havaiana.

Sim, eu tenho uma tara por homens de bermuda havaiana. Se algum leitor aí tiver a barriguinha sarada, aparece no dormitório do Colégio Interno Konoha no Suna, qrt. 309, usando os trajes supracitados.

Aí, cara, aí... Aparece o Sai. Sai e sua barriga de tanquinho... Zoh mái gódi...

Senta-se ao meu lado e se curva sobre mim. Toca meus lábios suavemente, a mão quente dele subindo minha camisa, passeando pela minha barriga, e...

KABOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

O Sol/barman explode, acabando assim com o meu MA-RA-VI-LHO-SO sonho... Como eu sou _sortuda_!

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

- AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! - grita Sakura, agarrando-se o mais que pôde nas cobertas.

- Queis ixo? (Que isso?) - perguntou Temari, coçando a cabeça.

- Xei lhá... (Sei lá...) - respondeu Hinata, afundando mais ainda a cabeça no travesseiro.

- hmpfhumhumpffff... (Alguém vai lá ver...) - Tenten, com um travesseiro em cima do rosto.

- _It must be Deidara... _- disse Karin, esquecendo-se que não estava mais nos States. - _Someone tell him to stop it, I want to sleep some more..._

- _Shut up, Karin! It wasn't you who was dreaming with Brad Pitt, Johny Depp and Sai... _- pausa dramática antes da frase de efeito - _Oh my fucking God, I want the mother fucking bitch who explode that bomb to give me back my dream!!! __RIGHT NOW!!! _- explodiu a rosada, jogando o travesseiro num ponto aleatório da parede. (alguém já percebeu que tudo nessa fic é aleatório? MelDels...)

- _Shut up YOU, Sakura! I want to sleep!_

- _But __**I**__ can't sleep!_

- _Your problem, not mine._

- _I thought you was my friend..._

- _**I am**__ your friend, but when I'm wake. Now, I'm sleepy._

- _So, if I call you about... 7:00am, what would you do?_

- _Turn off the phone in your face, if wasn't a death case, of course._

- _Really good friend you are!_

- _Right, you won. I'm wake now! What do you want?_

- _Know what noisy was that!_

- _A bomb, you stupid. You hear that every day, because Deidara's classes. Do you have any doubts?_

- _In the truth, I have, that bomb doesn't seems with Deidara's bombs._

- _Well__, if..._

- PAREM DE FALAR EM INGLÊS!!!!! - gritou Temari da cama dela.

- Realmente, um diálogo entre uma bebum britânica e uma delinqüente americana não ajuda em nada a essa hora da manhã... - disse Tenten.

- Cadê a Ino...? - pergunta Hinata.

- Infelizmente, a senhorita Yamanaka e o senhor Inuzuka tiveram que se retirar no hotel, em circunstância de um acidente... - informou uma mulher parada à porta. Era alta, usava o mesmo uniforme que Tobi (uma calça, um avental e uma camisa de meia manga, tudo preto, por baixo de uma camisa branca de gola rulê), tinha os cabelos, as unhas e os olhos azuis escuros e usava uma rosa negra, de tecido, no cabelo que estava preso em um coque, deixando escapar alguns fios.

- Eu _disse_ pra eles usarem camisinha! - gritou Tenten, socando o travesseiro.

- Bom, não é a _esse_ tipo de acidente a que me refiro...

- Nhaum? o.o

- Não.

- Então é qual?

- Um galho caiu sobre a cabeça deles quando estavam andando pela floresta ontem à noite. O galho foi serrado.

- O ASSASSINO!!! - gritou Tenten, levantando da cama de um pulo.

- Oooohhh... - fizeram todas, com cara de falsa surpresa e a mão tapando a boca.

- Que horas são? - perguntou Sakura

- 07:00.

- **Agora** que eu quero **mesmo** matar o filho de um corno que explodiu aquilo.

- Bom, vocês poderão encontrar esse filho de um corno se tomarem um banho e vestirem-se rapidamente.

* * *

No caminho para o refeitório do hotel, que era para onde estavam indo, dã, Sakura contou sobre seu sonho.

- EU QUERO O BRAD PITT DE BERMUDA HAVAIANA!!! ME DÁ!!! - gritou Tenten, sacudindo a amiga sonhadora.

- CACETE, SUA RATAZANA DE PRAIA, ME LARGA!!!

- Parem de gritar, por favor... - falou Konan, virando-se para o grupo com um olhar assassino.

- Mas... eu quero... - falou Tenten, cutucando as pontas dos dedos.

- Mas não tem! MAWUAUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHUAHA!!!! \Ò.ó/

Este último saiu de dentro do refeitório, em seguida aparecendo ninguém mais ninguém menos que Kankurou, que logo completou:

- Mas tem a mim! n.n

- Grandes merdas... ¬¬

- Não seja má... ;-;

- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - de dentro do refeitório, sai um Tobi desembestado agarrar na barra da manga de Konan - Tobi está com medo... ;-;

- Tobi... Me solta. - falou Konan, olhando fria para o homem.

- Mas... Konan-san... ITACHI-SAN DÁ MEDO NO TOBI!!! O.O

- Tobi, seu filho da puta! - De lá de dentro, sai mais uma pessoa: um Itachi molhado da cabeça aos pés de um líquido rosado.

- Foi sem querer! Tobi jura que foi sem querer! - gritou o homem, agachando-se na frente de Konan e escondendo-se embaixo de seu avental.

- TOBI!!! SAIA DAÍ E ME ENFRENTE COMO HOMEM!!! - gritou Itachi.

O moreno limitou-se a descobrir um olho e dizer, com toda categoria do mundo...:

- Qué não. ç.ç

No momento seguinte, a mulher chutou-o para dentro do salão.

- Abuso... u.ú

- Konan-sama!!! \°O°/ - gritaram Sakura, Tenten e Karin.

- Que é?

- Tu é meu novo objetivo de vida!

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - gritou alguém lá de dentro.

Logo em seguida, apareceu um ser de cabelos loiros espetados, olhos vermelhos com alos negros e cheio de piercings pelo rosto. rosto que demonstrava a maior cara de assustado possível. Ele ficou de joelho e veio até o trio que rodeava a mulher de cabelos azuis.

- Não... Por favor, eu vos imploro, NÃO sejam como a Konan... Não, um já é horrível, imagine QUATRO!!!

Outro que recebeu o superpotente chute de... KONAN, A MAGNÍFICA!!!

- Hã... Quem era? o.o - Tenten.

- Pain, o dono daqui.

- Mas... você não trabalha aqui? o.o - Karin.

- Trabalho.

- Então, você faz chute-a-gol com seu chefe? o.o - Sakura.

- Não... - abre um sorriso - Faço chute-a-gol com meu marido.

- MINHA ÍDOLA!!!! \°O°/

- KONAN!!! 'BORA, TEM REUNIÃO, CRIATURA!!! - gritou mais alguém.

- To indo! Vamos indo, meninas?

Adentraram no grande salão do refeitório. Era todo em branco, prata e azul, mesas tipo de piquenique com bancos longos. No fundo, um balcão para servir comida e, na parede à esquerda, um enorme palco.

- Podem sentar-se ali. - apontou para uma mesa bem ao fundo, onde os seus já conhecidos "amiguinhos" já se sentavam.

Elas dirigiram-se à mesa, e... Bom, já que os BRMDJ reencontraram-se, não há mais porquê não usar palavras pesadas. Pais de crianças, não briguem, eu avisei.

- PORRA, KAKUROU!!! SAI DE PERTO, CACETE!!!

- SUIGETSU, DEVOLVE MINHA ROSCA AGORA!!!

- Ih... esse negócio de "devolve minha rosca" não dá certo... - Sai manifesta-se, passando margarina num biscoito maltado.

- Suigetsu, seu animal, devolve a rosca do Kankie.

- Ah, Karin, meu amor, esqueci que a única rosca que eu posso comer é a sua.

Ooohhh... Animais silvestres voam!

- Filho da puta. ¬¬

- Silêncio, por favor!!! - gritou Tsunade do palco, atraindo a atenção de todos. Ela ou seu peito? Eis um grande mistério...

- Fala, Tsunade-sama! o/ - gritou alguém ,e alguém levou uma sapatada na cabeça.

- EU DISSE SILÊNCIO, CARALHO!!! Agora, com a palavra, o dono: Pain.

- Er... Obrigado, Tsunade-sama... Hã... Caham! Bom, sejam todos bem-vindos ao hotel-fazenda Mizu, não interessa como me chamo, podem me chamar de Pain.

- Oi, Pain. - responderam todos, que nem se faz em reuniões de AA.

- E eu sou Sakura!

- Oi, Sakura.

- Sakura!

- Desculpa, Kakashi-sensei, força do hábito... o.o'

- Bom, apresentando os monitores daqui: Além dos professores, vocês já devem conhecer Konan e Tobi.

- Oi, Konan e Tobi.

- PAREM COM ISSO!!! - gritou Tsunade.

- Oi, Tsunade.

- Esquece...

- Err... Bom, além deles, tem o Kisame e o Zetsu, que serão os monitores de trilha. O salva-vidas Hidan e o gerente Kakuzo.

Nesse momento, Hinata arregalou os olhos ao olhar pras duas últimas pessoas a subir no palco. Suas pupilas se dilataram.

- Deixa quieto, Hina... - sussurrou Neji, apertando de leve o braço da prima. - Deixa quieto.

- Sim... Neji-niisan...

* * *

- PISCINAAAAAAA! - gritaram Sakura e Tenten

Quase todos se encontravam dentro da grande piscina do hotel-fazenda. Até porque, estava fazendo um calor do caralho.

- LÁ VOU EU!!! - gritou Naruto, indo pular na piscina. Mas acabou escorregando e batendo a cabeça na borda da piscina. (B: O.O)(S: xD)

Fora isso estava tudo normal...

- Gente... Será que o Naruto tá bem? - perguntou Hinata sentada na borda da piscina.

- Hinata, querida! Nunca ouviu falar: Vaso ruim não quebra. - Respondeu Tenten, lixando as unhas.

- Quem é o lindo que tá indo em direção ao Naruto? - perguntou Sakura.

- É o Hidan, Sakura! Apresentaram ele quando a gente tava lá no refeitório! - disse Temari.

- Anhé?

- Anhé. O que você tava fazendo?

- Comendo... o.o

Hidan pulou na piscina, pegou Naruto nos braços e tirou-o da piscina.

-Ai... Não acredito, ele joga no time do Deidara-sensei! T.T -choramingou sakura

- E tem mal gosto também. - Temari, chegando perto das meninas e vendo o salva-vidas fazer respiração boca-a-boca no Uzumaki.

- Como vocês sabem que o cara é gay?

- Hinata, pra ele carregar o Naruto!

- E fazer respiração boca-a-boca...

- Acha que devíamos perguntar?

- PERGUNTAR??? O.O - Trio Dinâmico gritou (adivinha quem é? Dica: estão praticamente virando protagonistas...)

- Qual é o problema nisso? - Temari.

- Você se lembra quando perguntamos pro Deidara???

---Flashback---

_- Deidara-sensei! - chamou Karin._

_- Sim, querida? n.n_

_- O senhor é... - Tenten_

_- Sou...?_

_- ...gay? - Sakura, para finalizar._

_Momento silêncio._

_KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_- cof cof! x.x - as três estavam estiradas em um buraco na parede._

_- Bom, meus amores... Isso não é coisa que se pergunte a um professor, un! n.n_

_- Sim senhor..._

_O braço de uma marionete aterrisou ali._

_- DEIDARA!!! - ouviram Sasori gritar, e aparecer logo em seguida banhado em tinta._

_- Ooops... o.o Tenho que ir, un!_

_O loiro sai correndo, com o ruivo em seu encalço, gritando palavras chulas e fazendo ameaças inimagináveis... Inclusive uma semana sem sexo._

---Fim do Flashback---

- Eu tenho trauma de perguntar isso pras pessoas... -.-'

Do vestiário, sai Sai (S: Sempre quis escrever isso... xD) usando um linda bermuda havaiana branca com flores pretas. Sakura de repente, depois de babar um pouco, começa a procurar em volta.

- Que foi, Pinguça? - perguntou Sai.

- Cadê o Brad Pitt e o Johnny Depp?!

- Sei lá... o.o'

* * *

Agora, campo de futebol!

- Olha aqui, povinho! - gritou Orochimaru, segurando uma bola de futebol debaixo dos braços. - Hoje, eu consegui essa RA-RI-DA-DE pros meninos jogarem, olha só!

De uma caixa que apareceu do nada, ele tirou um short de futebol dos anos 70.

- O.O NÃO USO ISSO NEM FUDENDO!!!! - gritaram os meninos em protesto.

- OOOOO QUEEEEE???? MAS EU TIVE TAAANTO TRABALHO PRA ACHAR ISSO!!! - gritou Orochie de volta. - AGORA CÊS USAM!!! Nem que eu tenha que vesti-los... kukukuku... e.e

- Me dá essa porra... -.-' - disseram, pegando os shorts na caixa e indo para o vestiário.

- Tio Orochie quer, Tio Orochie consegue! n.n - cantarolou o velho, batendo palminhas.

- Nee, gente, olha aquilo. - Sussurrou Tenten, apontando para um lugar onde Itachi e Tobi conversavam.

- Eles parecem bem à vontade... e.e - comento Sakura.

- Itachi-sensei predador! - gritou Karin.

Todas começaram a rir escandalosamente, e mais ainda quando viram a face do Uchiha mais velho ganhar um tom leve de avermelhado.

- O APOCALIPSE CHEGOU!!! ITACHI TÁ VERMELHO!!! - gritaram, fingindo terror.

Os meninos saíram do vestíario vestindo aqueles shortinhos minúsculos.

- Ô, Gaara! Todo mundo já sabe que você tem belas pernas!!! - mexeram as meninas, caindo na garagalhada de novo.

- Eu não sabia... o.o - disse Karin.

- Depois eu te mostro umas fotos. - sussurrou Tenten em seu ouvido.

- Hmm... Fotos comprometedoras... Gostei!

- Cadê a Haru?

* * *

- Quem tá aí? - chamou Haru, andando pela floresta. Achou que havia ouvido algo ali.

De repente, dá de cara com Kisame e Zetsu saindo dali.

- Er... Não tem nada ali, Haru-san! Não é, Zetsu!

- É, Kisame! Já checamos tudo!

- Sei o que vocês checaram... ¬¬

O que ninguém sabia é que havia um corpo apodrecendo, naquele instante, logo ali, bem no fundo floresta ao lado.

* * *

**Notas:**

O.O instintos assassinos... OK, povo, me desculpa, mas era postar isso ou nada... -.-' E entramos na reta final! Ò.ó/ E também, como estou na casa da titia, sem muita graça... xD

Como sinal de que eu realmente me arrependo da demora, nos próximos capítulos eu responderei às reviews! \o/

Ah, sim, eu peço que mandem Reviews! Vai ser aqueeeela resposta, hein, então me encham de perguntas! Podem perguntar qualquer coisa, eu responderei! Menos quem é o assassino! xD

Ah, special thanks: _**Bruna-san**_,_** Gu3Mii**_,_** RaposaVermelha**_,_** Na-san **_e_** Nathy Bangs**_, que deram (?) seus pêsames pelo Bert... ;-; E também se deram ao trabalho de mandar review em capítulo de Aviso! xD

E, Raposa: A Menina Que Roubava Livros é muuuito bom, recomendo muito!

Bom, minna-san, é isso aí! 3

Jaa ne!

E Reviews!

Lots e lots de reviews!!!

X.x

Como diz o K, "Isso vai doer a lot"... xD


End file.
